


A Very Monster Christmas (Monster Roommate AU)

by clown_bait



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Dracula - Bram Stoker, IT (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Christmas Fluff, Clowns, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gore Fluff, Humor, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_bait/pseuds/clown_bait
Summary: The monsters of 29 Neibolt St experience Christmas! Started out as just some smutty drabbles but its now the official sequel!





	1. H E A T

**Author's Note:**

> Penny goes into heat and Leech decides to help him out. She may have bit off a bit more than she could chew here.

 

** H E A T **

 

He was cold. So cold freezing in fact. The clown hated winter on the rare instance he didn't find enough food in the summer and fall he would have to spend the winter trying to hunt and stay warm. It usually meant it would take him longer to supply himself for hibernation since he would cut into his stores in instances where it was too cold to hunt. This was going to be one of those cycles. With the distractions of the fall and choosing a mate he'd been slacking off far too much on his preparations. There was something new he was feeling this winter too, a different kind of hunger one that would drive him insane anytime he was alone.

He was feeling this hunger today. It clawed at his body and mixed with the biting cold of the December air. He was sealed up in his cart refusing to leave until the weather improved. A knock came from the door. Sweet relief. 

“Hey got you some peppermint cocoa. You ok in there?” came a voice. His favorite voice.

“Cold. You took too long.”

 “Someone has to bring home the bacon in this relationship” 

 “You brought me bacon….is it warm?”

 “Open up idiot”

 The cart door creaked open and two yellow eyes peered out. 

 “You gonna let me in or make me stand out here in the frozen sewer?”

 The eyes vanished and the lights of the circus cart flicked on as Leech stepped inside. The clown was huddled in his pillow pile trying desperately to stay warm. 

 “Oh my god Penny you're freezing!” the nosferatu ran up to him her dead glossy blue eyes showing concern. The clown ate the entire cup of cocoa sighing in relief as the liquid warmed him. 

“Pen you need to come stay in the house its too cold down here” 

 “I'm fine”

 “You have icicles on your chin.” she plopped onto the pillows next to him taking off her jacket to wrap around him.

 “I’ve survived many winters little one.” 

 “Well at least let me bring you a space heater we have like ten of them at the house.”

 “if it'll get you to stop fussing.”

 “Stubborn ass.”

She left for the well entrance leaving him with her jacket. Pennywise pulled it off bringing it up to his nose inhaling, _it smelled fantastic_. In fact it even relieved that mysterious itching hunger he had been feeling. It had to do something with Leech but he wasn't sure what. He continued to sniff the jacket nuzzling it and licking it finding if he stopped now the hunger would come back even worse. She needed to come back.

 

Leech sat by the old stove waiting for water to boil she’d left a pile of blankets down by the well and had gotten a new jacket to keep her warm while she tried to make her clown more comfortable. He'd been acting so irritable lately like how he'd get when he was hungry. Something was going on and Leech was determined to get him to snap out of it.

\----------

When Leech finally came back she heard moans and growls coming from the cart. She cracked open the door the light inside was dim but she could see his figure hunched over something in his mouth. Was he eating? No this was something else Leech smelled no blood in the air. 

 “Pen?”

Red rimmed eyes snapped up, a low predatory growl shook the walls of the cart. “Heeey you ok?”

“Stay back” he warned 

“What cha got there?” she disobeyed and drew closer.

“Too hungry” he lied he didn't know what was wrong with himself if he got carried away he could kill her permanently.

“I'm not as fragile as I used to be remember.” she began removing her new jacket as she approached him. He was a feral beast consumed by a terrible itch that he could not scratch. Leech got an idea he was tense and she knew how to release it. The vampire pulled her shirt up over her head. A clawed hand grabbed her arm.

“Not a good idea”

“Come on Pen let me help you out here for once.”

“Too dangerous, too hungry.”

“Pennywise seriously” she took the hand that grabbed her arm and placed it on her breast.”See? Its nice!” the clowns redened eyes burned for a minute and she felt him squeeze before ripping his hand back. 

“Stop that” 

She removed her pants and slid her hands down her thighs. She knew this was a dangerous game but the vampire lived for it. Seeing the clown squirm with want for her as she drove him wild added to her own arousal. _Lets see how long you can hold back this time Pennywise._ she laughed in her mind 

Penny had read it and was not amused.

“This is not like the other times Leech.”

“Heh yeah, its way hotter.” she played with the front of her underwear 

Drool pooled at the clowns feet and claws dug into the stage where he crouched. He looked away from her trying to ignore the scent of her arousal that was screaming at him in his head, the hunger was so bad it was almost painful. He was drawn back to her when he was shoved backward and a foot was placed on his knee. His hungry eyes followed the leg up to her perfect soaking wet cunt. This stupid girl went from having a fear of dying to having a death wish it seems.  

When she dipped her fingers into herself that was it for him. Her scent and touches were sending him into a near frenzy of need. Need to smell her, taste her, touch her, _fuck_ her. When Leech finally looked up and saw the mangled remains of her jacket on the floor it was too late for her to regret. The clown jumped up and charged fangs out in full attack mode he had NEVER lunged at her like this. She instinctually brought her own claws out hissing and skittering backwards up to the top corner of the cart. “PENNY WHAT THE HELL” she screeched her face skeletal front fangs bared in defense. 

Her fear and arousal tainted his nose he inhaled deep letting drool spill from his mouth. She looked at him and the tattered jacket on the floor something was off he was completely out of control. 

“I can smeeeell your feeeaaarr darling~ all the way from your coooold soft neck to your tight little cunt.” his voice was deranged and twisted. Ok maybe she should have listened to him for once.

Leech was trapped in the small cart with a feral horny wild animal. He could kill her, he knew how. Ripping her apart would be easy for him even if she somehow managed to use her true form. 

“Pennywise stop!” she yelled as he circled her like a hungry tiger. 

“Not gonna hurt you love, not badly. Come down come to Pennywise. Remember you fucking started this!” he cooed trying to lure her to him. 

Leech’s mind raced maybe she could claw her way out from the top but what was the use? He'd just catch her in a tunnel eventually. She always knew he'd be the death of her she just didn't think it'd happen twice. 

“Fuck off Pen I'm s-scared this isn't funny”” her eyes were wide with terror as her crazed lover began to growl and laugh. 

“ _You fucking should be slut._ This is what happens when you don't fucking listen.” he growled growing impatient of trying to get her to comply willingly 

She took a breath “I-if I come down will you…promise-” he read her mind before she could finish

“Only if you obey.” he was struggling to keep himself together.

Her feet touched the floor and he was on her pinning her to the corner. she expected pain but was surprised to find his face buried in her neck nose pushing and rubbing her cool pasty skin. He was hot against her which was strange because when she left him the clown was shivering his soft bells jingling in the dim light. “don't rip me up like my jacket alright?” she only got a grunt in response. His wet tongue traced her neck and a claw roughly grabbed her breast. “This is what happens when you tease a wild beast _love_ ” he spat the last part “You asked for this. I told you not to, now I'm going to use your weak little body like my personal fuck toy understand?”he was grabbing her pussy pushing two long fingers deep inside with his thumb on her clit. “Then fucking do it. Use me” she panted the clown growled and shoved her down to her knees. 

“Stick it out” he barked and ripped open her mouth, a long dark red tongue rolled out from behind her fangs. he shoved her face against his crotch feeling his cock caress her face through his pantaloons. “You're going to pleasure this with your mouth. No teeth.” he warned her as he tore the fabric open. The dick slithered out and licked up the side of her face leaving a slimy trial. The clown shivered at the contact. Leech kissed the end of it looking up at him to gauge his reaction, his nearly red eyes flicked down into her dead glossy blues.  

She rolled out her tongue again and wrapped it around. She unhinged her jaw like she would to feed so he could go inside without hitting her fangs. He fucked her tongue as she squeezed him her hands coming up behind her long muscle to massage him. Pennywise sighed and growled in relief at the sensations, finally figuring out how to scratch the hungry itch that had been driving him insane. His dick eventually twitched in her mouth and he pulled her off him. Pulling her up and lifting her around him so she was holding onto his neck. he bit hard into his spot over her vampire bite scars. of all the horrible twisted marks he left on her this was his favorite, a large commanding circle of teeth dwarfed the two little fang holes. He sucked and licked the thick cold blood pouring out of her. Penny would admit that he missed the warmth she once had but the new ichor in her veins was like a cool dark chocolate syrup, sweet with a hint of venom-ey tartness. 

She moaned when he clamped down harder, his frenzy threatened to tear the flesh right off her ruined neck. “FUCK! Penny you're going to kill me _again_ ” she half screamed half hissed at him. it took all the control he had left to pull off of her instead he kissed her ferociously rocking his slimy appendage against her bare center in need. “miiiiine!” he growled possessively as he ground himself on her. The whimpers and snarls he made were like none she had ever heard him make before, she’d seen him horny but this was taking it to the extreme. Without warning he pushed into her shuddering and sighing in euphoria eyes rolling back and fangs extending out. He was much bigger than usual and Leech let out a cry of pain as he stretched her, the clowns claws holding her firmly against the wall as he began to pump.  

“mmmmhmhmmhhm I'm going to breed you so good little one. Over and over till you pop!” he growled against her mouth nipping at it while his cock pounded into her. “My precious mate.” he licked her again “All mine.” 

“A-all yours Pen…all yours…” she moaned out. He purred like a large dangerous cat in response 

“You don't know how bad I need this right now little Leech. So good of you to help.” he snarled his breath hot against her in the cool sewer air. 

His pace quickened and leech tightened her legs around him staring into the demonic clowns eyes as he drew her closer to her first orgasm. She bravely wrapped a claw up the back of his head and pushed her forehead against his looking deep into her clowns eyes as she started to tip over the edge. She came hard on him throwing her head back while shouting his name Pennywise snarled at the sensations of her squeezing him, feeling so much relief each time she spasmed. He kept going pounding her over and over desperately wanting to feel her come undone again. The clown changed positions pushing her back onto the old rug on the floor plowing into her over and over as she chanted his name.

He fucked her against the floor of the cart for what seemed like ages. Both of them snarling and moaning against each others skin. Each orgasm Leech had caused Pennywise to roar in ecstasy. He was growing more frantic now finally reaching his end much to Leech’s relief. She could take much more roughness than when she was human but this was pushing her limit. Penny’s pace quickened and his face began to unfold he grabbed her face with his hand and pushed her gaze away from him a small moment of control. A bright candle like light filled the cart and she felt hot liquid shoot into her abused cunt as the clown slammed into her hard with the loudest most terrifying roar she had ever heard from him. Leech let her final orgasm tear through her screaming his name through he tunnels of the frozen sewer.  

He released her head as his face began folding back together the deadlights shrunk back into his throat. The clown collapsed on top of her with a grunt. She’d never seen him this exhausted after sex. “so you wanna tell me what the hell’s going on?” he kissed and nipped at her jaw purring with contentment. 

“Hunger is gone. that's all that matters” he panted into her cold skin. 

She kissed his puffy cheek “Did I taste good at least” she chuckled gently stroking his hair.

“Always love, always”


	2. Werewolves are Terrible and I Hate Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech agrees to stay and help Pennywise with his...problem... after she takes care of Jim's new girlfriend. Dont fuck with the Trashpire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leech is gonna fuck shit up guys! This one is a long one bear with me here. Also Penny getting mad at being called a good boi is my aesthetic.

“Jimbo!”

“Ugh master. Do you really have to come bother me at work?”Jim groaned slamming his head onto the counter when the young nosferatu waltzed into the shop.

“I’m bored Jimmy-boy plus I enjoy our talks”

“Master we only talk when you want something from me….Besides don't you usually go down to the sewers at this hour.”

“Ok one, it's fucking cold down there, two. Penny is um… well he's been in a mood lately….. lets just say that my legs need a break.”

“Gross.”

“Oh come on Jimmy its just sex.”

“Hes a clown.”

 “Don't kink-shame me Jim-jam. Besides you’re just jealous that I'm getting more than you.”

“Well I-I….I’ve never…. but I’m seeing someone…she's really nice.…unlike you…..”

“Wait…Jimmy boy.…are you?” she sniffed him. “Jimmeroo you're a virgin? Well shit! no wonder you've been smelling like a goddamn prime rib!”

“Don't…don't tell anyone! Also Jimmeroo? Really?” Jim hissed but she had her phone out.

“Too late I already texted Freddy.” 

“THAT QUICKLY?” Jim shouted grabbing his face

Just then a balloon floated up the isle of the music shop and crept up behind Leech. Jim opened his mouth to warn her but the balloon had popped before he could get a word in. Pennywise stood in its place fangs bared, there was blood all over his collar and face Jim went pale he was squeamish now at the sight of blood after what he witnessed in the sewer. As Leech turned around to see what had her servant so terrified the clown charged causing Jim to scream. Pennywise stopped inches from the nosferatu's face snarling at her. 

“You're late” he spat extremely agitated.

 “I was getting some shit from Jimboree _dear._ If I'm going to come stay with you for the weekend in your frozen ass lair I need supplies.” she snapped back at him “Besides I need a break from the…. marathons…starting to get sore…” the clown growled at her “Relax I’ll be down later Ruffles” she fluffed his collar. 

 “Don't call me Ruffles.” he snarled but she leaned up and gave him a peck on his soft lips. 

 “So gwumpy.” she teased him. Pennywise licked her with a sneer dragging slobber all over her face. 

“PENNY!” she shoved him back wiping thick strands of drool off her cheek.

“That was disgusting.” Jim grimaced.

 “Don't kink shame us Jimbo” they said in unison. Leech looked at her servant and back to Penny a sly look crept onto her face.

“….saaaay I have idea”

Penny grunted “hm?”

“Lets help get Jim-jam laid” 

“No.” 

“Oh come on Pen you never help out with any of my plans.” 

“Because you usually get in way over your head.”

 “WAIT WAIT I WANT TO DO THIS ONE IT'S MY TURN” Freddy barged into the shop through a wall as if it were fabric “JIMBO STICK WITH UNCLE FREDDY I’LL HAVE YOU CRAWLING IN PUSSY”  

“Don’t listen to Fred, trust me I happen to be a woman I’ll get you to pound town.” Leech shoved the dream demon aside

“Pound town? Who the fuck calls it pound town? Thats dumb, you're dumb.” 

Penny looked between the two and placed a hand over his temples. Why was he even still here. 

“D-do I get a say in this?” Jim asked 

“NO” Leech and Freddy both shouted

“Forget it I’m leaving.” Penny vanished in a jingle of bells 

“whats his problem?” Freddy gestured at where the clown once stood

“I think he's going through some sort of heat? I’m staying with him for a few days to help ease some of the tension. He's crazy irritable right now” Leech said picking up a few records.

“Gross”Freddy grimaced.

“Thats what I said.” Jim agreed taking the stolen records out of Leech’s bag.

 

——

  

“Ok tell us about this chick” Leech leaned forward on the counter.

 “Um well she’s from my college in a sorority…” Jim began

 “GO ON” Freddy joined Leech both their elbows cradling their heads as they looked at him.

 “We’ve been seeing each other for a couple weeks and we have a class together?”

 “DOES SHE GOT NICE TITS?” Freddy blurted out.

 “Or a sweet ass!?” Leech gripped the edge of the counter

 “Wow guys”

 “We just need to know what were dealing with here!” Freddy was already digging out a packet of condoms and pushing them over to Jim with a wink.

 “Who is it Jim-jam whats her name” Leech asked in excitement.

 “um Laurie…”

 “Wait…….. Laurie the werewolf?” Leech twitched and hissed

 “She’s not a werewolf” 

 “I think I fucked her friend Janet once. She was a bit of a bitch” Freddy said deep in thought.

 “NO WEREWOLVES I FORBID IT” the vampire growled trying her best to tower over Jim who was still taller than her.

 “She’s different though!”

 “Those bitches make rude comments every time they come into the bar and they fucking smell bad.” The nosferatu hissed.

 “They don't smell bad master.”

 “THEY DO WHEN YOURE A BLOODSUCKING FREAK OK?” her left eye was twitching now.

 “You uh got some insecurities you wanna work out there Leechie?”

 “WHERE DO I START?? Hey freakshow get me a beer! Hey baldie you use those big ass ears to fly home? BITCHES ALL OF THEM SMELLY FLEA INFESTED BITCHES”

 “Look they're throwing a party at their place tonight you should come and see that they're not so bad.” Jim tried to suggest.

 “Jimmy usually their parties involve eating men. Plus bringing a vampire and a dream demon to a werewolf feast is not the best idea.” the vampire was still agitated. 

 “I brought Drac to one once found him in a tree the next morning yelling victorian era insults took hours to get him down.” Freddy was already picking out records from the mood music section.

 “I rest my case. No werewolves.” Leech folded her arms. The store bell rang and a girl had walked in. Leech sniffed the air and hissed loudly, claws drawn fangs out. 

 

“Hey Jim! You coming tonight?” the girl asked.

 “Uh um yeah I’ll stop by after work I’ll bring some friends too like you asked.”

 “Great! See you then” she turned to leave paused and used back kissing Jim on the cheek.

 “WHO DOES THAT MUTT THINK SHE IS” Leech snarled.“You're my servant! MINE!! If she makes a meal out of Jimbo, I will rip her filthy hide right off her back and make myself a goddamn fur coat!” 

 “Wow you've really been hanging out with the clown too much” Freddy shouted from the back.

 Leech let out a churr and skittered up the side of a book case. 

 “Master please come down from there if my manager comes back and sees you.…”

 “NO I AM UPSET THOSE MONGRELS ARE COMING ON TO MY TURF STEALING MY PROPERTY I WILL PUT THEM ALL DOWN! ALL OF THEM!! FIRST THEY MAKE FUN OF ME NOW THEY TRY TO ROB ME?? OHHH THOSE BITCHES.THOSE FUCKING BITCHES!!” She hissed and screeched 

“Thats it I'm getting the clown to come get you.” Freddy went into the employee bathroom and began yelling into the sink. Only to come out a few minutes later splattered in blood.

“How are the both of you this fucking difficult to deal with…whatever too much effort see you at the party Jim.” Freddy left Jim to deal with the frenzied vampire and now the blood soaked bathroom.

 

————-

 

Penny paced the cistern like a caged animal waiting for his mate to come home to him. Leech promised him shed stay with him during this “heat” as she called it until he was back to normal and less irritable. Her scent alone was enough to sooth his pain but she was not back yet and the clowns frustrations were growing. He had tried eating some fifth graders but he ended up feeling even more unsatisfied storing the leftovers in his pantry for later. Looking up at his collection of food he suddenly he got an idea.A small mutilated torso floated down and Pennywise ripped a perfect fillet from the back, it was juicy and dripping, a choice cut. Leech couldn't resist this he almost couldn’t himself. She would have to say yes and come down early. The clown set out to find her leaving the rest of the meat floating just above his nest. 

 

Penny found her brooding in her room sitting upside-down on the ceiling claws folded over her legs. 

“Go away” she mumbled.

 “I have a gift!” he was in an unusually cheerful mood, but Leech still responded with a grunt. 

 He waved the meat in the air catching some drops of blood and licking his fingers seductively. “Its nice and warm still! Come on!” Leech sniffed and poked one moonlike eye from behind her elbows.

“Thaatttss it. Come to Pennywise dear.” The clown held the fillet over his mouth letting the blood dribble on his tongue doing everything he could to taunt her down. 

 “Is that…from your pantry?” she sniffed again but still refused to unfold herself.

 “Just for you precious” 

 “Whats the occasion?”

 “Not important come down.” His cheerful ruse broke as he grew more desperate. 

“Needy fuck” she finally poked her head up at him and the clown forced a grin. She walked over still upside-down kissing his blood soaked lips the clown responded with a soft groan. Sheattempted to make a snap at the meat but Penny pulled it away from her. 

 “Ah ah ah! you made a promise remember? Say you’re coming back with me.” 

 “Can I come with you tomorrow? I need to take care of something topside.”

 Penny frowned. “And what might that be?” he growled.

 “Werewolves.”

 “Why is that a problem?”

 “We have a….history…. and now one of their flea infested bitches plans on eating _my_ servant.”

 “Just get a new one.”

 “I like Jimbo. He's meager and listens.”

 “Unlike you.”

 “Thanks?” 

 Penny grunted and gave her an unhappy scowl. 

“Look you want me to stay with you? Then help me get him back. It’ll be much faster than me going alone.”

“I already told you I'm not getting involved” the clown grumbled taking a nibble out of the fillet. Leech hopped down and licked the blood that spilled down his chin. She got another growl out of him this one laced with a hint of need. “Please Penny~ come on just one night and I'm all yours.” 

 “Only to keep you out of trouble then. You'd bug me about it all night if I said no anyway…..”

“Looooovveee you!~” she sang kissing him hard and reaching for the meat that the clown pulled further away from her. 

 “I’m keeping this.” 

 “Fucking tease.”

 Pennywise grinned at her.

————

 

“UGH it already reeks!” Leech held her nose in disgust as she approached the bonfire Robert Grey reluctantly followed behind her. Young college aged kids were all drinking and dancing around the fire, Freddy leaned back on a log already with 3 girls sitting around him. Leech elbowed Robert and sighed nostalgically at the scene “Aahh memories.”

“You used to be like this?” he glanced at one of the girls grinding on a stranger, scowling at the thought. His current state mixed with his reluctance to be there made him extra moody tonight. 

 “Nah, I was the one who would drink as much free beer as I could then leave to smoke pot alone in the dark.” she fixed his coat for him with a mischievous smile. The disguised clown relaxed a bit, any contact at this point was a relief from the itch.

 “While that sounds just like you, you should be more careful little one, these woods are dark and filled with monsters” he smiled finally, brushing the fake hair back that hung over her eyes.

 “You’re distracting me from my mission” she shoved him playfully. 

 “That’s the point.” He winked at her. 

 “HEY BLOODSUCKER!” Freddy called out to them swaying over. “who's tall dark and brooding? thought you and the clown were exclusive now”

 “I am the clown Kruger.” Robert flashed golden eyes at him.

 “Holy shit you got him to go to a party? How the fuck did you manage that? I’ve been trying to get him to have fun forever”

 “Its easier when you have tits Fred.”

 “I have fun. I love having fun!” Robert folded his arms with a scowl.

 “Ok focus boys. Were in enemy territory tonight. The mission is to find Jimbo and make sure he doesn't become a snack.”

 “I thought we were getting him laid?” Freddy asked dropping a bag full of condoms and weird sex toys.

 “That changed when he brought home a stray.” Leech looked around at the other party guests and snarled.

 “And you say I'm territorial…” Robert arched an eyebrow. 

 “I'm going to find my familiar.”

 

Jim sat with Laurie nervously on a fallen log on the outskirts of the party. He was anxious jumping every time the girl touched him. 

“Jim baby whats wrong? Don't you want to do this?”

 “I think I just….I need a drink first..” he stood up to head back to the party.

 “Look, if you're not ready…”

 “NO! um no I am I just…nerves…” he quickly turned to leave but Laurie grabbed his hand “Jim come on you can talk to me.”

 Jim sighed and sat back down “you'll never believe this but the past few months of my life…well things have been a mess. I got into this…um side job.. and its starting to prove more trouble than its worth.”

 “You mean serving the vampire?”

 “Wait how did you? Oh no. Don't say that they were right and you're a monster too…shit you're not going to eat me are you?”

 “Of course not! I like you!”

 “Should have known I couldn't have anything normal.” he sighed sitting back down.

 “Screw normal Jim. Look my sisters think I'm going to eat you tonight but I brought you here because I wanted you to see me the real me. No other guy would stay with me because of what I am and I just thought… I thought being friends with the vampire you'd understand…”

 “I-I do! Understand I mean. Also friend is a really big exaggeration of the nature of that relationship….”

 “Then you…. Won’t leave?”

 “Of course not” Jim smiled and took her hand. “I just need that drink now. be…be right back don't move” he got up and walked away leaving the poor girl alone in the dark. She heard a hiss above her and looked up to a tree to see a pair of wide large eyes shining in the dim firelight. Long claws began moving a figure down the tree. As it came into the light a hollow skeletal face with abnormally large bat like ears and rows of hideous sharp teeth started to come into view. The creature wore a wig on its head and was drooling profusely. A slight churr rumbled from its chest. 

“Who the fuck invited you” Laurie spat bearing her teeth.

 The creature hissed. “Let him go mutt.” 

 “You're his “master” I assume? The abusive bitch thats tricked poor Jim into being her slave?”

 “He's not….…slave is a strong word..…” Leech stumbled her intimidation attempt failing.

 “Back off bloodsucker. Your little servant is mine now.”

 Leech charged forward sinking her claws deep into the side of a tree behind her. 

 “You harm one hair on his head bitch and I’ll make you wish they'd had dropped you off at the fucking pound where you belong.” the vampire was twitching with rage.

 “You dare imply that I was planning on eating him? You ever stop to think I might actually like your pet human?” 

 Leech recalled the conversation she had witnessed earlier. Maybe the wolf was genuine….. No, she still wasn't going to give her the chance.

 “One hair bitch. And I’ll start by ripping yours out right from your goddamn scalp.”

 “Go back to your circus freak bloodsucker. Which by the way, that whole thing? Fucking weird.”

 Fire danced in the vampires hollow eyes at the comment. 

 “Your head’s going to make a nice decoration on my mantle dog.” the two growled at each other for a bit, tension could be cut with a dull knife.

 “LAAAADDIIEES lets keep things friendly here its a party” Freddy stepped between the two just in time after watching the scene unfold. Leech was definitely going to fight someone tonight but it wasn't going to get in the way of him getting Jim laid. 

 “Go smoke a joint. Chill the hell out fangs ”

The vampire grumbled and walked away.

 

——-

 

Bob Grey awkwardly sat on a tree stump holding a beer. He didn't like the taste of it he just felt the need to look busy until he could finally go home. Leech told him his job was back up in case anything went wrong but so far he had been sat on the sidelines to her territorial rage. A blonde woman and her dark haired friend walked up to him. He sighed, annoyed that he'd have to interact with them. 

“Well, well well look at this tasty piece of meat sis!” the blonde said. Bob felt an instant rush of rage from that comment. If only they knew who they were calling food.

 “So big guy you here alone?” the dark haired girl traced a finger along his chest. Leech insisted on Robert Grey for his disguise probably to make her rivals jealous. Her plan was backfiring spectacularly. _Figures…_ He thought to himself

 “No, I'm not alone. Leave.”

 “So moody! I like a guy who's dark and mysterious!” The two girls giggled at each other.

 “I already said it once. Leave.”

 “Look wherever your little girlfriend is, she clearly doesn't care about you enough. Doesn’t she know that these woods are dangerous? Wouldn't want the big bad wolf to come gobble up a handsome thing like you.” the dark haired girl folded her legs over Roberts lap and rubbed his chest while the blonde walked closer to him throwing her scarf around his neck to pull him closer to her. 

 “Ugh can you not?” he could get rid of them if he wanted to. Werewolves or not he could scare them off easily. But he was here for his girl and she needed him to remain “human”. She owed him big for this.

 “You know this is _my_ party baby, I run this sorority we could head back to our house real quick before the main event begins. Just the three of us.” the blonde winked

 “I don't think you'd like me if you knew who I am.” Robert smirked knowing that the clown could easily send these annoying women running. 

 “And who might that be handsome?” 

“He's _mine_ mutt” came a snarl from behind the blonde who sniffed the air and winced. 

 “Ew… who invited count fuckula?”

 “You and your bitches have something that belongs to me.” Leech began stepping closer Robert watched the scene with interest. “Looks like you're trying to take something else from me now too. Seems like someone is going to have to put a leash on you dogs.” Oh she was jealous as hell. Robert gazed over at Leech who was giving the two girls an absolutely terrifying glare. Alright maybe he didn't mind this too much. 

 “Cute. Baldy mcbucktooth thinks she can take all of us on a full moon. The lone wolf always dies _darling_.”

 “Watch your tongue mongrel.” Robert stood up shoving the dark haired girl off him, eyes glowing yellow in rage. The blonde turned to face him and bared her teeth in disgust.

 “You're the clown? Wow didn't think you'd look that good under all that makeup. You fit each other nicely by the way, a walking freakshow.” she felt a claw tap on her shoulder and when the blonde turned she felt Leech’s forehead smashed directly into her face. 

 “BITCH” the alpha spat, nose bleeding. 

 “Your blood stinks just as bad as your pelt.” Leech sneered spitting out the mix of the wolf’s blood and her own thick black ichor. Robert placed his hand on his face “oh boy here we go.”

The alpha sister charged with a scream scratching Leech hard across the face, the vampire staggered back laughing touching the fresh wound and licking her fingers. Robert moved to protect the nosferatu but Leech hissed and held up her hand. _This is my fight._ She warned him mentally. He seemed to get the message but was unhappy about it. The other girl moved to grab the attacking vampire but Robert pulled her back with a growl. He could at least keep the fight fair. 

 “THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO BITCH?” Leech grinned in the firelight “COME ON you're the fucking alpha right? Hit me like one!” 

The blonde came again swinging with her fist this time hitting the vampire in the jaw. “good…dog…” she panted pulling off her wig and tossing it to Robert “hold this its going to get messy.”

 “I cant take you anywhere can I” he growled while fixing her fake hair in his hands. 

“OH SHIT CAT FIGHT!” Freddy shouted in excitement as a crowd gathered around werewolves growling, humans not noticing the monsters and cheering. 

The two girls lunged at each other Leech fighting dirty throwing punches and using her razor sharp claws while laughing. The alpha sister tore at Leech’s clothes slicing the vampires side deep. Leech grabbed her kneeing her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. The nosferatu pounced with a screech. 

 “IM THE ALPHA NOW CUNT!” she hit the werewolf hard and forced the side of her face into the dirt. “YOU HEAR THAT? I FUCKING OWN YOU!” the sister bit into Leech’s hand but the vampire didn't let up slamming the girl back into the dirt “NOW SAY MY NAME BITCH” she yelled into the night. The blonde shot a hand out to choke her but Leech knocked her in the face again with her clawed fist. “SAY MY FUCKING NAME MUTT.” the she-wolf punched Leech in the side of the head.The vampire spat black ichor into her face with a wicked smile and head butted her once again. Leech lifted her head her eye was swollen and the rest of her face covered in cuts and bashed open wounds. Thick dark blood poured out of them as the moon emerged from behind the clouds. 

“SPEAK DOGGIE SAY IT” Leech was too lost in the moment to notice the other werewolves beginning to transform.

 “You're fucking dead _Leech_.” the blonde grinned her eyes and teeth changing. Leech's eyes grew wide and she quickly hopped off the woman. The humans at the party panicked but were grabbed by their dates who were howling in glee. Robert’s disguise melted away and Pennywise walked over to his mate in an attempt to get her out of the current situation. 

“Time to go.” he grabbed her arm.

 “SHE TRIED TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE” the vampire hissed at him. 

 “And now you're outnumbered. I said I was coming to keep you out of trouble you're in trouble lets go.”

Before she could protest something furry lunged at the nosferatu grabbing her face in its jaws and shaking. Pennywise roared and ripped the wolf off of her claws digging into the creatures windpipe before throwing it to the side. The beast stood up and charged at him only to be smacked in the head hard with a large piece of flaming wood. Leech walked up and stepped hard on the beasts throat hissing as syrupy blood poured out from the puncture wounds on her head. Penny couldn't help but drool at how strong she had become. She may be small but his mate could pack a punch now and he was taking notice.

 “I'm only going to say this one more time mutt.” the vampire panted and pressed harder “I’m the fucking alpha now. Say my god damn name.”

 The wolf let out a pitiful howl and went limp under her. Leech released the she-wolf walking back to dumbfounded Pennywise pulling him down to plant a rough kiss on him before pushing aside the rest of the crowd. “Lets go get _Jim_.” she murmured coldly. 

————-

 

“You wanna explain THAT?” Freddy asked as Leech held a cold beer to her face wincing.

 “I don't like werewolves.”

 “Clearly.” Penny snarled while glaring at her. 

 “Oh relax, I won that’s all that should matter” 

 “You were nearly torn apart” the clown was NOT happy with her.

 “Seems like you're rubbing off on her in more ways than one ey clown?” Freddy nudged him harshly, laughing. Penny’s eyes flicked to Freddy if looks could kill the demon would already be in pieces.

 

Jim crashed through the woods carrying his clothes over his crotch screaming. “Holy shit!!! Ok so you guys might have been right….” he heard a choir of howling “OH SHIT!! Hide me!” he jumped behind the trio. 

 “well that solves that problem-AH” Leech mumbled pressing the beer to her head again.

 “m…master? what the fuck happened to you?…..I-is that a tooth imbedded in your face?”

 “You should see the other chick” she grinned proudly pulling the fang out and groaning in pain.

 “….Let me guess you've always wanted to say that.”

 “You bet your bare ass Jimbo”

 “So you finally do it? Did you use the monster sized condom and grab her ass like I said?” Freddy asked 

 “Not exactly…”

 “What happened?” 

 “She um….well everything was going really well……till she kinda tried to eat me”

 “That usually just makes it more fun” the clown flashed a grin at the poor shivering human.

 “You didn't get bit did you?” Leech pulled on his arm to check for bites examining him like one would a child that fell off a bike.

 “No?”

 “Cool were getting out of here then”

 

————-

 

Leech crashed into the nest of pillows and blankets Penny had made in the circus cart with a pitiful groan. Her face was still bruised and bleeding. 

“Not stopping at home first?” the clown finally broke the silence between them he was in a better mood to finally have her safe and alone with him.

 “I just want to sleep at this point.” she mumbled into a pillow reaching for her makeshift icepack.

 Pennywise grabbed it and pressed it to her face without mercy and she yelped in pain at the sudden cold pressure on her sensitive skin. “I deserve that” she whimpered 

 “If you weren't so fragile right now I’d say you deserve a lot more pet.” he spat 

 “Are we really doing this? My head hurts too much to argue.”

 “You made me stand there and watch them hurt you.”

 “I _made you_ let me fight my own battle”

 “The beast was about to tear your head off.”

 “Minor set back. I still won.”

Pennywise growled and shoved her into the pillows, pinning her down eyes rimmed red with rage. “Go on then punish me. Just remember you would have done the same if our roles were reversed” she spat back at him. _Stupid girl_ always defying him and causing trouble. He hated that she was right.

 “What are you waiting for” she hissed. His claw grabbed her face her eye was swollen shut but the other glared back into his own. The clown let out a frustrated rumble before kissing her roughly and shoving her back into the pillow nest. “You need to heal. You're no use to me like this.” he walked to the door. 

“Love you too asshole.” Leech sneered. 

 

She woke up to large hands gently dancing down her side the scent of burnt cotton candy filled her nose as soft lips pressed into the back of her neck. She felt a soothing vibration from the warm body behind her the vampire pressed herself against the clown and parted her lips letting shallow breaths leave her lungs. Penny's heat was definitely an interesting experience, at one minute he'd be ready to kill her the next the clown would be almost tender as if just being near her would sooth the angry need he felt. 

 Leech gently took the hand that was on the curve of her hip and laced her fingers over the top of them bringing the hand up between her breasts where she kissed it tenderly. The clowns eyes opened behind her and he pulled her tighter against him in desperate need to touch her. 

“You're awake” he mumbled licking one of her still healing cuts. “You sleep too long.”

 “Coming from the guy who spends 30 years in hibernation.” a hint of fear and sadness came over her when she remembered that little detail. He may be an ass but she was going to miss him desperately when he was gone, she wasn't ready to say goodbye.

 “What?” the clown sat up a little sensing the emotion.

 “it's…its nothing.” She tightened her grip on the gloved hand.

 “I can easily find out, might as well admit it.”

 “I don't want you to go ok. I’m…. afraid of being alone for that long” Leech sighed. 

 “Hmph I don't like your new fear.” the clown huffed.

 “Thats a first” Leech chuckled sadly.

 He nuzzled her with a purr.

 “I’ll stay as long as I can little one.”

 “At least I wont die before you wake up anymore.” she sat up to stretch. 

 “You seem to be putting in a good effort though” he grumbled getting up as well.

 “Admit it you were kinda into it.”

 “Not when you're in danger.”

 “Come on Penny I saw that drool.”

 The clown looked away from her. He didn't want to admit that he secretly loved seeing how jealous she got, it was a nice reminder that she was his and she’d fight anyone that tried to come between that. He suddenly felt that pesky itch again.

 “Aww the big scary monster is shy.”

 “I'm not shy.” he refused to look at her and play her game, pretending to still be mad.

 “Poor scary clown.”

 “Watch it Leech”

 “Come here big guy, be a good boy no need for shyness”

 Pennywise grunted, his need for relief outweighed his pride and he leaned down into her. 

 “goooood boy Penny” she stroked his hair and the clown began to purr.

 “You're taking advantage of me.” he grumbled into her cool pale skin.

 “I know its nice for a change, now give me what I want, go on”

 The clown growled he wasn't going to lose without a fight. “I know you need this, I felt how bad you wanted me when I woke up this morning.” she threw off her tank top and lay back on the pillow pile. His nose twitched a bit when she groped her breast. “Come on Pen I’ll take the itch away… if you're good” she smiled at him and placed her other hand on his crotch. He hissed at the touch. “seeee you need me don't you? Do you want me to help Penny?” he refused to answer instead he gave her a quick peck on the cheek while avoiding her gaze. “Is that a yes?”

Pennywise grumbled in response. “come get your treat then” Leech gave him a sly grin as she caressed her inner thigh. The clown stood up and fumbled with his pants in defeat. His need was too much for him to handle right now. Leech pulled off her underwear and opened her legs wide for him giving him the best view in the house. She made a claw and beckoned for him. “come here big boy thats it.”

 Penny rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward. “Good boy come on” he grunted planting his claws by her head fangs bared in annoyance. He placed his tip at her entrance and pushed in growling a bit.“Goooood boy Penny.” she grinned smugly. The clown snapped his hips. “mmmph fuck! Thats it Pennywise.” she pressed her forehead to his to stare at the clowns dangerous bleeding red eyes. Pennywise was fully pissed off now and he began to take his frustration out through fucking her. “Such a good booooyyy Penny! My pretty Penny” Leech cooed blissfully against his lips. He grabbed her thighs and sunk his claws in deep with a snarl “Tell me I'm a good boy again slut I dare you!” he roared and pounded her hard, his cock slamming deep into her. 

“S-so g-goood” she stammered and Penny rammed into her again. 

 “You're a real glutton for punishment aren't you Leech” he snarled biting her. 

She let out a strangled moan. “M-my lucky Penny” she giggled continuing to taunt him sending the clown into a frenzy. He roughly slammed into her over and over giving the vampire exactly what she wanted. The messy brawl with the werewolf made her feel more alive than when her heart was still beating, all she wanted right now was to have violent victory sex with her monster boyfriend. 

Leech reached her hand out to pull Penny in for a rough kiss but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. “Nice try slut” he snarled. Leech grinned and flicked her long raspberry colored tongue out to lick him but quickly pulled it back into her lips as Penny attempted to bite it. He was finally close enough now, _all according to plan._ She craned her neck and kissed him as hard as she could, the frustrated growl the clown released vibrated her whole body but he did not pull away. Instead he pushed her head down with his mouth letting his tongue slide into her throat causing Leech to gag a bit. Her inner muscles twitched around his cock and Pennywise pumped into her faster wanting to violently tear the orgasm right out of her suffocated lungs. He pulled his tongue from her throat and Leech gasped, the muscles in her body tightening as she sucked in air. She could feel her end approaching it was so close. Pennywise growled and grabbed her throat. “Submit” he snarled “You first” she panted, for someone with such dead looking eyes they sure danced like fire right now. He squeezed her throat tighter. “SUBMIT SLUT” the clown roared into her ear, Leech grinned and attacked the clown’s neck sinking her teeth into his white flesh. Penny twitched and fucked her harder, Leech’s muffled cries vibrating against his neck. As she reached the edge she bit harder and Pennywise moaned loudly at the love bite burying himself deep within her. She released him gasping his name and both of them toppled over the edge together. A few moments passed as they caught their breaths. Leech panted and smiled “So is this a draw then?” Pennywise narrowed his eyes and climbed off her.

“Oh come on!” she shouted.

“You're terrible.” he snarled laying next to her. She rolled over on to him not letting him get away this time.

“And you love me.” she teased. Pennywise grunted trying not to look at her. “Come ooooonnnn say it”

The killer clown turned his head away and mumbled something. “didn't quite get that, say it louder.” 

 He mumbled a bit louder. Leech bravely pulled his face back over to hers and kissed him. “Say it Penny.” Pennywise looked off to the side “You're terrible and I love you…leave me alone.” he muttered spent and defeated. Leech giggled and peppered his jawline with kisses. The clown rolled his eyes and gave her a big drool-ey kiss back right on the top of her forehead. He made sure to leave a face paint print just to piss her off later. It was going to be a long weekend for sure and Pennywise secretly wished it could be longer.

 

 


	3. Pennywise sucks at Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech and Penny have a fight. Penny gets the silent treatment and Leech tries really hard to ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one guys. From Pennywise's missing posters to their bickering I'm really starting to love the chemistry between these two characters. Next part of this is SUPER cute and also SUPER raunchy. So enjoy friends!

Pennywise Sucks at Apologies

 

“Who ever is playing as “trashpire” is losing badly.” Penny plopped on the couch between Freddy and Leech. 

“Wow thanks for the encouragement.” Leech grumbled as Freddy stabbed her character again. The demon was himself in the game of course, playing it somehow on the stupid Nintendo power glove. Leech put the controller down and packed another bowl in a huff.

“Aww giving up so soon bloodsucker?”

“You know its not fair when you use demon magic to win. Hey Penny sweetie, help me out here do that thing you do with the tv.” she picked the controller up after taking a hit from the colorful pipe. 

Pennywise growled “I am a timeless ancient evil not something you can use to cheat on video games.”

“It's not cheating if Freddy’s cheating too.”

Penny playfully covered her face with his hand causing Leech to lose once again. The clown cackled at her protest continuing to mess with her vision. Leech finally got fed up and bit down on his thumb. Pennywise growled with mock anger and the vampire released him peppering little kisses on the wound. 

“Ugh can you guys take a break today? I don't want to deal with Vorhees trying to break in” Freddy scooted over as far away from the couple as possible. 

“Is he at it again? Man I bet that asshole was way better when he didn't talk” Leech remembered the first time she had run into Jason and how obnoxious he was.

“Nah, He was still an asshole” Freddy grumbled taking a hit from the pipe.

“Speaking of silent giant assholes, you know who absolutely freaks me out?”

“Me?” Penny grinned proudly

“Haha you wish. You're a giant asshole for sure but you aint quiet love. No its Michael Myers, I ran into him in the store the other night and the guy just stood there silently in the middle of the aisle like he was trying to decide he wanted to stab me in the throat or not.” 

Penny's face twisted into that of pure offense. HOW DARE she think someone else was scarier than HIM. HIM the eater of worlds! The master of FEAR ITSELF. Pennywise felt his eye twitch and drift apart. 

“Mikey is a total jerk man, he has this high and mighty attitude. Just because you don't say anything doesn't make you the scarier monster.” Freddy let out a puff of smoke while handing the pipe to the vampire who took a long hit.

“Pfft you're the opposite end of the spectrum Fred, maybe take a page out of Myers book sometime and shut up” she passed the pipe back across Penny’s lap, who was eerily still, to the dream demon.

“Nonsense, the ladies love a chatty killer! Right clown?…Clown?…Earth to Jingles?”

Penny's eyes had rolled completely to opposite sides of his face.

“You ok Pen?” Leech waved a hand in front of his face. The clown snapped to life with a roar and his jaws extended like a goblin shark biting onto her wrist. “OW HEY WHAT THE HELL” she slapped him on the back of the head. Pennywise let go, quickly grabbing her shoulders and sniffing frantically. “Were you scared???” he asked still sniffing her “NO I'm fucking pissed off what the shit Penny!?”

“Y-you weren't scared? Not even a little?” wait was he worried?

“Looks like you're losing your edge clown! Mikey is the one who scares your girl now!” Freddy laughed and Leech threw a dusty old pillow at him.

“Kruger!!” she hissed.

Penny got up and made his way towards the well his face expressionless.

“Oooooh boy I can already tell this is going to become a thing with him.”

“Shouldn’t have said that Ol’ Mikey is the one who really gets the adrenaline pumping then!”

“Ugh don't say it like that. I don't even think he's that attractive. He wears a William Shatner mask for fucks sake”

“I'm going to tell him you said that next time I see him!”

“DONT”

“Awwww whats the matter? S-s-s-scared Mike’s gonna come get ya?!” Freddy cackled

“I will pay you not to Fred, I'm dead serious”

“Now I know what to put in your nightmares tonight!”

“You wouldn’t”

“The clown’s off having an existential crisis you're fair game bloodsucker!”

“Are you just being a sore loser because I beat you in guitar hero? I won fair and square its not my fault you don't know all the songs.”

Freddy got up and tipped his hat to her “See you in your dreams scaredy cat”

like an evil Santa he was gone.

 

 

Leech sat alone in her room trying her hardest not to fall asleep knowing that Freddy would continue to mess with her more. She suddenly wished she could lucid dream so she could just punch him in the face next time he popped up. The vampire rolled over onto her back. “Maybe if I ate something?” she thought aloud but that would require getting up and going out. She settled on reading pulling out a book she had got from the library on Derry’s history. She liked knowing about Penny’s past exploits since he was always so cryptic with her when she asked. Plus morbid stuff was interesting.

She was on a bit about an Easter explosion, over 100 children dead at the old iron works. She chuckled to herself “Man this must have been like Christmas come early for him” she kept reading recognizing his circus cart in one picture and she started wondering to herself how the hell did Penny get that down into the sewer. Her light began to flicker and Leech groaned knowing she’d have to get up and change the bulb. Stupid old house with its stupid shotty wiring. The light completely fizzed out without warning “Just my luck” she snarled grabbing a flashlight. When she turned it on she noticed something at the foot of her bed. No, someone. She brought the light up and saw the bloody stain on the figures shirt then finally to its face. It was a child. A dead one. The child spoke softly “Hello Leech wont you come play with us!” her face slowly began to decay. Leech sat back and continued to watch the show. The ghost girl floated up and landed so she was standing on Leech’s stomach. It crouched down so it was in her face.

“Come play with us!!” It roared.

“Spooky, Like the decay it’s a nice touch.”

The ghost frowned and then opened its jaws showing millions of teeth. Its tongue snaked out holding a small silver crucifix. Leech hissed at it in anger and the charm melted, sliver splashing onto her chest causing smoke to rise from her skin. She screamed in pain and the ghost realizing it messed up began frantically trying to wipe it off her. Leech’s skin began to burn and suddenly her tank top had caught fire from the heat. The ghost became the clown, who tore the burning fabric off of his mate stomping out the flames with his large boots. Penny noticing her skin was lighting on fire now, scooped her up and ran to the bathroom tossing her in the shower and turning it on.

She was soaked her favorite sleeping shirt was ruined and there was awkward burns on her boobs. Pennywise was in DEEP trouble.

“Penny…… why the FUCK did you use an actual silver crucifix to try to scare me?!”

“I-I..um did it work?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK DO I LOOK SCARED TO YOU?”

“Maybe the fire did alit-” 

“SHUT UP. I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT UP TO HER WITH YOU TONIGHT! get me a FUCKING towel and get the FUCK out” she screamed she had never gotten this mad at him before.

“You cant kick me out I own this house.”

“OUT”

The clown vanished quickly reappearing on the couch down stairs. Where he placed his giant gloved hands over his face. She’ll be back she always calls for him to come back. Any minute now….

 

————

 

A few hours had passed and Penny was messing with Freddy and Leech’s video game trying to scare kids up way too late through their screens. She hadn't called for him back.

“Someone’s been banished to the cooouuucchh!” Chucky sang from the doorway.

“I swear if you say any more words doll…”

“Heard the screaming awhile ago what did you do? It has to be good to get kicked out of the bedroom”

The clown sighed. “I tried to scare her and I accidentally set her on fire.”

“Holy shit!” Chucky cackled “thats amazing! I cant believe you fucked up that bad Jingles!”

“Wonderful.” Penny grumbled

“Don’t sweat it clown, she’ll be begging for you back in no time. You just have to be real nice for a few days, which I know is hard for you…”

“Whats the use, my mate hates me and I'm not scary anymore.” the clown moped his head sinking low.

“Pfft yeah Kruger told me she had a freaky run in with Meyers. Whats the matter losing your edge?”

“I’m not talking about this.”

“Cheer up Jingles like I said she’ll be begging for you back eventually. Bring her some gifts or somethin. Fancy chocolate chicks like that.”

“She cant eat chocolate she’s a vampire.”

“Uuuhh one of those silver charm bracelets? I stole Tiff one last week when I was in trouble for leaving that stiff on the new rug.”

“Just found out silver lights her on- wait….that was you?”

“I cleaned it up!”

“Barely.” the clown crossed his arms and rolled over on the couch.

“Look that girls crazy about you, she’ll be hollering your name again soon Jingles. I'm telling ya makeup sex is the best!”

Penny rubbed his temples. He was not in the mood to talk about this.

“Did you at least say you were sorry?”

“No. When have I ever had to say that. I don't grovel at her feet and beg like a dog.”

“HAHAHAHA oh man your funeral buddy.”

Pennywise rolled onto his back and dramatically sunk into a crack in the couch. The last thing he heard was the doll shouting some useless romantic advice about dishes before he was back in his nest in the sewer.

 

————

It had been a full morning with no Pennywise breathing down Leech’s neck. Usually he’d play his own little games with her. Trying to distract her while she poured her breakfast in her favorite mug, leaving dirty suggestive things on her morning crosswords. His favorite game was trying to convince her not to go to work. He was _very_ persuasive. This morning though the clown was completely absent, it was almost nice actually to finally have some space. Leech was able to go through her whole morning routine with no interruptions. It was going to be such a relaxing day. The vampire was thankful she had taken the day shift it was always slower and easier she was able to mingle with the customers more and pick better tasting victims for later. She’d forgive Penny tomorrow. Leech was going to enjoy her day off from him.

Today two young men walked into the bar they looked rugged and well built the type that would spend a lot of time outdoors. Chop-Top elbowed the newest waitress when he caught Leech staring at the lean body of one of the guys, the cannibal whispered something to the new girl and laughed. Penny would be pissed if he saw her right now and Leech smiled at the thought spinning a glass a bit just to show off. Oh he would be seething mad, but he deserves it after the way he'd been acting. The men left her a nice tip and the one she’d been eyeing gave her a grin as he left. He'd make a nice snack later. Chop-Top leaned against the bar “You're going to be in so much trouble” he laughed knowing how jealous his coworkers lover tended to get.

“I'm allowed to look, besides he deserves a kick in the ass. Penny’s been a huge jerk lately.”

Chop-Top scratched the metal plate under his 60s era wig as Leatherface came out of the kitchen “Hey big guy it’s a slow day mind if I take off early? We got plenty of burgers stored up from that last big weekend” Leech asked. Leatherface nodded and patted the vampires head Leech grinned “Thanks boss!” the giant leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder looking at where the two men sat in concern “Don't worry Bubba, Pen and I are solid I'm just messing with him for setting me on fire last night”

“What happened unfortunate juggling accident?” Leatherface’s eccentric brother twirled on a bar stool with laughter and the pretty new girl came over to the bar. She was one of the local werewolves and the only one Leech tolerated…..Tolerated is a strong word it was more she was contractually obligated to not start any more fights. “You got set on fire?”

“Yes Sandy I got set on fire. You didn't notice the burns on my cleavage?” Leech rolled her eyes. this bitch talks too much.

“What cleavage?” Chop-Top joked and Leech pushed him off the stool hard.

“My new boyfriend would never do that to me! He’s such a great guy!! Don't know why you put up with that kind of behavior that clown has”

“Gee Sandy! Maybe its because I actually love him and don't plan on dumping him in two weeks. You ever try that? I know its hard for you dogs to not hump the leg of everything you see” Leech muttered after turning away from the werewolf.

“What was that?” Sandy asked.

Leatherface and Chop-Top both began pointing frantically at the employee rules behind the bar. There was a new one scribbled in red marker at the bottom saying “NO MORE BLOOD-FEUDS” the vampire groaned.

“I mean um he’s an acquired taste. You get used to it.”

“I’ll say, must be so obnoxious with all that circus shit all the time. What a fucking weirdo…Oh and those bells and that shakey high pitched voice ugh”

“I. Like. The. Circus. Shit.” the nosferatu spat her fake smile beginning to crack. No one puts Penny down but her.

“it'd drive me crazy to date a guy who wore more make up than me.”

“HIS MAKEUP IS PERFECT AND HIS VOICE IS LIKE HONEY! Shut your whore mouth! I love my clown!!” the vampire roared claws scraping into the bar.

Leatherface practically threw the rule board at Leech. “She started it!”

“Your shifts over Leech, go home and no fighting” Chop-Top pushed the vampire out the door.

“FINE!” she got on her bike and rode off.

 

————-

 

It didn't help that everything reminded her of him. Leech wanted to head straight into the nearest storm drain after that incident and forgive him just so she could feel those long arms wrap around her. She was still mad at him though, and like a child he wouldn't learn his lesson unless she stuck to her guns and gave him the silent treatment. What made it hard was the clown’s presence seemed to be EVERYWHERE today. He was probably doing this on purpose so she’d forgive him faster. _”That little shit.”_ Leech thought to herself when she saw a missing poster with her face on it. She pulled it off the wall and read it

 

Missing: you

24 years old

Last seen yelling at a sweet innocent clown

description: big ears, sharp teeth and bald. Cutest vampire you'll ever see! 

If found please return to the nearest sewer opening or sad lonely clown. :o( 

 

Leech rolled her eyes at the sad faced balloon crudely drawn in the corner. “You think you can win me over by being cute you need to try harder Penny” fuck he's making this difficult for her.

She folded the paper and put it in her bag. Leech tried her best to avoid every red balloon tied to almost all the street signs she came across. Somehow she ended up in the park and the vampire decided to sit in the shadiest area she could find to avoid dealing with her clown problem at home. Leech felt the familiar cramp of hunger begin to build, tearing at her insides till she could no longer ignore it. She decided to look around the crowd for someone who wouldn't be missed. 

Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a couple local bullies shoving a kid against a tree off in the woods. This will work. The nosferatu crept into some bushes and waited for the boys to stop their tormenting. As she waited the smell of cotton candy and blood drifted into her nose. _Oh great._ She looked over and Pennywise was crouched in hunting mode diagonal from her. Of course he was here, that poor boy being pushed into the tree was terrified. “I’ll just take my food and go don't even talk to him…he’s probably after the kid anyway not the teens.” she thought to herself. The vampire moved closer and a twig snapped under her knee. “SHIT” she whispered then quickly covered her mouth, the poor nosferatu was still making all kinds of rookie mistakes. The teens let go of the boy who ran out of the woods and she saw the mess of orange hair snap in her direction. “Fantastic now were both mad at each other.” she rolled her eyes. 

“W-whos there?” one of the boys asked. Leech sighed and shot a claw out from her bush to drag him back into it with horrifying speed while he screamed. The other boy jumped back shrieking and fell against the tree he had pinned his own victim to only a few moments before. Sickening crunching sounds could be heard from the bush the boy’s friend had just disappeared into. The surviving bully picked up a sharp branch in an attempt to save his friend and using it like a spear he stabbed into the bush Leech was feasting in. Something caught it before it made contact with her and the vampire froze turning to see Pennywise towering over the other boy. “Its rude to disturb a girl while she's enjoying her meal.” he snarled Leech had fallen back against her snack and stared up at him both in shock and relief to see Penny decided to help her out. The clown looked over at her and gave her a cocky smirk. _If he thinks he's out of the dog house for saving my ass he's so wrong_. Leech stood up and sarcastically smiled back at him. “What the fuck! What the fuck is that!” the bully screamed. The boys eyes were wide with tears of sheer terror from seeing his friends blood covering the vampire’s chin and the now six foot circus demon towering over him. 

“Time to float kiddo” Pennywise lunged forward and delivered a perfect killing blow, dropping the body with a thud on the dirt. He turned to his vampire and gave a cocky grin. “SoooOOO….whats a girl like you doing in a place like this?” 

“Cute. You use that line on all the flesh eating women you meet?” Leech rolled her eyes. 

“Just the pretty ones like yourself my dear….. you going to finish that?” he pointed at the body next to her.

“I’m not giving you my meal and I'm still not talking to you” Leech crossed her arms and turned her head away from Pennywise trying not to get stuck in his golden stare. 

“You’re talking to me right now though!” the clown strolled over to her and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze with a single gloved finger.

“Yeah well…. only cause you saved my ass….so thanks…asshole.” Leech glared at him. Penny sensed her beginning to break.

“My my little firecracker, is that any way to treat your rescuer? I think I deserve more thanks than that” he pulled her closer to him so she could feel his hot breath on her cold lips.

“You’re not getting any. You’ve been a dick lately” Leech looked away from him trying her best to hide the creeping blush on her hollow cheeks

“Then why aren't you trying to get away?” he was inches away from her now. _Shit_

“I hate you” Leech snarled and closed her eyes “Mmmmm I hate you more” his soft lips pressed against hers. Stupid clown. The vampire ran a claw through his hair pulling him into her to deepen the kiss Pennywise purred with victory. Leech unceremoniously pushed him off her with a huff facing away from him to hide the fact she was about to start grinning like a school girl. Pennywise snickered.

“You know, you're lucky I didn't punish you for chasing off my initial meal with your stupid mistakes.” 

“Not everyone can be as perfect as you, I'm still learning. Give me a break.”

“Aww you're right I am perfect!” he smirked at his on lame joke.

“You're a narcissist is what you are.” Leech grumbled.

“I thought you weren't talking to me.”

“You’re right I'm not…I’m… you just….fuck….you’re so fucking frustrating you know that?” pennywise snarled and pinned her against the tree.

“Likewise bloodsucker. You have no idea how much you torment me.” 

“At least I don't light you on fire when my ego’s bruised”

“At least I have an ego. Pitiful little thing, if you spent half the time you spend moping around on practice you wouldn't need me to save you from these situations.” 

“I don’t need you to come save me I can take care of myself” Leech snarled back.

“That boy nearly impaled you. If I hadn't shown up you'd be one step away from losing that pretty head of yours. You're lucky I like you so much.” 

Leech shoved him back “Yeah but you didn’t do it for me did you! I know you too well. You did it because you thought I’d stop being mad at you.” she took a bold step forward. Too bold. “Selfish prick… you know perfectly well I would have been fine. Stop trying to scare me with that you “would have died” bullshit I'm not in the mood.”

The clown slammed her into a tree with a growl fully pissed off now.

“Stupid girl. Do I need to show you how much I care again?” Pennywise roared his claws splintering into the tree behind her. “Go ahead” she grinned“but you still wont be man enough to ever say you're sorry to my face.” What a brat. She was completely right of course, but still her attitude was definitely in need of adjusting. He hated when she was right.

The clown placed a knee between her legs and grabbed her neck bringing her close to him again. Leech whimpered a bit when he licked her neck and chin with greed. He groped her body possessively touching her in any way that he wanted to and the vampire glared at him trying everything she could to hide the flush of ichor under the skin of her cheeks. He was being an ass but she loved it when he got worked up like this. _Stupid clown._ When he kissed her again Leech moaned into his mouth pulling his waist so his hips pressed against hers. Penny had the hem of her pants in his claws prepared to rip them off until he sniffed the air and paused _more humans._

“Hello? Miss you ok?” a mans voice rang out in the woods. He couldn't see the clown or the bodies Penny had hidden them, but he left Leech. _Lets see how she does without him there to save her now._

Leech's eyes widened oh shit it's the guy from the bar. _Shit, shit, shit!!!_ Penny glanced over at her and sneered “Friend of your’s _darling_?” 

“Hey! Its you! What’s a pretty little bartender doing way out here in these woods?”

Pennywise bared his fangs in jealousy. _Oh she did know him._ “Yeah what are you doing out here Leech” he turned to her with an evil grin

“Oh um nothing really”

“Just fucking my lover in the woods.” Pennywise mocked her. Leech wanted to die at this point.

“JUST GOING ON A HIKE” she yelled over the clown.

“You uh seem a bit roughed up you ok?” walked over to touch her arm and she pulled back.

“Fine! I'm fine! Tripped on a rock silly me! I must have weak knees!”

“Yeah clowns seem to make them shake like a leaf” Pennywise smirked enjoying his little test.

“Want me to take a look at it?” the man asked,

“I’ll..I’ll be ok” thats a lie, she was far from ok right now especially since Penny was now running a gloved hand down the small of her back and attempting to stuff said hand down the back of her pants.

“Well in that case forgive me if I'm being too forward but my friend and I are here for a couple days while we prep for a backpacking trip. I’d love to get your number so we could hang out sometime.” 

This poor boy just signed his own death certificate. He was nice too, if Leech wasn't involved with Penny she might have even said yes. He’ll make a nice meal though, she didn't get to finish her’s after all. Pennywise walked behind the man and bared his fangs snapping his jaws near his head to show Leech what he planned on doing with him after she was gone. She gave the clown a look that said _Not today Pennywise._ “I’m actually already seeing someone-“ she paused an evil thought entering her mind and the vampire grinned at the clown wickedly “sorta… we’re having a big fight right now really.” Penny’s playful expression dropped. She wouldn't dare.

“Oh thats a shame you're more than welcome to talk about it, I'm Brad by the way”

“Lee-Lucy! I’m Lucy”

“You're _mine_ is what you are.” Penny walked over to her and ran his fingers roughy along his mark on her neck. Leech swatted him away.

“So tell me dear Lucy, why would this guy of your’s ever want to make you upset? If you were my girl I would treat you like a princess”

Leech shot Penny another look that said _“See? A princess!”_ Pennywise glared at her more.

“Well, it started as a practical joke gone wrong. Now its more about how he's being a selfishasshole”

“Well you're very cute a girl like you shouldn't have to put up with that”

“You think I'm attractive?” Leech laughed in surprise. Pennywise was fuming. “Huh I rarely ever hear that these days.” Leech looked directly into the clowns eyes.

“Absolutely, I have a thing for girls like yourself.” he chuckled and took a step closer to her. Wrong move buddy.

“Well um thanks…..don't think you'd like the real me though” 

“What are you getting at Leech” Penny snarled.

Brad took her hand and Leech saw the clown twitch. “Nonsense. That guy of your’s doesn't know how lucky he is to have you.” this poor sweet boy is a walking corpse at this point. Brad leaned in while stared at Leech’s lips as if asking to kiss her.

“Dont even think about it” Pennywise’s eyes were blood red. 

“Well thank you for the kind words” Leech turned away. _Maybe she took this too far._ She saw Penny struggling to hold his clown form together his face beginning to split. The human grabbed her chin to turn her face back to him and she glared. _Ok buddy you've overstayed your welcome._ Leech looked over to Penny and winked the clown narrowed his eyes. Suddenly Brad began to kiss her and the vampire snarled with rage, she bit clear through his lip sucking in the sweet blood. Brad screamed and staggered back. Leech laughed removing her wig to free her large bat like ears, she let her front fangs extend and brought her long red tongue out to lick up the blood on her chin. Pennywise hid the small half smile that threatened to break through his scowl. He did love to watch her work after all. Brad screamed in terror and disgust “Whats the matter baby? Thought you said I was beautiful.” she laughed as Pennywise made him self visible behind her the clown was still twitching a bit. “Hiya Brad!” 

“What the fuck is that! What the fuck are you?” 

“This is that boyfriend I was talking about dear. He’s not very happy about what you did. Neither am I.” 

“That thing? You're dating that thing?”

Pennywise grunted.

“He's a clown not a thing Brad, and yes I love him… even when he's being a jerk” she elbowed Penny hard and he elbowed her back with a huff.

“You're still not letting that go are you?” the clown side eyed her.

“No Penny I’m not, you can either swallow your pride and apologize or let me eat this guy and leave”

“Wait eat me?!”

Pennywise growled at his vampire “Don't interrupt Brad. And I have nothing to be sorry for, you're the one letting some filthy human touch you.”

“For the record I didn't want the kiss that was our friend taking it a bit too far. But you deserve it anyway after the way you’ve been acting. Biting me, lighting me on fire, all because I said someone else scared me one time? You have some serious jealousy issues.”

“Wow I’ll say”

“Shut up Brad!” Leech hissed “You could at least start with an apology Pen, but instead you just act like what you did was perfectly justified. PLUS at least the human can give me a compliment every now and then you selfish prick!”

Penny turned to growl at her more but the frantic shuffling of fleeing feet drew his attention away. He snarled at the direction of the running human and turned to Leech “I’ll be back for you.” 

“Go ahead I'm still not going to talk to you until you say you're sorry though!” The nosferatu yelled.

The clown glared and vanished. When she was finally alone Leech let out a roar in frustration. Fucking egotistical inter-dimensional clown. She cried by herself for a bit the weather becoming dark and stormy as a result. The vampire left her tears in the dirt and started to head home unaware of her clown watching her silently from the shadows. He hated seeing her upset and he knew was the one who caused it. He held up Brads detached head “ok maybe you're both right Ive been a bit of a “jerk” lately.” he made the head nod in agreement. “shall i try getting her back then, my way?” the head nodded no. “You would say that _Brad…._ you stole your taste and look where that got you hmm? I'm not giving in to her little apology game.” he turned the head to look at him “Yes I know I miss her terribly. Is that what you want to hear? You're dead I don't have to listen to you” Penny tossed the head behind him and ended his macabre one sided puppet show. The clown sunk into the shadows to plan.


	4. Pt2 Of Pennywise Sucks at Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny desperately tries to get out of the silent treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN writing this. Penny's tv show is criminally underused in fics and I like the idea of him trying to get his s/o to talk to him again. Also theres LOTS of smut in this. Pennywise lets Leech take control and he finds out she's been hanging out with Pinhead WAY TOO MUCH. Monster protip don't let your S/O get bedroom advice from Cenobites.

Leech got home shortly after the woods incident and decided an evening of shitty tv was just what the doctor ordered. She flipped it on and began surfing channels. One of them landed on that kids show Penny used to control the town. Oh joy he's going to try to bug her into talking to him. 

“I'm not talking to you” she flipped the channel again.

“Up next a everyones favorite clown runs into some rocky relationship trouble! Can Penny convince his girl to forgive him? Stay tuned for Pennywise The Dancing Clown!”

“Really? I just want to watch tv leave me alone.”

She flipped the channel again to the same show.

“Our friend Pennywise is having a rough day children!” A woman in the center of a crowd of kids began.

“Awww! What happened?” the kids asked, a few of them in various stages of decay or covered in blood.

“You're not going to let me watch anything else are you?” Leech set the remote down and the lady on the tv continued.

“His very special friend is very cross with him you see! Just for being a silly clown!”

“Poor Pennywise!”

“You set me on fire and ran away you don't deserve their sympathy.” Leech crossed her arms and took a sip of her drink.

“Pennywise misses his special friend very much!” the lady smiled at the screen

“He must love her a lot!” the one of the dead children said excitedly.

Leech raised an eyebrow. “Buttering me up is going to get you nowhere”

“Oh he does children! So so much! He didn't like it when that nasty human tried to take her away from him today.”

“You deserve it for being an ass.” Leech scowled at the tv.

“Booooo!” the children shouted

“Pennywise took care of him though, he's floating with all our friends in the sewers!”

“Yaaaay!”

“I was going to eat that one too you know.” She was trying to find reasons to complain now.

“You should come see him Leech! Come see your special friend Pennywise he misses you so so much!” the lady said.

“I already told you I'm not talking to you. You can either say you're sorry to my face or let me watch tv”

“HIYA KIDS!” the clown strolled onto the screen. 

“PENNYWISE!!” the kids in the crowd cheered happily

“Thats not what I meant.”

“I'm just stopping by to say hi to my very special friend who I know is watching back at home! Hiya Leech!”

“Hiya assface.” Leech said sarcastically.

“Oh don't be like that Leechie! Pennywise just wants you to come home with him! To your true home down in the sewer!”

“The sewer the sewer!” the kids chanted.

“In the sewer we have lots of fun planned for you! All the bloody flesh you can eat! A romantic dinner for two!! Eheheheheheee! You can even take a fun little ride on a… _candy cane_ …” his voice got extra dark and sinister for that last bit.

“Penny this is a kids show what the hell.”

The clown gave her a sickening grin. Leech continued to glare at him.

“Looks like my Leechie needs some encouragement kids!”

“I'm not going anywhere near your “candy cane” tonight stop trying to get in my pants” Leech’s cheeks were darkening.

“Oh come on we all know you miss your silly clown Leechie!…. _I could smell it on you up against that tree…_.”

“Penny and Leech sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g” the children sang.

“You hear that? Don't want to disappoint the kiddos! Come kiss your clown!” he blew a kiss at the screen and winked. Leech caught it and tossed it behind her. “Pretty sure you already let them down when you killed them”

“Oh they love floating here with me! Don't ya kids?”

“We love it Pennywise!”

“Leech should join us! Come float with us Leech!” the kids sang out.

“Are you asking to kill me again or on a date?” she honestly couldn't tell this time.

“Perhaps both! OOHAAAahahaha!” Pennywise laughed.

“In that case no.”

“Awww please come float with us!” the children chanted 

Leech got up off the couch and crossed her arms facing away from the tv.

“Pen you know exactly what you have to say and then maybe well talk.”

The corpse of a little boy walked up to Pennywise he was missing a hand. “Mr.Pennywise? Why is your special friend being so mean to you? Doesn't she love you?”

“Well, you see Edward Penny’s special friend is mad at him because he made a big mistake. He didn't mean to set her on fire, he was just so sad she didn't think he was scary anymore!”

“But you're the scariest of them all Pennywise!” the children shouted

“Thats right children…. _I am_. But Pennywise loves his dear friends fear the most! It smells so good when he and his special friend have…. _alone time_ …” his eyes flashed yellow on the screen.

“And here I thought you were actually going to say you were sorry. Guess you never missed me that much at all.”

“Oh but you do miss her Pennywise you do!” the kids yelled.

“Mr. Pennywise loves you so much Leech!” the little boy called Edward looked at her through the screen. 

Leech quickly glanced behind her and then back to the doorway. She had to admit the effort he was putting into this was impressive. 

“Should I kids? Should I say the magic words? She wont say no to the magic words!”

“Say them! Say them!”

Leech felt a something tall and warm press into her from behind long arms snaked around her middle and held her tightly in place as if she’d disappear if he let go. Soft lips gently pressed onto the top of her head and she felt his nose inhale deeply. The vampire felt tingles all through her body He really had missed her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

His voice was clear as day she felt the words flutter all through her body sending butterflies rushing through her stomach. _Oh he was playing dirty now_. She wanted to get more out of him but after that little trick she missed him too. Leech spun around and looked into those ocean blue eyes. She pulled him down to her and began planting little kisses on him “I love you” “I missed you too”“You're still in trouble” “This is all you're getting” “You stupid adorable idiot” she said between each peck before finally smashing her lips against his Penny chuckled and sent vibrations through out her whole body as he opened his mouth around hers. He lifted her up off the ground so she could wrap her legs around him. Leech softly moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth. The kids on the tv cheered and clapped. 

“YAY PENNYWISE!”

“You hear that kids? Pennywise is getting laid tonight!!” he pulled away smirking up at her.

“Ok first of all, once again, kids show. Gross what the hell. Second I said this is all you're getting”

“Thats a lie”

“Liar liar pants on fire!” the tv chanted.

“Prove that you can be nice and I may change my mind” leech nipped him lightly.

“Oh come on! We both know I could take you right now and you'd be begging for more” he gaveher an evil little smile.

Leech sighed and kissed his cherry red nose.

“You're not wrong, but you're still going to have to work for it.” 

“Why should I?” the clown set her down so he could tower over her.

“Because I want a two part apology.” 

“Oh? Getting greedy are we little one? Tell me one good reason I shouldn't punish you right here and now” 

“You owe me. I'm going to go take a nap if you want to finish making it up to me you can come with. If not enjoy the blue balls”

The young vampire knew had him at her mercy it was strange to be the one in power for once. Penny was definitely enjoying her game of hard to get. She was going to pay for it later oh yes, but tonight they both knew he was going to be the one begging for her.

 

Pennywise strolled in to her room and sat on the edge of Leech’s bed watching her intently as she threw on a comfy shirt and shimmied out of her jeans. She walked over and sat down on his lap. Penny instinctually brought his arms around her. He missed her cool skin against him and her scent of blood and ashes. “Hey look I'm sorry for yelling at you and for earlier. In the woods.”Leech said as she tenderly kissed her monster’s jaw.

“Oh you're going to pay for that still. After I make my….apology.” he grinned and Leech rolled her eyes.

“What was dear Brad scared of?”

“Bears.”

“How bland. He could have at least given you something to have fun with”

“At least he was easier to scare than you miss difficult” he grumbled.

“Well, maybe you can give me a nightmare later if you're extra good. You're still my favorite scary monster you know.” She saw a bit of….sadness? In his eyes. Was he actually being vulnerable? This was a first.

“Whats the use you'd know its me.”

“Give it a shot Penny it'll at least make you feel better.” she knew he was definitely still sore about that when he tightened his grip on her a bit. Poor Penny he really was terrifying, she was just so used to him at this point it was hard to be surprised when he was constantly overdoing it.

Penny didn't say anything instead he pulled her on top of him and fell back onto the bed. Leech settled comfortably into his ruffles breathing in his circus smells. “Hey Pen?” she whispered turning her head up to look at him. “hm?” he grunted “Theres a problem…I don't think I can take this nap. I-I’m not tired anymore….”

Pennywise cracked open a single golden eye and arched an eyebrow. “make me tired.” she whispered rubbing the silk fabric on his chest. Penny smirked “I thought you were still mad at me?” one of his large hands drew lazy circles into Leech’s back while the other was slowly making its way down to cup her ass. 

“I am, thats why I get to be on top this time”

“Is that how it works now?” he squeezed her right cheek

“Yes, I’ve decided that this is how you’ll make it up to me” Leech swung her leg around him so she was straddling him, she grabbed the hand that was on her butt and placed it back in its spot pushing him onto her while she leaned forward. Penny’s smirk grew wider “I think I can manage that” he growled before squeezing her ass hard. The clown smashed his lips against Leech’s and began sloppily kissing her making sure he was wet, nippy and rough just the way she liked it. Their mouths opened to let their tongues explore each other he was so warm on her cold lips it felt like she was melting. The clown squeezed her butt again this time pushing her hips down to grind against him and Leech felt something move in his pants at the contact. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling, grinding on him harder. 

Chucky walked by the open door on his way back to bed peaking into the room and nearly dropping his drink. “Holy shit Jingles you dirty fucker!” he whispered to himself. Penny opened one eye and narrowed it when he saw the doll in the doorway. Chucky gave him a thumps up and a humping gesture while winking. The door slammed shut in his face. 

“Mmmmm Pen did you.. mmph fuck… leave the door open?” Leech groaned against the clowns soft lips. “Sssshhh” Penny silenced her by biting her lower lip putting dangerous pressure on it with his buck teeth. “oohhh fuck~ Penny bite me harder” she moaned rubbing her hips against the clowns groin in encouragement. He groaned sending rumbling vibrations through the young vampire’s body. “Be careful what you wish for little one” Pennywise chuckled darkly his jaws beginning to extend his hot breath felt like fire on her cold skin. “Show me those scary teeth baby” she hummed rolling her head back for him. He snapped his jaws shut with ridiculous force right against her ear she yelped at the sudden movement. Penny felt a twinge of excitement from the small amount of fear he was able to bring out “Trying to butter me up huh kitten?” He whispered in her ear through his fangs

“Is it working?”

“Mmm try harder.” 

“I thought I was supposed to be in charge tonight” 

“Changed my mind” he laughed into her neck flesh and with out any warning bit hard. There it was, the sweet cold fear he had missed on her so much. He held her in place while she squirmed and tore at his silk costume. “FUCK Penny I said harder, not bite my head off!” Penny laughed while he chewed the small patch of ruined skin, tearing at it with his teeth and sucking her cool blood right from the vein. The vampire’s venom was like a cold chocolate raspberry tart on his tongue sour and sweet with fear. _Oooohhh he missed this._ “PENNYWISE! don't take so much! I'm going to pass out” she warned him. Penny didn't hear and continued to lick and suck the wound while grinding her down on him. He slipped a hand down the back of her underwear and tore at the soft skin of her backside before impatiently ripping the garment off completely. “I just got those” she complained he slapped her bare ass digging his claws in while biting her shoulder. _Alright he was getting too carried away._ Leech growled and shoved him back holding his wrists above him with her own claws “Finally going to fight back hmm?” he snickered. At least he was in a better mood now.

“You're supposed to be making it up to me remember?” 

“Can’t help getting carried away when you taste so good dear. Admit it though, I finally scared you!” his goofy teeth flashed up at her. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her bare pussy on his hard alien cock causing Penny to wine and contort his face a bit. 

“You were very scary baby, now it my turn to have some fun with you.”

“Gonna try to scare Ol’ Pennywise now hmm?” he panted drool pouring down his chin. 

“Oh you'll be screaming Penny. But you wont be afraid.” Leech gave him a wicked smile. He was in deep trouble. “You've been a very bad boy Pennywise” she cooed and gripped his wrists tighter. Penny didn't fight her one bit. “I’m going to make you beg for forgiveness and if you're good I may even let you fuck me.” she leaned in close to the clowns face and licked her blood off his chin and lips. The vampire kissed him possessively and Penny arched his back and groaned when she bit into his large soft bottom lip. 

Leech released one of his wrists and before he could move it she grabbed it again and held it in place “Behind your back” she ordered. He obeyed creating a snake like red rope that slithered up from behind the bed to bind himself for her. Leech’s eyes lit up in delight. “Like it?” he asked with a smirk. She pulled on the bindings “Very much” she ground her hips down on him and kissed the clown sweetly. Penny rumbled happily against her before snapping his hips up and causing Leech to gasp and moan. “You little shit did I say you can do that yet?”

“Oh no! Am I in trouble again?” he grinned.

Leech reached down off the bed and snatched up her jeans pulling her belt out of the loops. She lovingly brought the leather strap around his neck and pulled it through the buckle. Pennywise looked up at her and scrunched his nose. She pulled on the strap hard like a leash “Whats this? going to make me bark too?” he mocked her. She gave him a wicked smile and held him up to her face as her other hand traveled to his crotch. “No Penny, I'm going to make you howl.” Leech pressed her hand onto his cock rubbing him through the silk fabric. The muscle curled and moved against her hand as the clown hissed “You're so hard and ready for me Pennywise!” she giggled. Ok maybe Freddy was right about him rubbing off on her… he may have accidentally created a monster. “Mmmm Leech” he moaned her name as drool spilled out of his mouth. “I like it when you say my name like that” the vampire growled. Leech gripped him through his pantaloons and the clown growled “I bet you want to fuck me so bad, look how much you're twitching in there.” she tugged on the leash a bit “Should I let you out Penny?” Pennywise bared his fangs and panted. Leech pulled a little harder. “Answer me love.” Penny nodded and Leech rubbed him a bit rougher causing the clown to let out a strangled moan. “Come on Pen I want to hear it”

“Y-yes” he stammered she pulled his face close to hers those yellow eyes wild and desperate. “Yes what?” Penny’s eyes flick to the side in embarrassment. Leech took her hands off his cock and yanked on the leash causing him to look back at her.

“Please” he snarled.

“Good boy” she kissed him and let him fall back against the pillows while he sucked in air. 

Leech tore his pants open right down the middle freeing his cock from its silk prison. The appendage was slimy and dripping all for her, she pressed her hand on the underside of itcarefully avoiding the toothy opening at the bottom causing Penny to shudder. “I love turning my big scary monster into a mess like this” she snickered working Penny’s member while the clown panted and drooled. She brought her hand up to the head of his candy cane colored cock and rubbed gentle circles into it. Penny whined and bucked his hips. “Ooohh~ you liked that didn't you” Pennywise groaned and nodded she let go of his leash and shimmied down between his thighs “I bet you'd like it more if I did that with my tongue huh?” she grinned flicking said tongue out like a snake. The clown moaned, this bloodsucker was going to be the death of him. The contact of her cold tongue made him gasp. A few sinful licks later and he was sure of it now. She was reducing the god like creature into a puddle of need and desire. Pennywise rolled his head back and was making a drool covered mess of Leech’s pillows. This was torture.

She stopped when he was close to his end Penny looked at her with pleading eyes. Leech grabbed his leash and tugged him forward. “Look at the mess you've made of my bed Penny! Such a drooling messy boy you are.” she licked some of the drool off his chin. “I’ll forgive you because you look so hot all tied up like this for me” she grinned taking his cock in her hand again and lining him up with her entrance. “In fact I think I'm going to reward you now. But you're going to have to beg for it” Pennywise panted and glared at her. “Tell me you want it” Penny growled. “Come on Pen tell me.” 

“I want it” 

Leech chuckled. “How bad?” she tugged on the leash and Penny hissed.

“P-please.” 

“Oh a please! I like that.”

“Leeecchh” he growled unable to hold back anymore.

“I know love, you want to cum in my pussy so bad! I'm just having so much fun with you right now I never want it to end!” she laughed and stroked him at her entrance Penny was seconds away from ripping through the restraints and fucking her till she snapped in two. “One last thing Penny….. who owns this cock?” his wild red rimmed eyes flicked up at her. _Oh she did not just go there._

“Who owns this cock say it” she wiggled on the tip of his dick. Pennywise growled, she's going to pay for this later. Leech tugged the leash hard “Say it or I wont fuck you.” she snarled the ferocity rivaled his own. 

“……………….Y-you do.” 

“That’s right Pennywise” she laughed at him and leaned in her lips inches from his.

“Youre mine” she mocked him with a grin and a whisper. Pennywise actually let out a whimper at that. The vampire cut through his restraints behind him “Now, fuck me until I cant see straight.” and with that the clown shoved her down onto him. He growled and moaned with relief feeling her walls grip him tightly. Leech gasped at the fullness inside her as Pennywise fucked her desperately, he was so worked up and unhinged it was almost as if he'd die if he stopped. “Mmmmm you always take me so well” he snarled into her ear as he pounded her. “I’m gonna fill you up so good little one.” Leech moaned at his voice. At this point Pennywise could get her off with words alone. He bit her again this time on her other shoulder his claws dug deep into her ass as he slammed her up and down on himself. “F-fuck Penny you feel so good!” Leech threw her head back, the clown panted and grinned into her skin scraping his teeth against her. She began to moan louder he legs began to shake a bit and he felt her twitch around him. 

“Cum with me Pen I wanna feel it!” it was all he needed to hear. Penny bounced her faster on him to the point where she was unable to keep up with his speed. The vampires jaw hung open her sharp bat teeth on full display as her eyes rolled back “FUCK Pennywise I'm gonna-“ she came undone above him with a final shout of his name. He watched her ride him as stars crashed through her vision and Leech swore she was floating. She came crashing back down when she heard a roar and felt hot liquid shoot inside her cold body the sensation warming her up in the cool night air. They fell together against her pillows Penny shifted uncomfortably until he removed the belt from his neck. 

“Really?” he waved the makeshift leash in front of her. Leech gave him a cheeky grin. “Dirty little bloodsucker” he chuckled. “all mine.” he squeezed her tight to him. Penny’s eyes traveled down her body as she nuzzled his ruffles. He stopped at her butt and turned his head in curiosity at the strange new addition he had just found. “Whats this?” he poked the new little picture on her skin before slapping the spot playfully. The vampire froze and a dark flush began to form on her cheeks “hiding something from Ol’ Pennywise darling?” 

“Oh…..that….ok dont be mad..” Leech pushed herself up on his chest.

“Is that…one of my balloons?” Penny’s grin grew wider

“Look I uh…..don’t remember getting it.”

“Was this that recent _wild night_ the doll mentioned?” 

“Oh no… he told you everything didn't he.”

“Seems like he left out a few important details” Penny traced the new design with a gloved finger staring at it with pride. “Dont be embarrassed little one _I love it._ ” he whispered into her cheek and licked her cold skin affectionately. “You should get more! How bout my name!”

“This is the only one you're getting.”

“I’ll just carve my initials on the other cheek then!” he flashed a sinister smile

“oh my god DO NOT” 

The clown let out a fit of laughter as she got up to clean herself off. Leech felt hungry yellow eyes staring at the new tattoo from the dark and a low purr filled the air. After slipping on a new pair of underwear she walked back over to Pennywise who surprisingly was still there flipping through the book she had been reading. “Brushing up on your history bookworm?” he grinned at a picture nostalgically. 

“Learning a bit about my favorite subject. You've been a busy clown these past few centuries”

Pennywise smiled and motioned for her to sit between his long legs. She snuggled in against him comfortably picking up her book and flipping to where she last left off. Penny would zone in and out as she read chiming in every now and then to tell her what really happened at certain events.

“Thats not how that happened at all” the clown gave a toothy grin then pointing at another picture “I remember that! I was a giant bird!” 

“A bird?”

“With balloons! Just like the one on that pretty little ass of yours!” he squeezed Leech tight and kissed her cheek roughly. “I'm so glad you approve of my bad decision making” Leech shut the book with a yawn. “You still going to try to scare me tonight?” 

“Why do you think I'm still here? Waiting on you little one” 

“I thought you just loved me that much” 

“Perhaps” he grinned into the skin on the side of her head. Leech shut off the light and turned to her clown putting a cool soft hand against his cheek “Make my nightmares extra terrifying I want you to scare me good.”Penny was rendered speechless. That was the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to him.

“Oh I promise little one.” he kissed her with a purr “Sweet dreams” he smiled wickedly

As Leech drifted off Penny placed his large hands on top of her temples and peered into her dreams. 

Exactly five minutes later his eyes snapped back into place and Freddy was now in the room with them holding a shitty Michael Myers mask and a look of complete horror. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” he whispered at Pennywise who's eye was twitching slightly. “W-why was I wearing that harness and stripping?” Penny whispered to himself. 

“Why was I suddenly attending a leather circus?” Freddy hissed and turned to the clown

“Why were you there at all?”

“Told her I was going to get revenge for beating me!”

“You're still going on about that?”

“I’d be more concerned as to whats “going on” in your girlfriends head clown! What the fuck were you guys doing before she fell asleep?” Freddy looked over and saw the belt and red rope tossed to the edge of the bed. He looked up at Pennywise and gestured at the discarded restraints. 

The clown didn't need to answer. “She needs to stop hanging out around cenobites”

Leech shifted and mumbled on top of her clown “mmm ah~ Penny”

It took Freddy everything he had not to start yelling. “Never again….” the dream demon hopped out the window. 

 

 


	5. We're doing Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters prepare for Christmas. Leech gets a special visitor and has a hard time at a very important dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERYY CRISIS! SO the monsters are doing Christmas. Pennywise is a total grinch unless bribed and it turns out Papawise is just as horny for that Smith ass as his younger counterpart. This is a three parter folks!

Leech and Drac and Leatherface all fell through the door in the early morning of the old well house in a heap carrying bags upon bags of decorations and lights. 

“Ok men! Battle stations! Bubba you get the bird to the freezer then help Drac with decor and I shall tackle the tree!” 

“Let the festivities begin!” the vampire shouted happily digging out the most gaudy looking decor he could find.

The three broke and began flying around downstairs doing various Christmas themed actions. Pennywise was slowly making his way up the stars from the well cracking his joints and stretching after a long night of terrifying the children of the town. 

“Well, well, look who's up early! Good morning to you my little hunter!” he purred making a beeline to his favorite young vampire. He wrapped his arms around his mate and let out a happy growl. 

“What cha’ doing?” 

“Celebrating the up coming holiday” Leech was struggling to pick up the tree she had picked out for the living room.

“Theres a holiday?” Penny picked up a few of the ornaments she had laid out biting one to see if it was edible.

“Christmas?”

“oh that one were everyone is obsessed with pine trees and worship a bearded man?”

“Yes that one”

“I’m rarely awake for it.”

“Pen? Is this going to be your first traditional christmas” Leech’s eyes lit up.

“You're going to make a big deal out of this aren't you?”

“abso-fucking-lutely” she plopped a santa hat on his head.

“Lucky meee.”

“Plug these lights in will you? Tell me if any aren't working!” she excitedly handed him a tangled mess of small lights.

“Woah we doing Christmas?” Chucky strolled in with a coffee 

“Apparently.” the clown grumbled already getting tangled in lights.

“Chucky! Be a dear and put some ornaments up with Pen.” 

“Who said I was helping” the clown snarled trying to get the lights off of him.

“I did, you're the only one who can reach the top of the tree Pen. I need your height I'm small and insignificant!”

“Flattery will not convince me dear”

“I’ll bake you gingerbread cookies and do that _tongue thing_ you like later” Penny’s eyes flicked to Leech and then the tree.

“Doll, Hand me that red decoration.”

“I’m not helping you get laid anymore.”

Penny snatched the box up himself and began hanging decor while Leech battled with the lights. The pair had made progress though the poor vampire was growing more and more frustrated with the plugs.

“Leech. Hey Leech! Leechie look!” he nudged her excitedly

“Penny I'm busy…”

“Just loooooook!!” 

“Fine, what is it?” 

She turned to look at Pennywise who was holding a large candy cane ornament over his crotch “What does this remind you of?! eheheheehehehehehheee!”

“PENNY!”

“Aww you don't like it? I dont blame you _mines bigger_.” 

“PENNY PLEASE”

“You should see your face little one!”

“I AM TRYING TO KEEP THIS WHOLESOME”

Five or six more inappropriate jokes later they were almost finished. Leech handed Pennywise the star “Alright this is the last one you put up i want you to do it”

“Why? Is it important?

“You know… I actually have no idea? I think its because decorating is stressful or something.”

Pennywise unceremoniously plopped the star on the top of the tree. 

“Ok done I want my reward. Cookies first.”

“Wait one last thing” she handed him a plant with a string attached to it. “Hang this in the doorway.”

“A plant?”

“Don't question it just do it.”

“I don’t understand the significance of this decoration.”

“Ok don't move.” the vampire walked over to him under the doorway and beckoned for him to lean down. “Are you going to tell me about the plant now?”

“I figure I’d just show you what to do.”

The clown cocked an eyebrow as Leech traced her thumbs on his cheeks. He seemed to get the idea of what she was about to do and closed his eyes as her cold soft lips pressed into his. Pennywise let out a happy churr. “I like this plant” he growled into her mouth and deepened the kiss his large hand coming up to cradle the back of her head as the other cupped her backside. 

“WOOOOH MISTLETOEEEE!” Freddy cheered 

“Aww I think its sweet! Look at those two!” Tiff elbowed him hard. 

Leech pulled away and turned to Freddy. “Don't worry Kruger you can have a turn with Pen after I'm done with him”

“I'm not kissing the clown.”

Penny made a disgusted face and shook his jingly ruffles Leech laughed and kissed him again. “I’m going to go make your cookies……. Be gentle with him Fred”

 

A half hour passed Pennywise impatiently popped his head into the kitchen. 

“Done yet?” 

Leech was sitting with her head in one hand joint shakily held in the other. She was staring at her phone in complete terror. The clown cocked his head and poked her. “Leech” he poked her again. “Leeeeeech!” she turned to stare at him.

“My mom decided to surprise me this year.” her voice was empty. 

“And?”

“S-She’s in Bangor…”

Penny’s eyes grew wide. 

“Is she coming…..here?”

“Yes. She insisted… I couldn't say no. She….She wants to meet you….”

“Flat meeting. Right now.”

————-

 

“So mom does not know I am undead nor does she know I live with murderers in a house thats barely still standing.”

“Does she know you're getting stuffed by an inter-dimensional clown every night?” Freddy laughed and leaned back against the couch.

“Freddy I swear to god if you mention anything about that I will peel your dick like a banana and feed the scraps to the cat.” Leech dug her claws into the old table. 

“Damn Jingles your girl is kinky as fuck.”

“Please don’t go there” Pennywise rubbed his temples

“So what are we going to do about it then?” Tiffany asked

“Pen’s going to help make an illusion that were all normal.”

“You sure you can manage that jingles?” Chucky asked. 

“I’m the eater of worlds I can handle it. It’s just one human.”

“We’re so going to have to kill Leech’s mom” Chucky laughed.

“NO ONE IS KILLING MY MOM”

—--------

The preparations had been made everyone was in their human forms or somewhat. Penny was struggling with the illusion of such a massive scale. Leech could see him in deep concentration she was worried he wasn't going to be able to hold it for long. 

“Hey you good?”

“F-FINE I'm good I'm fine” as he said that a section of the upper floor crumbled and fell. 

“We’re going to have to kill my mom aren't we…”

Two kids resembling Chucky and Tiffany came charging into the room with rage. 

“CLOWN! WHY AM I A CHILD” Chucky screamed.

“Look I'm doing bare minimum here doll.”

“GIVE ME BACK MY BOOBS RIGHT NOW!” Tiff was pissed and brandishing a switchblade.

The two angry children both had knives ready to stab Robert Grey in the face when the door rang.

“SHOW TIME PEOPLE! MURDER WEAPONS AWAY!” 

Leech opened the door while fixing Robert’s coat.

“LUCY!”

“MOM!”

The two women embraced. Leech's mom was just like an older version of her but with wide hips a small waist and shoulder length wavy blonde hair. She wore a typical burgundy mom sweater and blouse with the most cliche of mom jeans. 

“Oh sweetie I missed you so much!” Leech saw the door behind her crumble a bit and Robert’s eye twitch.

“Missed you too mom! Great to see you! Why don't we get you to your hotel and we can all catch up there!”

“Oh but I want to meet your friends!”

“Well there they are you saw them time to go!”

“Dear, proper introductions please.”

“Ok we got Fred, and Vlad their kids Chucky and Tiffany-“

“WAIT WHAT” Freddy and Dracula both said in unison.

“Go with it-“ Leech growled “Um thats Bubba, my landlord Robert and our cat Churchill is around here somewhere.”

“Lucy, which one is the one you're sleeping with?” her mom whispered. 

“Mom!”

“Is he the tall one? He's handsome! Such big hands!” she looked Robert up and down.

“MOM”

“See where you get it from now Leech! Your mom’s a horn dog just like you!” Freddy laughed.

“FREDDY!” Leech roared while her mom awkwardly shook Leatherface’s hand

“She is not a horn-dog!” Robert hissed as the piano started to form cobwebs.

“GUYS!”

“She’s pretty bad Jingles” Chucky elbowed Robert in the leg.

“I……You know what actually yeah, she kinda is. Sorry love, you're a freak.” 

“GUYS MOM IS RIGHT HERE!”

“Why do they keep calling you Leech?” Ms. Smith looked over at them.

“UM UH its a long story.” Leech felt a tooth start to grow in her mouth.

“MRS. SMITH NICE TO MEET YOU FINALLY.” paint peeled off the wall behind Robert as he interrupted. 

“Its Ms. actually. You must be Robert Gray! My daughter’s handsome new man! She tells me so much about you!”

“Ha ha oh mom” Leech laughed nervously

Robert turned to Leech and as the floors faded. “What did you tell her about me?” he whispered. “We will talk about this later…” Leech hissed.

“Well are you going to show me around?”

A window re-broke somewhere upstairs. 

“Lets um lets get dinner! first! I’ll call a cab!”

The old door burst back open “NEPHEW!”

“OH FUCK” Leech screamed in sheer terror. Uncle Penny strolled into the house in full clown gear. Several windows upstairs broke and the walls of the house creaked back to its decayed state. 

“Nephew? Is your uncle a circus performer Robert?”

“Weeeeeellll helllooo hot stuff” Uncle Penny slid over to Leech’s mom 

“Oh um hello?”Leech twitched as Uncle Pen got uncomfortably close to her mom who was shocked and confused by the sudden invasion of a clown. 

“U-Uncle Penny? C-can I have a word?” 

“Sure Leechie I’ll humor ya.”

Freddy began to lose some of his skin and a scar started to form on Chucky’s face. Robert was struggling with holding so many illusions at once. 

“Ok look were trying to convince my mom I live a normal happy healthy life so she’ll leave. If you're going to stay you gotta play along.”

“So why do I have to be apart of this?”

“You want a human outsider to know all about our little sanctuary then?”

“You’re the one bringing her here and breaking all the rules”

“She just showed up”

“Yeah and you didn't dispose of her _vampire_. I swear the only reason I put up with your stupid mistakes is because you're dating my nephew.”

“She’s my mom.”

“Wow my junior sure knows how to pick em’. I’ll give you a pass and play along only because I owe ya for helping me clear out my lair. Also I want a date with Ms. Smith. I'm going to be awake for another 2 years now that its winter and junior cant have all the fun.”

“SHE IS MY MOM”

“And you got her good looks doll-face. I'm starting to see why the twerp is so into ya.”

“UNCLE PEN REALLY?”

“I mean technically were the same being sooo the attraction does make sense.”

“I cant believe were having this discussion.”

Robert walked into the room with a forced smile on his face “Can we please go now? You've abandoned me long enough.”

“Your uncle has a crush on my mom.”

“Well I mean we are the same being….”

“OH MY GOD.”

 

———————

 

“Lucy dear you're not eating?”

“I'm fine” she wasn't fine she was starving. She could hear every heart in the room and could smell every blood type. What made matters worse the waitress was a virgin with the sweetest smelling blood and the reddest cheeks. She felt herself salivating beginning to fantasize about sinking her teeth deep into the girls neck. Leech kept thinking about feeling that initial break of the skin and the pop of her favorite vein. It was enough to get the vampire going into a complete frenzy. Robert Gray kicked her under the table when he noticed that her eyes were trained on the woman whenever she walked by. “Hungry dear?” he asked with an evil grin watching the waitress pour his water. “N-not at all.” _Gosh those veins are big…._ he chuckled. “I don't know you look rather peckish” Leech kicked him back hard.

“He is right dear you look very pale maybe you should eat something” her mother chimed in. 

“You know maybe I just need to use the restroom excuse me…” she got up and practically ran to the nearest restroom frantically digging through her bag for her emergency flask. Leech began chugging it in an attempt to keep the hunger at bay. She peeked out and saw Robert casually talking with her mom. It was weird to see him being social. He gave her a golden eye flash and a grin, enjoying seeing her struggle with her true nature, the one he preferred. “Oh dear he is just lovely!” her mom said as she sat down “I’m so glad to see you've finally settled down after the whole Adam thing”

“Settled down?”

“Robert said something about moving in together and sharing the house? Honestly I think it'll be nice you can finally come out of hiding!”

“Did he now?” she glanced over to the clown in disguise. “We talked about it ONCE but nothing is final. RIGHT DEAR?”

“Ha right guess I’m just excited.” he looked..nervous? She’d have to ask him about this later. 

The waitress had come back and Leech’s eyes nearly rolled back into her skull from the smell. especially when she reached over the vampire to grab a menu, giving her the perfect view of her neck. Robert laughed at her as the waitress took orders. “Sir? How would you like your steak?” the creature in disguise smiled wolfishly “Blue. Practically mooing. Also no sides just meat” Leech’s mom gave him a strange look. “And you miss?”

“Um uh I’ll not have anything” e _xcept your pretty little heart on my plate._

“You sure dear you look so thin!” her mom placed a hand on her knee in concern.

“I’m sure mom”

“She’s right you know you are looking paler then usual _darling_ maybe you should step out for some air.”

“Later.”

Leech scratched at her wig a bit. The clown was going to torture her about this she just knew it. 

 

————-

 

When the food arrived Robert made a huge show of eating his steak letting the blood fall off each slice and making sure Leech was watching as he bit into it. She was losing her mind in her seat. Her mom rambled and Robert answered questions coming up with perfect lies. Leech saw a drop of blood on her lovers lips and felt like she was about to go full frenzy. When the waitress came by one more time to take their dessert orders that was when Leech stood up. “I need some fresh air.” she scurried out the back exit into an alleyway. 

She poked her head back in looking for the virgin waitress. She needed to feed RIGHT NOW. “ _See me_ ” she whispered the waitress looked up at her and walked over. Robert was watching the scene with absolute delight. “I dropped my contact can you come help me find it?” she asked hastily. It was a lame lure but Leech was desperate. The girl walked closer to the door. _Almost there._ “Help me I cant see” Leech’s eyes shined like two tiny moons in the night while a faint churr gurgled in the back of her throat. The door shut behind the waitress “Oh thank fuck” Leech purred and slammed the woman into the wall. She covered the girls mouth to muffle the scream and inhaled her neck flesh deeply. “God you smell so delicious human.” she licked the skin. “I'm going to savor every last drop of this.” Leech threw her own head back and extended her fangs. The poor sweet girl under her screamed and screamed but Leech pressed her hand into her mouth harder till the waitress was biting through it. She dove down and felt that sweet, sweet pop of the skin breaking till she hit what she was looking for. The vampire let the liquid life pour down her throat as she began to moan and growl in sublime satisfaction. 

Leech felt a tap on the shoulder as she finished finding Robert standing behind her watching. “My, my, my love! What big teeth you have” he chuckled Leech turned and screeched at him. “Relax its me.” he gently wiped some of the blood off her cheek with a finger tasting it himself. “You've been gone a for a bit mom got worried. See you couldn't restrain yourself.” he pulled her into him “Mind if I have a better taste dear?” Leech nodded, still in a bit of a frenzy and Robert pressed his lips against hers. She brought her hands up to his jaw and ran blood covered fingers against the side of his face. “Mmm you know how I love seeing you at work little hunter.” he groaned into her mouth “You may be sloppy but the passion you put into the kill is irresistible” his eyes flashed yellow in the night. Robert cleaned some of the red off Leech’s neck and face with hot licks and kisses. “Sorry I'm a mess” she panted “I like messes, I get to clean them up” he growled into her ear before he continued to suck the warm blood off her neck. “ _Shit_ Pen! If my mom wasn't waiting I’d be begging you to fuck me right now in this alley.” 

“We can send her a cab and take the long way home…. then you can watch _me_ at work” the clowns voice had broken through near the end causing Leech to whimper a bit. He chuckled and groped her breast with a huge hand. “You like the clown more than this human don't you dirty girl?” 

“Mmmm bet you want to see him hunt and kill again just like when I first tasted you,” he chuckled pressing a hand to her stomach. “how brave of you to approach a hungry monster like that. I could have torn you apart”

“W-why didn't you?”

He kissed her again pushing her into the wall.

“You changed. I should have taken you right then and there.” he snarled. Grinding his hips against her with need.

“Oh fuck Penny~” Leech moaned and he shoved up her dress to rub her pussy.

“Gonna to have to stop this soon or Ol’ Pennywise is going to have you slammed against that wall, screaming my name for all to hear.”

“I’m half tempted to say do it anyway” Leech panted. She was soaking through her leggings from the friction Pennywise/Robert was giving her. The disguised clown chuckled darkly and nipped at the gauges in her ear while gently tearing a hole in her leggings. Leech moaned when she felt his bare fingers make contact with her slick folds. He found her sensitive nub and beginning to rub lazy circles into it. “Look at my dirty girl! Moaning for her clown right next to a warm corpse. Maybe he’ll come out to play with you later if you're good” he began playfully teasing her entrance “My little cold blooded killer.” he chuckled “Just like her mate” Robert shoved a long finger inside of her and began to pump, Leech gasped as he fucked her with his hand. “Fuck Penny that feels so good” 

“Do you want more darling?”

“Yes” she panted

“Say it.”

“I want more Pennywise please!”

“That’s my girl. You're always so good for me.”

He pushed another finger into her and quickened his thrusts his animalistic growls breaking through the human disguise he wore. Leech moaned and spread her legs wider for him grinding her hips down onto his hand. 

He stopped and Robert pulled her dress back over her thighs. Leech wined at the loss of him but he put a single finger to her lips and looked to the door. 

The restaurant door opened and a familiar looking man poked his head out. “Woaaah junior look at you getting frisky in the back alley after a big meal! Good for you kiddo!” 

“You’re in an unusually chipper mood.” Robert growled. 

“Well your Uncle Bob here just got himself a nice date with a certain mama vampire.”

“She’s not a vampire” Leech poked her head up from behind Robert’s arm

“Look tell her well be back in a minute I need to hide this body and ….clean” he turned to Leech and smirked “Looks like were going to need to post pone our plans, wanna get dessert with me later?”

“Are you even hungry? I thought you ate all night last night.”

He flashed her a fang filled grin “I can be” 

Leech rolled her eyes and kissed him while Uncle Bob shut the door shaking his head.

“Its a date~” she smiled.


	6. We're doing Christmas PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech and Penny go on a holiday themed date after dinner with her mom. People die but really what did you expect out of these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANTS ROBERT GRAY FLUFF THIS CHRISTMAS? Here you go friends Penny tries to ice skate fails horribly but at least he gets to kill someone. Its kinda brutal people tend to forget he ripped Betty Ripson in half. I vow to be the clownfucker who doesn't forget. Always expect gore from me friends!
> 
> Also I've been having fun with Leech and Penny's killing styles. He tends to be very intense, tearing off limbs and what not. While Leech is more like a paper shredder that gets off on torture a bit. But like she'll share a joint with you before its fine. Leechie is really chill just kinda fucked up sometimes. Thats what happens when you let horrible monsters influence your life.

“Oh there you two are I was about to come look for you but I got caught up having a lovely conversation with your Uncle Bob! He's going to show me around town tomorrow so you two can go to work!” Leech’s mom smiled happily at them. She really was the cutest mom. 

“Yeah we ran into him on the way back from our um… smoke break…” Leech pulled at the bottom of her dress

“Ugh Lucy darling you know I detest that habit of yours.”

“Its a hard habit to quit.” Robert gave her a wicked grin and she elbowed him hard.

“‘I’m calling a cab. Well drop you off at the hotel mom we’re uh we’re going to…”

“Grab a drink?”

“Oh look at you two! Finishing each others sentences! So adorable!” 

The two monsters both blushed. “Mom! D-dont”

“Well you have to come up to my room I brought my home made lemon cookies the ones you loved when you were a kid!”

Leech whined realizing she cant indulge in her favorite treat. “We’ll take them to go.” Gray smiled 

 

———

 

“Wull eh offishully loff your mofer” Robert popped the last of an entire box of cookies into his mouth.

“You're just saying that because she fed you”

“You never feed me!”

“I bring you snacks all the time”

“Yeah as bribes!! And then its “Penny don't eat Randy he tips well. Pen will you help me make food I can’t even eat for some dumb holiday that worships a bird. Oh Penny never mind eat Randy for me he's tipping Sandy more. You were perfectly capable of eating Randy yourself you know!”

“The “ _Randy incident_ ” does not need to be brought back up” she growled shuffling her feet in the snow.

“Do you know what he was afraid of?!”

“Are we really doing this?”

“VAMPIRES LEECH! I literally just turned into you!”

She paused and turned to him.

“Wait why me specifically?”

“I don’t know….. maybe I like the way you look when you get, as you say, _hangry_ ”

“Aww really?!” her face lit up like a christmas tree.

“Yeah yeah enjoy the compliment……lazy bloodsucker…”

“Awwww Penny” she stopped and hugged him tight. Robert rolled his eyes and pulled her into him. 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” he smiled into her wig

———-

 

He brought her to the town square and paused to look at the giant tree in the center. They saw other couples drifting around the ice rink together, blissfully unaware of the monsters watching them. 

“You know, I bet you'd be killer at ice skating.” Leech gave him a sly grin

“Why’s that?”

“Its like dancing but on blades.”

“Go on…”

“Not the kind you're thinking of….. but I suppose you could kill someone with them if you got creative…”

“Hmmm… we should try it.”

“Ice skating or murder with ice skates?”

“Both!”

“Yeah because that would go over so well.”

“Fine! We’ll just do the boring part” he grabbed her hand and rushed to get in line. 

 

—————-

 

“Ok so I haven't actually done this in years. Last time I did was with Adam and I nearly broke my leg…”

Robert growled at the mention of her ex. Leech gave his arm a shove “Oh stop you got to rip him apart be happy. If it makes you feel any better I'm already having a way… better.. time….” they both paused to watch a beautiful young girl drift by with hunger.

“Dibs! I call dibs!” she elbowed him.

“You already ate tonight!” he hissed “You know I’ll just take it from you anyway.”

“That’s not how dibs works”

“As if I care. Alright lets make it a game then, who ever lures her first wins.”

“You are so on.” the nosferatu licked her lips and grinned. 

“Um sir I don’t think we carry your size skate…” the attendant pointed at the disguised clowns massive feet. Leech snorted and Robert gave her a shove. 

“Its ok I brought my own” he smiled 

“Hey! Hey Rob! Robert! Brobert!” she elbowed him over and over till he turned to look at her.

“What!?”

“You wanna know why people are terrified of clowns?”

“I’m going to regret this aren't I?” he sighed “Fine, why?”

“The bigger the feet, the bigger the dick!” she snorted again and banged on the railing. 

“Did you- did you just compliment my dick size?” his face became slightly pink

Leech wheezed at her own terrible dick joke. “Hey, I aint wrong big boy!” she gave him a flirty wink Robert turned bright red in embarrassment. “I cant take you anywhere.” he grumbled.

They sat down and Gray materialized skates onto his feet. Leech snickered as she laced hers up. 

“What?” he glared.

“You're so going to fall on your ass.”

“Am not!”

“Have you ever skated before?”

“How hard can it be” she saw him put weight on the blades under his feet and watched as his knee wiggled off balance.

“I'm going to totally win”

Robert stood up attempting to intimidate her only to wobble and catch himself on a ledge. Leech snorted with laughter. 

“D-dont laugh at me!”

“Oh my god you're like a baby deer trying to stand!”

“S-stop I am the alpha predator! AAHH” he fell to the side and opened his legs wide to stabilize himself.

“This is golden and we’re not even on the ice yet!”

She left him to go skate around on her own. He sneered and giggled when Leech wobbled a bit as well but as soon as she got the hang of it she was gliding around with ease. “You coming Bambi?” 

“Why are you calling me that? Don't call me that.”

“Because I know you’re going to spend half the time trying to stand the fuck back up.”

He growled and attempted to enter the ice rink watching the girl they were both competing to lure. He instantly slid sideways and latched onto the wall in embarrassment hearing an all too familiar cackle from behind him. “How are you so good at standing on ice! Tell me!” he snarled 

“Good? me? Pleeeaase they always picked me last for hockey when I was a kid.” she frowned at the memory and sighed. “Come here ruffles I’ll help you.” The vampire drifted over to the wall and hoisted him to his feet. “Hang on to the ledge for a bit and watch my feet.” she showed him the way to push forward and he watched her movements. “Go slow. I know how you like to rush things” Robert nodded and copied her with eyes trained on those pretty little legs. She turned around so she was skating backwards and started showing off “Not too bad! Still awkward as hell though!” Leech teased suddenly she fell back when she hit the wall and Gray unable to stop crashed on top of her. They both looked at the compromising position they were in and Leech let a slight blush creep onto her face before they both burst out laughing. “Oh god we’re terrible at this!” she wheezed “I bet that chick is laughing her ass off at us” Gray’s laughter died down and he lovingly placed his hand on her rib cage. The young vampire’s lips parted and her breathing deepened. Everything around them seemed to just melt away.

“It seems like I'm ill equipped to hunt in winter.” he chuckled. “I’ll need to practice”

“You accidentally caught me though, that good enough?” she gripped his coat and pulled him closer.

“Mmm I’d say its better” his eyes changed color as he leaned into her, his cold hand cupping her cheek. Leech closed her eyes and craned her neck to meet him their lips inches away from one another until they were interrupted by an angry female voice. “Hey Romeo and Juliet! Get up or get a room I'm working on my routine here” they both turned to find the girl they were trying to hunt standing over them with her hands on her hips. Robert gave Leech a sly grin. “Time for you to lose little hunter!” he hissed “How rude of us to get in your way miss! My apologies!” he turned and attempted to hoist himself up the girls eyes grew wide when she saw the handsome man before her leaning on the wall for support. “Say I'm quite bad at this and you seem to have great skill care to help?” his eyes flashed hungry yellow. “Wh-what about your girlfriend?” 

“What girlfriend?” he grinned making the memory of Leech and him disappear from the girls mind. His victim smiled and beckoned him to follow her.

“Oh you dick!” Leech growled “PLAY FAIR ASSHOLE” 

“Like you were ever going to play fair in the first place _darling._ ” he smirked awkardly pushing himself along the wall away with her target. 

“Ok you may have a point…but still!” she snarled and stood up fine if he wanted to play dirty she’d be more than happy to get dirty. Leech buttoned her coat up tighter and scraped the ice with the blade of her skates making a pile of white powder. She grinned and looked over at Robert who was leading the girl to an exit his eyes glowing bright like candles. The vampire stood up and skated over to him as fast as she could manage she skidded her skates so a spray of powder hit him on the back. She heard the disguised clown snarl and turn, thats when Leech nailed him with a ball of ice on the side of the head. “YOU LITTLE BRAT!” he roared and the vampire howled with laughter. Robert scooped up some of the ice shavings around him and lobbed a giant ice ball at Leech’s face. He grinned triumphantly while the vampire shook the ice out of her wig.

“Um hello?” the girl asked as the two disguised monsters glared at each other. 

“Not now _Ashley_ ” Gray snarled preparing to wipe the sly smirk off his lovers face.

“H-how did you know my name?”

He paused and looked over to his victim. “You must of mentioned it on the way over here or something.” 

Robert turned back to Leech but she was gone, vanished into the other skaters.

He grumbled something to himself and pushed his victim away from the crowd “Hey careful! I’m a finalist in the skating competition!” 

“You think I care?” Robert arched his brow and pulled her behind a store where he backed her into a corner.

“Oh mister you’re too rough~”

“You have no idea” his eyes began to shine. 

“I bet you like it rough too.” the girl grabbed at his belt buckle. Robert raised his brow unamused. He was about to mock her when he heard a familiar hissing from above him, his golden eyes trailed up long black gnarled claws till they locked onto two terrifying orbs of moonlight. They watched each other with intensity as the girl fumbled with his belt. He knew she was getting jealous and seeing his vampire get so worked up made his eyes shine even more. Robert gave Leech a victory smirk and a white gloved hand grabbed the girl by the throat. He began to squeeze the life out of the poor girl while practically eye fucking the vampire watching from above. Ashley screamed and his other hand covered her mouth. “That wont do you any good little miss Muffet. No one can hear you right now” his disguise melted away into the clown she screamed again “That was your favorite rhyme when you were little wasn't it? Little miss Muffet sat on her tuffet, eating her curds and way! hahahahaha!” he sang in a demented voice as horrible black claws creeped down the side of the building and a low churr filled the air. The clown removed his gloved hand from her mouth Ashley was hyperventilating now and tears streamed down her face. A new sickening voice whispered in her ear dripping with venom “then along came a spider who sat down beside her” The poor girl turned and was met with the face of skeletal bat like creature. The beast opened her fang filed mouth to let a long raspberry colored tongue drag along the girls face. Pennywise purred with delight. “And _frightened_ miss Muffet away.” He sang his is mouth opened up and thousands of black spiders poured out of it onto his victims face and chest. The girl let out a primal screech of sheer terror. 

The spiders on her vanished into shadowy smoke. Pennywise charged forward and ripped at the girls body creating a hole so big it nearly tore her in half. Leech sat on her wall and watched the life fade from her eyes as blood fell turning the white snow beneath them red.

“Sometimes I forget how dangerous you can be” she mused while she observed him rip the body into pieces tossing some in a pile to save for later. Penny looked up from his meal and grunted in approval. The vampire crawled off the wall and sneered at the corpse. 

“You got jealous didn't you” the clown grinned face covered in gore.

“Shut up you won the game don't rub it in.”

“Aww my little hunter is a sore loser!”

“I just didn't like the way she touched you” Leech grumbled.

Pennywise chuckled a bit digging in the torso of his victim till he found what he was looking for. “I got something that will make you feel better!”

“What?”

He held out the humans heart in one large gloved hand dramatically dropping on one knee mocking a human proposal “Take my heart love!” he let out a burst of laughter at his macabre joke. Leech snorted and put her hands on her knees gasping for air while the two of them had a giggle fit over the warm mangled corpse. “You fucking nerd” she scooped up some blood stained snow and threw it at him. It hit Penny in the chest and the clown growled. “Oh naughty naughty little hunter! _Now you've really done it_!” he grabbed a much bigger snow ball and lobbed it at her laughing when the force of it nearly knocked her down. The vampire hissed and threw one of her own hitting the clown between the eyes. He shook the snow off his face while his ruffles jingled like sleigh bells in the night. 

Leech walked over to him and picked up a strip of meat from the carcass. “May I?”

“Hmm you may. You might be earning it in a bit though.” Pennywise grinned wickedly.

“Thats a win-win for me.” the vampire rolled out her tongue and sucked the flesh, making sure the clown could see. he huffed “Dirty little thing, trying to tease Ol’ Pennywise” 

“You already teased me plenty in that _other_ alleyway.” she said mouth full of meat. 

“I never planned on stopping.” he grumbled, turning to the corpse 

She finished her last bite and silently stalked over to him her footsteps light and soundless like an owl’s wings. She tried to creep behind him but the clowns eyes were already shining gold in the night. When her arms snaked around his torso he switched their locations suddenly they were in the sewer and Leech had fallen off of him with a thud the corpse from their dessert landing next to her. 

“Ow hey Pen!”

“Look who's falling on their ass now!” he laughed at her. “Shoulda known better than to sneak up on the likes of me little hunter.”

“There a reason you brought me here? Or are we just going to chit chat all night”

“So eager I love it!” he chuckled reaching out and pulling her into him. “don't worry little one you'll get me soon, I want to have some more fun first.” Leech smirked at him and snaked her hand up his chest.

“Such as?”

“How about a little role play hmm?” he leaned down to meet her gaze and smell her arousal.

“Oh you kinky bastard~” Leech snickered as he nipped the top side of her face.

“You be the fox little hunter and I’ll be the hound.” he chuckled darkly “If I catch you I get to tear you apart”

“And if I get away?” she nipped at his nose

“You’re not going to love” he growled. “I always catch my prey.”

Leech kissed him with a snarl “Come and get me then.” she whispered against his lips. 


	7. Don't roleplay with Pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny brings Leech into the sewer after a cute ice skating date and suggests they try some role play. Turns out he gets VERY into character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEAMY THINGS AHEAD. It gets hot folks, Pennywise is a dirty dirty clown. Give Leech a break Penny you keep ruining her nice clothes! At least this time he lets her take them off first...

“PEN WHEN YOU SAID ROLE PLAY I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE SEXY FUN GAMES NOT ACTUAL RUNNING FROM A GIANT DOG!”

She heard a hyena like laugh echo though the sewer behind her. “Should have at least given me more of a handicap seeing how I'm in a dress and leggings here jackass”

A whisper came from a small pipe by her ear. “You can always take it off Leechie heehehehehe!”

“This is a new coat I'm not leaving it in the sewer I spent good money on this shit.”

“Then I'm just gong to have to rip it off of you!” came another whisper from a dark tunnel above her.

“Y-you’re not going to get me to strip its cold”

“Mmm I’ll keep you warm little fox” that one sounded like it was right in her ear. She spun around but no one was there. _Ok he was getting way too into this._ “Penny?” she heard laughter from one end of the tunnel it slowly started to turn into hideous snarling. “Pennywise?” agiant monstrous looking doberman with horrible giant yellow fangs and mange ridden skin trotted forward its pointed devil like ears were facing straight out to the side and its eyes lit up the dark tunnel.

“Nice doggy?”

The hound barked and snarled a giant glob of drool fell from its mouth Leech flinched.“Staaaay.” she put out her palms in a stopping gesture. The hound let out a horrible echoing howl and charged “SHIT!” Leech ran hoping she remembered her way through the sewer to the well entrance though she knew he was manipulating every twist and turn. Of course he would, he never plays fair. 

“Whats’ he gonna do when he catches you little fox?” a whisper came. 

“Bet he's gonna rip her up”

“He’ll taste her blood”

“Tear that pretty dress”

“You tear it you're buying me a new one” she panted stopping to catch her breath.

“You're going to feel his tongue on you soon.”

“Warm and wet.”

“Lapping at your skin.”

“Violating your mouth”

“Up and down your dirty little pussy hehehe”

Ichor flooded Leech’s cheeks. Alright so this is kinda hot. She heard more of the hound’s growling behind her and turned a corner to an area she had already been in before. That asshole.

“Wrong way Leechie”

“Wrong way! Now he’s gonna catch you”

“He’ll mark you up and make you beg little one”

“Pennywise always makes his little Leechie scream for more”

Leech felt her eyes flutter. She clutched at her neckline scratching the top of her breast a bit. Sweat pooled at the back of her neck. 

“Look at her already starting to break! She wants him so bad!”

Leech bit her lip and continued walking clearly he wanted her to go a different way. 

“You’re thinking about it aren't you? How good he feels between your legs”

“You're headed right toward him right into his open jaws!”

“You're not going to get to me Penny.” she lied. He knew it, she knew it. His words were definitely getting to her.

“Liiiiaaarrr” she felt a hot breath on the side of her neck.

“Ff-fuck” she whimpered 

“She wants him to touch her so bad! Bet she moans like a slut”

Leech felt something gently brush up the front of her thigh then vanish at the hem of her dress. 

She gasped. Between his teases and the obscene whispers she had completely forgotten she was running from something. 

“She’s distracted now! He’ll catch her for sure!”

“He’ll fill her up and she’ll be begging for more!”

Leech braced herself against some pipes she couldn't think straight. It got worse when something cupped her ass and squeezed.

“Don't stop. Don't lose little fox!”

“He wont let you cum if you lose! Don't you want to cum on his cock?”

“Jackass” she panted

“Dirty dirty mouthhh maybe Penny’s cock will shut you up”

“I know how bad you want it I can smell you little fox” he was right up in her ear again this timeshe felt a hand slide up her torso and grab her breast something flicked her nipple ring she half moaned half yelped before covering her mouth. The warm invisible hand vanished from her completely.

“Oooooh you liked that didn't you? Moaning like a bitch in heat”

“Bet she's dripping wet for him”

“You want his cock so bad don't you? You want him to fill your greedy cunt”

She felt something warm touch her between her legs cupping her pussy rubbing it a bit before vanishing again. Leech trembled gripping the pipe tightly.

“Shut up! I cant take this” she panted her frustration growing. “Just… just take me already”

“More lies little one. You know what that means?”

She heard something trotting toward her in the water. The massive dog panting and snarling at her as it began to pick up speed. The vampire took a different route one that she know would lead her to her other “home”.

“Where are you going? Thats not the way to your cozy warm bed!”

“I'm going home Penny thats where I'm going”

The whispers fell silent. She thought she had offended him at first until she heard a very satisfied purr like growling echoing through the pipes. “You liked the sound of that didn't you?” she grinned throwing the clowns taunting back into his face. “Maybe we can talk about it after you fill this aching emptiness between my legs hmm?” she heard another growl this one more annoyed but laced with arousal. She smirked. Leech had become accustomed to learning the meaning of Penny’s inhuman noises she could almost read him like a book now. 

“Sly little foxxxx” came a hot whisper in her ear. She shut her eyes and let out a small gasp as the invisible creature’s hot breath washed over her skin. 

She approached the tunnel that led to the cistern “Home sweet home” she chuckled. “I win Penny.” 

“She thinks she's won”

“Silly Leech.”

“I'm still going to make you beg”

“Are you now?” she grinned in amusement “What else are you gonna do to me hmm?”

“Oh I’ll spread you wide for me.”

“You'll take me over and over for however long I please little fox”

“But only when I'm good and ready and you'll be begging me for it the whole time.”

Leech made her way to the circus cart in the distance taking off her jacket, while Penny whispered horrible dirty things in her ears. She was getting more and more aroused from hearing the things he wanted to do to her. Eventually she paused at the entrance to the cistern panting and huffing her knees shaking from the desire building between her legs. She kept feeling his invisible touches on her, warm gloved hands touching her tenderly wherever they pleased, anywhere but where she wanted. She was reaching the peak of her sexual frustration she was so worked up and horny at this point she didn't care if she lost despite being a few steps away from his cart.

That was when the hound bounded forward from around the corner in the frozen water Leech turned letting her sexual frustration get to her and let out a fang filled inhuman screech. The beast leaped onto her pinning her to the sewer floor it snapped its jaws at her face but the vampire pushed past the fear reaching to touch it right behind the ear. The dog stopped. Its horrible glowing stare dimmed to intense yellow eyes and Leech made a claw which began to stroke the beast behind the ears. She gave the hound a smirk as she petted him. His tail wagged and the creature whined eyes turning blue he began to lick her face happily and bounded away. Leech rolled her eyes at Penny’s theatrics. 

When he didn't return Leech stood up and walked to the circus cart when she opened the door it was dark inside with just a small amount of lighting casting dark shadows here and there. “Penny? You in here?” she asked cautiously entering his nest. She heard a pleased growl followed by a purr. 

“Pennywise is that you?”

She felt a hot breath on her back. “Hello little foxxx” it said. She turned to greet him but saw nothing. More tricks. “I’ve been waiting for you” the whisper came from another part of the cart he was in here with her but she couldn't see where. “Did you enjoy our little game?”

“No I'm hot and bothered as fuck” she sassed him and something pushed her back on her ass. 

“Hmmm I can help you with that but you've been such a naughty little fox Leechie” 

Something pushed her thighs open and was now pushing her dress up to her stomach. Leech exhaled hard. She felt warm invisible gloves pushing their way up towards her dripping pussy only to stop inches away. She could feel his hot breath between her legs as if he was right there inhaling her scent .

“You want me to touch you don't you?”

“Y-yes”

“Too bad. You need to earn it.” His presence was gone in an instant. Leech squirmed and panted her body screaming for her clown to pleasure her. Penny's voice was now no longer a whisper and she swore she saw something move in the shadows.

“Get up”

She stood on shaky knees something purred with approval in the dark. 

“ _Strip._ ”

His words were like venom in her ear. She quickly moved to unzip the back of her dress but stopped dead when she hear an angry snarl. 

“NO!…… _slower_.”

A familiar shaped shadow made its self known to her and she turned to face it smirking at its command.

“Kinky bastard” she giggled and began removing her boots one leg at a time. She slid the bottom of the dress up for him making sure to slowly drag her fingers up her leg till she reached the hem of her leggings. She heard a very satisfied rumble from the shadowy figure. Leech began sliding the leggings down her legs she looked up at the shadow and bit her lip with her two razor sharp buckteeth. “I'm not wearing any underwear tonight.” she giggled and the figure growled again shifting in its seated position. She turned around and let him watch her unzip the back of her dress she heard ripping and scratching in the dark knowing that the claws had come out and he was just as turned on as she was. Leech pulled a strap from the dress down one of her shoulders and turned around to look at the figure who was purring and breathing heavy in the shadows. She peeled the other strap down as she turned around slowly pulling the rest of the dress off her top half letting it fall to the floor. The figure groaned. He could see all his little marks on her and her deaths head tattoo that he had grown quite fond of. He loved the look of her pale nearly white skin and the dark brown grey flush on her cheeks. His eyes hovered on the horrible scars on her neck both the ones that killed her and the ones he lovingly placed on her each time they were intimate. The scars of the other were almost unrecognizable compared to the ones he left on her. He purred with delight and adoration for his undead lover. 

Leech took a few bold steps towards the figure who snapped out of what seemed to be a trance.

“Not yet” he ordered. 

“Penny please I want to touch you”

“ _Not. Yet._ ”

She stepped back slowly removing her bra and began to play with her breasts. Fingers rolling the piercings on her nipples. She heard the clown shaped figure let out a deep hiss. He secretly loved those two little bad decisions. 

“Touch yourself” he managed to command and she obeyed he hand moving down from her breast to her stomach she shuddered as she dipped her fingers between her own legs looking at the pair of yellow eyes now glowing in the shadows. 

The vampire laid down and a old bean bag chair was shoved forward from the darkness. 

“Prop yourself up I want the best view”

She nodded secretly thanking him for the comfort. She opened her legs for him eyes still locked on his as she began to rub her clit in slow circles teasing herself more. She heard very faint moans and panting, the sound of fabric moving and something wet sliding free. The thought of Pennywise pleasuring himself while watching her caused her to moan and she slid a finger inside herself while thinking about how he looked stroking his long thick tendril.

“You're thinking about me aren't you dirty girl?” came his husky whisper “you look so delicious spread open for me like this”

“Ff-fuck Penny” she whimpered.

“Mmmm Leech” he growled. 

They continued watching each other until it was becoming unbearable for both of them. “Pennywise please! Please touch me!” Leech begged, the clown answered with a rumbling growl. 

“Pull them out. Let me see how wet you are.”

She obeyed removing her hand from her slit a bit of slick still connected her fingers. The clown purred. 

“Taste it.” 

She put her fingers in her mouth sucking her own juices and moaning. Her eyes shut for a brief second and her bean bag was gone replaced with something much more warm and solid. His hands ran all over her body every touch was electricity shooting through her straight to her spine. “Penny aaahh!” she gasped. 

His growls and purrs vibrated through her whole body and she threw her head against him. “Caught you little foxxx” he hissed into her ear. She actually felt her pussy clench just from his words and touches alone. A hand traveled down from her hip in between her legs Leech mewled and shuddered when she felt him tease her folds. She felt his slimy member pressing into her back and her eyes rolled up from the pure pleasure she was receiving from her monster lover. 

“Do I make you feel good little fox?” he purred into her ear. 

“Oh Penny yes!”

“You're about to feel even better.” 

He picked her up bridal style and tossed her onto his nest of pillows taking a second to admire how helpless he made such a fierce creature of the night look below him. He pinned her beneath him with a loud snarl. Leech shakily reached a hand up and touched the side of his face pulling him down to her, he chuckled and went with it till their mouths pressed together. The vampire raked her claws through Penny’s soft hair as they deepened their kiss. He purred as their vicious tongues traced over each other. Every inch of her felt like fire under his hands. His lips touching hers sent tingles through her whole body she was so starved for him she was unknowingly letting out a faint churring noise as she lost herself to desire. Penny gasped when her hand wrapped around his writhing tendril and she began to pump him while he trailed little kisses down her jaw to his spot on her neck. He bit into her purring with delight as thick ichor bubbled to the surface. The clown kissed and lapped at the wound. His bites were painful and fierce but they felt as meaningful as kisses when they fucked. There was emotion behind them, feelings he didn't care to voice but lovingly would show with his fangs. Leech didn't mind his literal love bites so much any more, she knew that this was his way of doing things and she would even bite him back to remind him that she loved him too. 

“Oohhh that feels goood little one” he hissed through his fangs losing himself in pleasure as he bucked his hips into her hand a few more times before he spread her open for him. He ground his member against her slick center letting the ridges of his cock rub against her clit.

He growled again and finally FINALLY pushed inside, Leech moaned obscenely as he filled her. God he felt so good. He grabbed her hips and began hammering into her Leech cried out in pure ecstasy as his tendril like member found a sweet spot inside her which he began hitting over and over with each pump. As she grew close he snarled and pulled away she growled in frustration “NO! PLEASE!” She shouted the clown pulled her up so she was seated against his chest. Pennywise stuffed his fingers in her mouth and bit her jaw “shhh were not done yet love” his dick slid back into her and moved in and out on its own at an agonizingly slow pace. She could feel Penny’s hot breath against her neck and his subtle shudders as she moved her hips to meet him.

“Pennywise please go faster fuck”

He rolled his hips deep into her. “Mmmmm hahahah told you I’d make you beg for it” he laughed “Do you want me to make you cum little fox?” he licked her neck and snaked a hand down her front to her clit. Her breath hitched as his fingers made contact. She was almost crying for him now he had her just where he wanted her. “Pennywise just fucking pound me already”

“So frustrated!” he slowed down even more

“PENNYWISE JUST FUCK ME” she screeched losing a bit of control of herself he answered with a roar that shook her to the bone. 

He let go of his control and slammed her onto her back shoving his cock into her without mercy. Leech gripped at his back digging her claws into him causing the clown to grunt while he fucked her. He moved back up her neck and bit again sucking on the wound Leech gasped while she dug her sharp talons into him further. Little droplets of his blood floated up to the ceiling of the cart as she tore into him but Penny was too far gone to care. 

He pounded her like this for some time before switching positions and taking her from behind, he re-entered her and Leech moaned happily taking every inch of him to the hilt. He was so deep inside her that when he began to move again she gasped his name and trembled.

“You take me so well” he growled picking his pace back up. Leech soon was dancing on the edge again and she began to beg him to let her cum. “Penny please I'm so close please let me cum please”

“I love the way you beg for my cock little one! Beg some more say my name!”

“Pennywise please!!” she panted desperately 

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum on your cock”

“Oh you're just too sweet my dirty little Leech!” he cooed “I think you've earned it my love go on”

“FUCK I love you so much!” she panted completely surrendering to him, the clown growled and started pounding into her at an inhuman speed he felt her walls flutter and he moaned at the tightness “Mmmm take it Leech take it take it!” he roared “OH FUCK PENNYWISE” she screamed as she came. He fucked her through it and reached his own end with a roar pumping into her until a wet patch of drool and cum pooled below them. 

He pulled out of her and picked his vampire up onto his lap. His tenta-dick caressing the angry bruises on her hips while his hands made little soothing circles into her skin. She didn't need to tell him, he could feel her adoration radiating off of her and Leech knew somewhere deep deep down he felt the exact same way. It was quite the ironic scene two horrible monsters wordlessly in love. 

They sat like that for a good amount of time catching their breaths enjoying the moment of sweetness before they went back to teasing each other with out mercy. The clown finally broke the calm and placed a sloppy drool filled kiss on his vampires cool cheek and she giggled in his arms. 

“Penny! stooop!”

“We should play like this more often my dear!” he licked her cold sweaty jaw.

“I gotta admit you did make a cute dog”

He pulled back in mild offense “I am not cute!”

“You know I have a soft spots for growly drool-ey beasts” she poked him on the nose and he grabbed her finger in his teeth with a threatening growl.

“Down boy!”she laughed 

“I still won both our little games kitten”

“And I still have a picture of you failing at ice skating” she smirked 

“Y-you didn’t!”

She laughed and kissed his nose. “Maybe if you're extra nice I wont make it our christmas card”

He huffed “You're evil”

“So are you” she nuzzled his ruffles and giggled at the soft sound of bells as she sighed happily in her clowns arms. 

“Hey Pen?”

“Hm”

“Maybe I can bring some of my stuff down here and stay with you a few nights out of the week maybe go halfsies on the house or something…I dunno-”

Pennywise’s face lit up and he kissed her hard. “I’d like that little one I’d like that very much.”


	8. Paranormal Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Paranormal investigation show invades the Neibolt House forcing its residents out. The team assumes that the Leech became one of the many missing victims of Derry when she bought the house in her name and never resurfaced. Really she just wants to stay "dead"and get some damn christmas shopping done. Adult Mike shows up and Penny has to deal with two problems at once. He's not thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Im stoked to finally throw in a member of the losers club! The paranormal investigators are totally based off the show Ghost Adventures which is one of the most hilarious things I've ever watched and HAD to do something with it for this AU. I totally headcannon that Penny's dog form has a giant weakness for ear scritches he cant say no and will involuntarily start moving his leg if you find the right spot. He's a poor touch starved pup. Also enjoy the HORRIBLE disgusting pet names because the calling an eldritch horror Snuggle Muffin is my aesthetic.

Early morning outside the Neibolt house:

 

“Hello! My name is Zander McPherson I’ve been a paranormal investigator for the past 10 years together me and my team: camera man Chris Steele and my sound operator Rick Durdson investigate the most haunted and unexplained mysteries this country has to offer. This week on Paranormal Journeys were take you live to the town with one of the most recorded unsolved disappearances in all the continental US: Derry Maine. On this episode we will investigate several of the key locations to these disappearances one being a bar on the edge of town that the locals seem to avoid, the haunted sewers, and finally we will conclude with our lockdown in the abandoned house located on 29 Neibolt ST where legend has it a young woman purchased the house and never came back out. Join us live later tonight in our investigation only on Paranormal Journeys.”

The camera team cut for commercial outside the old house on Neibolt. Unaware of all the eyes watching from the second story window. 

 

“So um…..What are we gonna do?” Chucky asked 

“Was he talking about me? Oh shit! Am I an urban legend now?” Leech clapped.

“Hey thats exciting! Congrats sweetie!” Tiff gave the young vampire a high five and Leatherface hugged her.

“So do we tell Jingles or just let him figure it out?” Chucky asked.

“I mean the problem here is that this is being filmed live so people will see everything and probably draw more attention to the place” Leech stated looking at the camera guys.

“Well we’re fucked.” Tiff sighed.

“Guys what if the house is actually haunted and they do find something” Leech asked nervously

“Why would this place be haunted?”

“Chucky, think about how many people we killed here and thats not counting what Penny has done. This place is totally haunted.”

“So do we like ask the ghosts to like not fuck with us?” Tiff crossed her arms.

“Yeah sorry about killing you, can you guys like be chill and help us out?” Chucky rolled his eyes sarcastically 

A familiar jingle popped into the room.

“Whats going on now?” Leech ran over and grabbed Pennywise’s arms.

“Pen we got a code black!”

“What’s a code black? What does that even mean?”

“Paranormal investigators” Chucky rolled his eyes at Leech’s dumb code words she and Freddy came up with one night after way too much pot. 

“Pen they're filming live”

“So they wont find anything, no need to be scared kitten” he poked his vampire on the nose.

“He seems really lax about this.” Tiff stated.

“Just go around them till they're done” Penny waved a hand nonchalantly.

“Well this is going to be awkward as fuck we’re just supposed to go about our entire day with these assholes wandering around our house?” Chucky asked looking back out the window with Leech.

“Eh I’ve dealt with it before no big deal” Penny walked over and peered over the vampire’s shoulder.

“Can I eat one?” she turned to him excitedly.

“No Leech”

“Aww come on the big one looks like a bleeder!”

“If you must eat one grab an intern _after_ they leave” Penny said observing the intruders.

“But Snuggle Muffin! I want the big oneee” she yanked on his arm specifically just to piss him off. The clown froze.

“ _Leech_ what did I say about calling me that around other people?” he twitched.

“That’s why I'm doing it!”

“Why are you like this!” Penny hissed at her.

“Holy fuck Jingles” Chucky’s jaw had dropped.

“Dont-”

“Or should I say Snuggle Muffin! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA”

“You are in so much trouble _Pookie Bear_.” the clown sneered at Leech who glared back.

“OH MY GOD THATS JUST AS BAD”

“How did you guys manage to get even grosser than you were before?” Tiff asked flinching at the horrible pet names.

The two monsters didn't hear and continued to try to out embarrass the other.

“ Oh yeah two can play at that game _Frowny clowny_ ”

“Weechie peachie”

“Oh you dick! Fine I'm going to use it! _Ruffle wuffles_ ” Pennywise gasped and snarled “You promised not to ever say that one!”

“And now I am actually getting sick.” Chucky held his mouth.

“Chucky you call me Sugar Tits all the time” Tiff elbowed him.

“Sugar Tits is a mature pet name babe, what they're doing is an abomination” they stopped bickering when the front door creaked open. The group all peered down the stairs.

“We have just started our day time investigation of the abandoned house where some say you can still hear the cries of Lucy Smith the most recent owner who vanished without a trace”

The clown and the vampire both turned a dark shade in embarrassment.

“I mean…he’s not wrong…” Penny began

“Well they're certainly not cries of sadness am I right clown?” Chucky elbowed Penny in the leg hard.

“We uh….. should probably look into sound proofing this place a bit better Pen…”

“Guys again, how are you this gross?” Tiff hissed.

“I mean you guys can be bad too.” Leech looked over to the doll couple.

“Yeah saw that you two just couldn't wait to get off the couch the other night” Penny gave them a fang filled grin

“I… we.. well you guys screw in the kitchen constantly.” Chucky turned bright red.

“Yeah you broke my spider mug!” 

“That was like what maybe two or three times and I bought you a new one Tiff sheesh.” Leech folded her arms.

Leatherface put his fingers to his lips and frantically pointed at the stairs while the couples fought.

“I'm getting mad negative energy coming from the upstairs man” said the sound operator.

“Go check it out on the EMF reader bro” Zander looked around the old decaying house.

“Everyone quiet! Especially you Leatherface!” the clown hissed.

“Pen! Leatherface never says anything!” Leech snarled defending the giant.

“Leech shut it”

“Bite me _Penpen_ ”

“I will if you don't shut it”

“Get a room!” Chucky rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Chucky” the both said in unison.

The investigator Rick waved a odd looking machine all around the room nearly shoving the thing right up Leatherface’s nose and poking Chucky in the eye, the monsters all held still. “Remember, if anyone bumps into them the illusion fails” Pennywise warned.

Leech shrugged and walked up to the ceiling. “Problem solved!” a sound mic hit her on the head 

“Idiot.” Penny brought his hand to his face.

“Woah man I think I felt something grab my mic!”

“Bro check the play back footage!”

“As you can see a strange orb floated by the screen right as the mic passes over a cold spot on the ceiling. Could this be the spirits of those who disappeared attempting contact?”

“Oh I’ll make contact asshole, with my fist” the vampires claws grew out.

“Leech!” her housemates hissed

“Get down here before you fuck something else up!” Chucky snarled at her.

“Look if I just crawl on the ceiling it'll be fine! See!” as soon as she placed her hands on the rotting ceiling a piece of wood crumbled and fell.

“DID YOU SEE THAT Z?”

“BRO”

“BROOO GET THE SPIRIT BOX”

“Now do you see why we said to get down?” Tiff hissed

“Lucy Smith if you are there please say something! Let us know of your presence”

“Yeah sure I got one for you Z, bite my pretty undead ass” she smirked.

“DID YOU HEAR THAT Z?? IT SAID YOUR NAME AND BITE”

“PEN I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY CANT HEAR US” she turned to the clown in horror.

“I DID!” he yelled back in a whisper.

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” 

“I DONT KNOW”

“Dude I think some of their shit is actually legit!” Chucky said looking at the equipment.

“Oh wonderful…” Penny growled grabbing the residents of the house.

They felt a popping in the air and suddenly everyone was in the sewer.

“Ah man what reeks! Oh wait Jingles just brought us all to his place.” Chucky pulled his shirt over his nose.

The group stood in the cistern, well most of them, he had to leave poor Leech stranded on the ceiling. 

“Wait here” Pennywise told everyone.

“We’re not waiting in this gross ass place clown” Chucky grumbled

“Its not… its not gross.”

“Its the sewer” Tiff rolled her eyes.

“……….Leech doesn't mind it”

“We noticed Leech puts up with a lot of things you do..…that, and she’s usually just as bad.” Tiff made a particular disgusted face at the shredded mattress in the circus cart.

“Like the hoarding? Jesus Jingles you got enough shit?” Chucky gestured to the tower.

“It's a collection” Penny snapped.

“It's hoarding sweetheart” Tiff placed a hand on his knee.

“I'm going to go rescue my mate now” the clown vanished in a puff of smoke and confetti.

“Hurry up this place is disgusting!” Chucky shouted after him.

“You know… they remind me of us sometimes” Tiff smiled.

“Don't even go there Tiff I don't got a hoarding problem”

——————- 

 

Leech tried to crawl along the ceiling of the old well house as quietly as she could it was proving rather difficult being how the old house creaked and moaned whenever someone moved.

“We’ve brought in medium Linda Carlyle to help us make contact with the spirits and better understand what may be taking the people of this town.” Zander shoved in an older woman maybe in her 40s with bleached hair and way too many accessories. 

“I sense a dark presence here Zander. A very dark presence.”

“Do you think it could be demons?”

“Its very possible. I see so much blood so many little voices screaming in pain.”

“What about Lucy Smith do you hear her?”

“She is here. And she is angry.”

“DAMN RIGHT I’M ANGRY YALL ARE WAVING THOSE CROSES AROUND AND RUINING MY MORNING I’M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING RIGHT NOW”the vampire hissed. She attempted to climb down the wall only to be met face to face with a rosary. She screeched in terror and skittered back up to a corner. She was trapped in there. 

“Hiya gorgeous!”

Pennywise popped in front of her his hand casually resting on his chin as he gave her a toothy smirk. The vampire nearly fell onto the camera crew below her.

“Penny what the shit”

“Just….hanging around I see! hahahaha!”

“PENNY”

“Oh relax, I'm here to get you out of this…maybe…”

“Penny they have crucifixes!!!”

“I can tell! Look at you trembling I could just eat you up!”

“This isn't funny!”

“Oh I'm finding it hilarious honey buns!” he brought both his hands up to his chin and crossed his long legs behind him while he stared at her.

“They're going to start saying religious shit” 

“Hmm cant have that, what are the magic words then?” the clown sneered.

“Get me the fuck out of here before I get staked and beheaded?”

“Nooooope”

“Pennywise seriously”

“Come on Leechie saaayyy it!”

“I’m sorry I called you _snuggle muffin_ in front of everyone, now will you please get me out of this house.”

“Mmmm there it is! Come here you” he pulled her against him and they popped into the sewer. The landing was less than desirable as Penny landed on top of her both face down. “Pen off!… crushing me!” he sat on his knees as Leech went to stand as well until her backside pushed into him “Well well well! Isn't this a familiar sight! Feels like it was only yesterday!” he let out a dark giggle. 

“Really? We’re going there?”

“You're the one who's ass is still in the air darling” he gave it a playful slap. 

“You're obnoxious” she rolled onto her back.

“That’s how you treat your rescuer?”

“Oh please you hardly broke a sweat.”

“You still owe me a thank you” the clown smirked and Leech rolled her eyes at him.

“Come here asshole” the clown leaned down and Leech kissed him as he grinned.

“Awww! Look Tiff! Snuggle Muffin and Pookie Bear are smoochin!” Chucky laughed at them.

“Shut up Chucky” they both growled in unison. 

 

——-

 

“Pen when can we go back? I have things to do today”

“We’re all staying here till I get rid of them”

“I can think of a few good ways” Chucky spun a switch blade in his hands 

“Look I'm going to change out of my pjs and get my god damn shopping done I'm tired of just waiting around for those douchebags to leave” leech walked into the cart and sealed it up.

Penny rolled his eyes and went after her. “Stubborn bloodsucker…” he grumbled to himself. “Dont touch my stuff.” he turned to his tenants.

“No one wants to, its covered in sewer slime!” Chucky shouted back at him

 

Leech opened the ancient trunk Pennywise was letting her keep her things in and pulled off her shirt. She rubbed some of the fresh bite wounds that had yet to heal and went rummaging for something to wear. Two gloved hands danced around her waist and pulled her back up till her back was pressed against silk.

“What?” she sighed knowing her clown all too well. 

“I cant let you go out”

“Why not? I need some fresh food”

“They're looking for you.” 

“All right then come with me and make them forget.”

“….or you can just stay here”

“Or you can come with me and we can get some -ahem- snacks” she raised her eyebrows at him, Pennywise was unamused. “Oh come on Pen! How could you say no to that you're basically a stomach with legs”

“Since when did you feed in the day time anyway?”

“Since you started wearing me out all night Mr.” she pointed at the angry bite wound.

The clown paused to admire his handy work. “Look I'm just going to run to the library and return a few books maybe stop by and harass Jimbo a bit before grabbing a bite to eat. Nothing crazy.”

“I am not going with you to the library.”

“Whats with you and avoiding that place anyway?”

“I…I don't want to talk about it”

“Pennywise-”

“FINE I’ll go with you if you promise not to ask.” she kissed his cheek and trotted back to the trunk. “And don't expect me to be in a good mood about it!”

After a few minutes of angry growling and very impatient clown sounds Leech went to leave the cart. “Finally.” Penny grumbled turning into a large fierce looking white doberman.

“You're going as a dog?”

His head turned into the clown’s. “I'm not interacting with humans today”

“All right well you're going to need a leash then”

“Ha! No.”

“Do you want to get stopped by the cops?”

Penny turned back into the dog and whined. He followed her out of the cart tail between his legs and leash dragging behind him, a bright red collar gripped his neck reading “Penny” on the tag.    
“Why are you a dog?” Tiffany asked.

“He doesn't want to talk to people while he stalks me today”

“What a brat” Chucky laughed at the clown. 

Leatherface, who had been playing with some of the discarded toys ran over to him excitedly and began petting Penny a little too hard on the head. The Pennydog was very unamused. This is why he preferred taking the form of cats.

“Looks like Bubba likes the cute puppy”

The Pennydog whined again. 

“Alright come on I gotta get there before they open or I’ll get charged a late fee.”

 

—————-

 

“Aw hey cool dog miss! He's huge! Can I pet him?” a stranger asked as the strolled down the street to the library. Pennywise growled at the strange human.

“He uh…. he’s not friendly. At all. In fact he probably needs some better obedience training” she said nervously as the stranger backed away and crossed the street. 

Penny turned to Leech and glared. “What? It is the truth!” she smirked at him. 

He trotted ahead of her already in one of his moods. 

As they approached the library Penny got more and more anxious looking all around him sniffing the air and turning his ears to every sound. Clearly something about this place bothered him. Leech was pulling the books out of her bag when a man walked up to her. Pennywise sniffed the air and snarled.

“Ms. Smith! Returning that history book?”

“Mr. Hanlon! Good morning, hope I’m not late.” Leech smiled and removed the hood she wore to block out the sun.

Pennywise immediately stood in front of her fangs bared mouth foaming. He felt a sharp tug on the leash and his eyes flicked up to see a very pissed off Leech. “Behave yourself” she hissed.

The dog looked at her with feral eyes and sat watching the Librarian with pure hatred. 

“Didn't know you had a dog! Seems a bit of a handful!”

“HA you have no idea he's a total brat.” she laughed patting Penny on the head who was possessed by rage at this point. 

“What’s his name?” Mr. Hanlon squatted looking the dog in the eye something seemed off about it.

Pennywise turned to her quickly in a last minute plea to make something else up. Anything but his name “Uh Penny.”

_Damnit._

The librarian went still. “T-thats….an interesting name.” he said quietly looking at the dogs shining yellow eyes. 

“Yup he’s an interesting guy! Aren't you Mr!” Leech squatted down and grabbed Penny’s ears massaging them in an attempt to get him to act less creepy. He casually licked her cheek without breaking eye contact with the librarian. He felt her hit a spot and his leg involuntarily began to move. _How humiliating._ Penny barked at her to try to get her to stop. 

“Don't sass me” she snapped 

“He um seems very off.” The librarian continued to stare at the dog. 

“He’s a bit high strung. Maybe I should get him neutered” she sneered and patted his butt. 

Pennywise twitched and bared his fangs at her. “Thats what you get for being a weirdo” Leech smirked at him. 

Mr. Hanlon stared at the pair in wonder. If this dog was who he thinks it is, IT is sure putting up with a lot. The creature he knew would never tolerate being treated this way it was too proud to be affectionately rubbed and petted like this. Something must be up with it, something with the girl. He suspected Lucy was researching the creature based on what she checked outand the questions she asked. He always assumed she had a missing relative taken by IT or something but this was…. this had him lost for words. They were familiar with each other. Very familiar.

“Oh hey you guys get any new horror novels lately? I’ve been blazing through books since the internet reception is nonexistent down in the- down where I live.” she glared at Penny who was seconds away from snapping. “We should probably get that fixed huh boy?” she pulled his neck against her leg and tried to rub soothing pets into his soft fur in an attempt to calm the beast. Penny shut one eye and whined a bit unable to say no to a good scratch behind the ears. 

The librarian glared at the dog and his “owner” though he was pretty sure now it was the other way around. “Well we have a few by _Bill Denbrough_ ” he exaggerated the authors name watching the dogs eyes open wide in rage.

“Aren't they turning his book into a movie?”

“Yes they are. He grew up here you know? He’s a good friend of mine actually maybe I can see if he’d like to meet you…. and your *ahem* dog.”

Leech finally caught on, not liking the way Mr. Hanlon was fixated on Penny. “Well as cool as that sounds we really should be going…. got some groceries to pick up Penny needs his dinner after all.” 

“Yes wouldn't want him to _starve_ ”

“Yeah he’s…he means the world to me.” she gazed down at Pennywise with a bit of worry and the dogs fierce glare softened a bit. Hanlon took notice. Did it…..did it just care about someone?

“Have a good day I guess.” he entered the building. 

 

Leech squatted down and rubbed Pennywise behind the ear. “Hey you alright? you seemed like you guys knew each other”

The dog huffed.

“Well this sucks, Mr. Hanlon has always been super nice to me when I stop by. Guess I'm getting my books somewhere else from now on.” she sighed kissing him on top of the head. The dogs tail slowly wagged and he quickly licked her cheek, checking around after as if embarrassed. 

The librarian watched the strange exchange from a window. He was shocked to see that somehow against all odds it seems like IT had made a friend, a very _very_ good friend. Mr. Hanlon felt his stomach lurch at the realization. 

 


	9. Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech continues to drag Pennywise around to run errands and the two stop for lunch. Cute things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mike Hanlon!!! Also some very very cute monster shenanigans. Penny likes holding hands it turns out and the two share a meal for the first time. Its adorable like Lady and the Tramp but with gore and the sound of bones being crunched. Thats my aesthetic fam.

Pennywise snarled as Leech made her way from store to store. She ended up christmas shopping on the way home dragging him along for the ride. She was examining the quality of a vintage top hat for Dracula when Robert appeared behind her in a sour mood. 

“I thought this was going to be a quick outing”

“Those assholes invading _our_ house are not going to get in the way of my holiday shopping plans”

“You're being stubborn again” he leaned down to growl in her face.

“And you're being over protective” she put the hat on him and laughed at how it looked, Robert scrunched his nose in mild annoyance. The clown materialized a worn fedora hat and stuffed it on his mates head with a smirk. Leech pulled off the hat and examined it. There was a bullet hole in the side and a name inside that read George. She laughed realizing what it was and grabbed an old toy gun taking aim at Bob.

“You'll never take me alive coppers!” she shouted and Gray couldn't help but snort.

“You look like someone I’ve killed before little one! I must say you wear it better though.” he pushed the hat over her eyes. 

“Seeee! We’re having fun let me make a few more stops” she pulled the hat up over her eyes but he was gone replaced with the librarian staring at them through the window. Was he? Following them? Leech heard a dog bark outside the shop and Penny had returned to dog form growling at Mr. Hanlon as if he was rabid. The librarian shuffled away getting the message and Penny sat at the door to guard it. 

Leech exited the store and Penny barked. “Yeah ok I get the message. We have to stop by the music store though I think Jim has some shit that can help with those investigators.”

The dog whined and licked her hand. “Penny its fine also the dog slobber is getting everywhere cant you be Robert” she was met with a growl. “Fine be difficult just means I get to scratch your butt in public and call you my good boy”

The Pennydog snarled and turned into Robert. “You do that to me anyway even when I'm not a dog”

“Yeah but I get off on it when you're like this” she smacked his ass and took a chunk of soft muscle to pinch. Robert yelped in embarrassment “LEECH”

“Mmmmmmm I love your ass” she yanked him down to hiss in his ear and grope him harder this time with her entire hand.

“I’M TURNING BACK INTO THE DOG”

“You're no fun.”

“My nemesis is out there stalking us, don't embarrass me!”

“Cant help it you're too hot to resist!” she wiggled her eyebrows at him and Robert felt his face grow warm.

“ _Leech_!”

“Bobert!”

“Don’t call me Bobert!” Roberts face grew hotter.

“Let me make a stop at Jimbo’s work then and maybe I’ll behave.” Leech gave him a toothy grin.

“FINE! If it'll get you off my _ass_.” he covered his face but removed his hand after a moment revealing a smirk. Leech stood still and stared at him for a second.

“Did you just-“

“Yes” the disguised clown grinned even wider and the nosferatu snorted.

“That was terrible!”

“You laughed though.”

“I know, _I'm_ terrible!” she wheezed Robert grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers motioning for them to walk. He remembered the human gesture being a sign of affection and ownership, he had secretly always wanted to try it on. This felt good, this felt empowering.

“For once I agree with you” he said walking with his mate down the street of his town. He felt like a god, no he _was_ a god and she was his goddess. They would run this town together and not even old enemies could stop them.

 

—————-

 

Mike Hanlon had caught back up with the pair while at his post outside a coffee shop. He saw the dog had been traded for a handsome abnormally tall young man who’s large hand gripped the young woman’s tightly. The librarian noticed one of his eyes would drift out of alignment here and there and the smug mischievous expression he wore felt extremely familiar and uncomfortable to him. It had to be the creature. Lucy had talked so much about how that dog was all she had and now here she was with this handsome young man, acting like her precious pup didn't even exist. Unless IT was both of those things. A spike of fear ran up his spine. IT was back and IT was early. There were disappearances here and there but they were scarce the pattern was unusual. Hanlon had originally marked it off as regular misfortunes happening in Derry. Most of the missing persons weren't kids anyway. If IT had truly returned IT was distracted from its regular hunt. This explained why. What was the creature planning to do with this poor girl? Had it taken control of her mind? Was she aware of IT’s true nature? He needed more proof and more time. He was still not even close to figuring out a way to kill IT. It seemed like time was against him, he had to work faster. For now though, all he could do was observe the two try to see if he could at least save poor Lucy. 

He watched the creature pluck a flower from a poinsettia plant which withered under his fingers, he presented it to the girl holding it in a very similar way the clown held his balloons. She beamed at him “Awww Rob-… wait why are you being so nice all the sudden?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Getting into the festive spirit?”

“Uh huh. You’re trying to seduce me till I suggest we go back home.”

“Meeee? WhY i’D nEveR!” he said in a goofy voice.

“Whats the matter hmm? You scared?” She taunted him the man stopped and snarled Mike swore he saw fangs. This woman must be fearless.

“Do not.”

“What’s got you spooked Mr. Master of Fear?” Lucy turned on her heel and poked “Robert” right on the nose.

“I said do not _Weechie”_ the librarian felt sick again. Was that a….. _pet name_?

“Using your annoying nick-name for me isn't going to work _Wuffles_ ” OH GOD they have pet names for each other?

Robert growled and snapped at her finger. “Don’t call me that in public!”

“You started it. But really, what’s got my big scary monster so worried?” she ran her hands up his chest playing with the gray scarf he wore and smoothing the lapels of his coat.

“…..I…”

“Wait. Are you?….. worried about me?”

“……….…yes” the creature shut its blue eyes. 

“Awww! Someone doesn't know how to express their feelings in a healthy way!” she pulled him down and pecked him on the lips “For the last time love, I’ll be fine I'm a big girl now with big girl claws” she embraced the monster tightly and he wrapped his long arms around her kissing the top of her head. Oh god was it being affectionate and….tender? It was capable of that? One thing was for certain, Lucy definitely did not need saving. She had pulled the creature down and kissed it, and did she say claws? Just who was this woman? The librarian got his answer when a chubby looking teen boy rushed by them, he reminded Mike of Ben a little bit. The couple looked on with hunger in their eyes. Lucy had turned to chase after the kid when Roberts giant hand caught her.

“Later darling.”

“Ugh but I'm starving! All my food is back home!”

“We’ll catch something together before heading back, maybe one of those interns?” Robert turned and looked directly at Mike. He knew he had been there this whole time. The two exchanged fiery glares and the creature put a arm around his lover protectively.

Lucy whined and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “alright alright let’s get some stuff from Jimbo then, I got a great idea for how were going to deal with those invaders anyway.”

“Oh do you now? I’m curious, what have you planned little one?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” she grabbed his hand again and tugged him away. Glowing golden eyes winked at Mike before turning their attention to back his beloved little monster pulling him down the sidewalk.

 

—————

 

“So heres what I'm thinking Jim-Jam” the vampire began while the nervous young man eyed her overly curious boyfriend with suspicion. “We get some remote speakers and start messing with their frequencies on their equipment. Throw in a couple spooky sounds some bumps and bangs. They get what they want and leave then Penny and I eat them when they go investigate the sewer.”

“We cant eat them dear remember? People will come looking.” she heard him call out while picking up a guitar holding it up to his shoulder like one would a rifle. He plucked at the strings and examined the instrument carefully. 

“Well we have to get rid of them somehow what if they find your lair?”

“They won’t. No one finds me unless I want them to.”

“Then we give them what they want let them think I'm a ghost and watch them leave. The only person that know’s I'm not dead is my mom, I made sure she kept my whereabouts secret when I left.”

Robert grunted there was no disagreeing with her at this point he was more concerned with who he had saw today anyway. Instead he turned to a keyboard playing a small nursery rhyme melody. The clown grinned and turned to Jim “Servant! You fix instruments here yes? I order you to fix my piano!”

“Again clown, just because I serve your girlfriend does not mean you get to order me around me too.”

Robert turned to Leech.

“Jimbo, I order you to fix his piano” Leech waved over to him absentmindedly while inspecting some speakers.

“Master really? You're just going to encourage his bad behavior!”

“Well I do like me a bad boy” she glanced over at the clown dreamily.

 

———————-

 

Two interns sloshed through the pitch black tunnel of the Derry sewer. “How come they always send us to do sound checks alone?”

“Dude I don't know but this is a huge episode maybe Z will start paying us after this!”

“Dude! That'd be sick! I’d finally be able to move out of my van!”

“Dude right!?”

“Dude!!”

“Dude!” a third female voice joined the friends they both turned back to be met with two pairs of eyes, one sickly yellow and bright the other pair upside-down shining like two tiny moons. The one young man shakily held a flashlight up in the direction of the glowing eyes only to find nothing but an empty tunnel and a mess of scattering sewer rats. They heard snickering all around them. 

“Dude! This place actually is haunted!”

“Duuuuude!”

The one with the flashlight spun around again and this time he was greeted by rows and rows of sharp yellow fangs protruding out of a clowns gaping maw. The man with the light screamed dropping his equipment and the only source of light in the tunnel. “TREV? DUDE TREV WHERED YOU GO?” The young man called Trev had bolted, his splashing could be heard down the other end of the tunnel. The remaining intern picked up the light from the gray rancid water attempting to turn it on, he waved it around and it landed on a face. The sickly looking girl's eyes reflected back at him like an animals at night and her eye circles grew darker. She opened her mouth letting her teeth enlarge, her jaw began to stretch and unhinge as her ears grew upwards against her head. He could hear her bones shifting and cracking the echo in the tunnel making him want to vomit. The intern screamed and pulled out a rosary throwing it at the creature “SHIT SHIT SHIT Z WAS RIGHT DEMONS ARE REAL” the cross part of the religious symbol nailed Leech on the side of the head and she hissed in pain as her skin burnt “DUDE WHAT THE HELL? That was perfect you asshole!” she shouted after the fleeing human. She heard a musical mocking laugh down the tunnel in the direction Trev had ran. “Don't laugh at me Penny!” she snarled and climbed on the ceiling after her prey.

When Leech caught up to the intern, his whimpering and sobbing could be heard behind a long forgotten maintenance door. She crept inside and pounced claws first grabbing the young man by the head and tearing him to the ground. Leech pressed her boot to his throat like a bird of prey would to a struggling rabbit relishing in the gurgling sounds the intruder was making. 

“For the record I'm a nosferatu not a demon buddy. Also you got any pot? Mines back my house, you know THE ONE YOURE FUCKING INVADING!” she bit down into her preys arm as it swung at her. Her face morphed into that terrible monster the intern had seen earlier. The vampire jerked her head and dislocated the limb, a sickening crack caused the young man to gasp in shock. His scream echoed through the tunnel. “Scream louder human no one can hear you!” she sneered and continued to rip into his flesh, her free claw penetrated through his other wrist hitting a nerve and causing the humans hand to go numb. She let his blood fall onto his face and grinned before going for the throat, her eyes rolled back as massive amounts of blood bubbled to the surface. 

“Are you playing with your food love?” Pennywise laughed watching her from the dark something large and dripping floated behind him.

“Maybe.” she poked her head up, thick blood dripped down her chin.

“I’ve taught you well!” the killer clown laughed again. He came into the light reaching down and turning the humans face to the side. “Mmm he's terrified”

“Wanna share?”

The clown gave her a curious growl. “Since when did we share little hunter?”

“Look if you get hangry I’ll back off. You're my boyfriend share a meal with me.”

He crouched on the other side of their victim “Hmm a romantic meal for two!” he chuckled and got a brilliant idea. The clown snapped his fingers and at least 100 candles lit up the room as well as a floating concertina that began to play romantic music. Leech looked around her and cocked an eyebrow. “Setting the mood darling!” the clown flashed her a cocky tooth filled smirk. She rolled her eyes and bit into her victims shoulder lapping at the blood like a snake drinking water. Penny roared jaws extending forward and eyes drifting apart as he clamped down on the other side of the human taking a large chunk of flesh with him. Leech beamed and let her instincts take over ripping into her half of the neck in a frenzy. She could feel his powerful jaws crushing into the bone and flesh right up against her face his raw strength was awe inspiring. Sometimes she forgot that she was dating a god like entity from another dimension and the reminders always left her breathless. Leech began to shred the torso going for the entrails. They both were a bit amazed that no one had gotten territorial yet, the two had been almost intimate with the way they worked around each other. The vampire closed her eyes and gave into her instincts while working on a bit of intestine. She began chewing it all the way till she got to the other end which ended up being Pennywise’s mouth. Their lips touched and she bit her end off swallowing and blushing hard. The clown blinked a few times slightly thrown off by the gesture. Leech stared back at him with an anxious look on her face, her cheeks dark and breathing quick and shallow. His lips curled up and as relief washed over the vampire they finally both howled with laughter “S-sorry I totally just Lady and the Tramped you.” she wheezed looked up at him with a bashful smile. The gore covered clown cocked his head to the side “Did you just call me a tramp?” 

“What? No! Its… its a movie these two dogs share a plate of spaghetti and….. you know what I'm rambling again arent I?”

“Yes, you seem quite flustered little one…did I do that” his blood covered face curled into a smirk. 

“…I… um…”

“If you wanted to kiss Pennywise you just need to ask little hunter.” he leaned into her face with the smuggest of gins, the vampire swore for the first time since she died she felt her skin was hot. She’d kissed him hundreds of times but somehow the eldritch still always found a new way to leave her a stuttering breathless mess. He wrapped his claws around the back of her head and pulled her to him letting his soft plump lips muffle the whimper that escaped her. Leech melted into him allowing him to explore every inch of her mouth with his abnormally long tongue. The sweet mix of blood and circus on his tongue made it hard to pull back and when he did she felt like she was starving for more “I will never let them harm you” he murmured silently to himself against her skin. “What was that?” he didn't answer her, continuing to kiss his way up to the “T” shaped burn left from the rosary on her forehead. Leech got the feeling though this wasn't about the investigators, something else had him spooked and she knew with him she wasn't going to find out anytime soon. 

“We should starting heading back before I become more distracted” the vampire reluctantly pulled away, standing up.

“You say that like its a bad thing” the clown chuckled trying to pull her back to him.

“Come on Penny we can do *ahem* _that_ later theres a bunch of assholes in our house remember?”

“Then I’m going to hold you to it little one. You've got your clown hungry for something else now with those soft little lips of yours.” he nipped her playfully.

“Good, I expect nothing less.” 

 

 


	10. Paranormal Journeys Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang kicks out the ghost hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! This took me forever to do holy shit! Ok so recap for this whole series since its been a while. Pennywise went into heat and at the same time Leech has become more reckless letting the whole immortality thing go to her head. The monsters put up Christmas decorations and Leech’s mom showed up to visit and due to her dating “Uncle Bob” she’s been staying a bit longer than planned. To make matters even worse paranormal investigators have invaded 29 Neibolt AND Mike Hanlon has been snooping around the clown and his activities. last chapter mike stalked Leech and Penny around town and the two killed and ate a couple intern ghost hunters. PHEW THAT WAS A LOT IM SORRY. Ok ANYWAY heres the next chapter! BIG THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN FRIENDS!!

Zander Mcpherson paced around the old house in a huff. He was growing nervous he had not found what he had come here to find. They got the usual disjointed voices and bumps but he knew there was more here. He knew because he remembered. He remembered his big sister Susy telling him all about her nightmares. How scared she was every night. He was only 6 at the time but she would tell him about it every night up until she disappeared. He would appear in her dreams then she’d see him everywhere out of the corner of her eye. The day before Susan was taken Zander remembered her saying she saw him right out in the open and he had waved at her with a horrible blood stained face. She told him to be strong that if he saw the clown to run find mom find somebody don’t ever be caught alone. And then one day she was gone. He barely remembered sitting in her room that night but he knew he did. That was 27 years ago. And now little Zander had come home for answers.

He spent his life investigating the supernatural ever since his sister vanished. He even went as far as tattooing his sisters name on his arm when he felt himself forgetting her face. He had nearly forgotten his promise to find what killed her till he read a book written by her classmate Bill Denbrough. Suddenly it all came back to him. He gathered his crew and came home doing all the research he could along the way. When he found out another girl had gone missing when she entered the old abandoned house at the end of Neibolt ST he knew to start there. Who was Lucy Smith and why did she go into that house?

The investigator pushed a stone down the old well curious as to how far down the thing went. He  heard a plop and waved his sound guy over telling him to lower a mic down to see what they could pick up. They put on their headphones and captured….banjo music? The team all sat back in confusion.

Meanwhile in the sewer Leatherface plucked happily at an old banjo he had found in the trash pile. the giant giggled to himself and strummed a slow bluesy tune while Tiffany had been reading Leech’s book collection. Chucky in the meantime napped on a lawn chair refusing to go anywhere near the bed in the circus cart. “I’m willing to bet that entire thing glows under a blacklight tiff.” he said with one eye open.

“Chucky thats disgusting”

“You know I’m right though. Speaking of Romeo and Juliet, where are those assholes they told us to come back and they’re not even here.”

“Probably hauling back lunch. Those two are bottomless pits.”

“Ugh even their eating habits are gross. Next time were not rooming with cannibals.”

Leatherface grunted at the doll.

“Oh pipe down hillbilly you’re pretty messy too.”

“Chucky be nice to Bubba he looks up to you!”

“He’s a big boy he’ll live.”

The group heard a chorus of laughter and giggles coming from the pipes. “There they fucking are” Chucky grumbled. The nosferatu trotted into the clown’s lair waving at her displaced housemates and slung a backpack full of sound equipment onto the stage cart. She then flopped onto the pillow nest inside it while Penny floated their leftovers up to the macabre carousel of corpses. “How come every time the two of you go somewhere together someone dies? I swear you need chaperones or something” Tiff complained

“To be fair they were in the sewer already when we got back!” Leech shifted in the nest and pulled a splintered bone from behind her  “PEN for real? Are you eating in the bed again? We fucking talked about this!” the clown glanced over at her and rolled his eyes.

“He’s not as bad as Chucky at least!” Tiff laughed “ I’m tellin ya crumbs everywhere!”

“Fucking men am I right?” Leech threw the bone at Penny’s large forehead.The clown snarled at her as she stuck her long tongue off and flipped him off.

“Oh right and I’m just supposed to ignore that strawberry ice cream stain I found on my pillow the other night” Chucky yelled at his wife.

“You left a bloody towel in the sink! That shit stains!!”

“Yeah well things got messy I had to use a drill and well you know how it goes. You gotta admit Tiff it was a nice kill.” the doll grinned

“hmm I’ve seen you do better” she laughed

“Oh come on it was text book! Blood and brains everywhere!” Chucky wrapped his arm around Tiffany and painted out the scene with his other hand.

“All right it was decent. Next time clean up better.” she gave him a small peck.

“EWW COOTIES!” Leech yelled from the cart where Pennywise dramatically pretended to dry heave and Leatherface giggled.

“Of all the people to be grossed out by sharin’ spit you two should be the last” Chucky grumbled

“It’s not gross when we do it!” Penny hollered.

“Its extra gross when you do it clown.”

“Hey guys get this, I did some digging on the walk home and apparently the main ghost hunter guy upstairs grew up in Maine! You know him Pen?”

“If I did he wont remember.”

“Says here after losing his sister to something he believed to be paranormal Zander dedicated his life to finding demons and spirits to prove that they exist.” she said pointing to the saved article on her phone.

“Ah…shit…”

———————

The monsters all sat in the dusty attic of the house on Neibolt ST banished from walking the halls of their own home. Leech began fumbling with equipment and frequencies till she heard a shout from downstairs about a signal cutting out. “Bingo bitch!” she grinned and turned her equipment off. She looked over to her mate and gave him a quick nod letting him know she was ready. He smirked at her confidently but she felt waves of nervousness swirl around in her abdomen. Penny had told her adults are harder to scare and here he had to deal with so many. Would he just kill them all? Or let them go and pick them off one by one? What if he let his pride get in the way again? She hated that she couldn’t stand with him. Leech was a punch first and ask questions later type of girl, being stuck on the sidelines was not something she was used to.

“Hey fangs focus! Sheesh you’re picking up on the clown’s zoning out now too.” Chucky snapped his fingers in front of her face “You gotta show me how these wires work the sooner we get these assholes out of the house the sooner I get to gooing back to watchin tv.”

“R-right sorry Chuck.”  Leech stammered and picked up an old pair of pliers. She she paused her work when felt a nose rub against her skull and deep rumbles on her back. It felt like being reassured by a hungry tiger. Penny pushed his cheek into her temples purring a bit while his hands wrapped around her shoulders. The vampire rubbed her face back against the cheeks of the beast hunched over her mimicking his movements. She didn’t quite know why she did it, it just felt like the correct thing to do. The clown seemed a bit puzzled at the returned gesture but it didn’t necessarily bother him. Once he was satisfied with his act of affection he quickly pecked her cheek and patted her head. “Put on a good show yeah?” Leech called after him and Pennywise grew an abnormally wide sickening smile of yellow fangs that he flashed back at her. “Alwaysss.” he said with a deep distorted hiss.

“Well, that was weird as shit.” Chucky chimed in.

“No one asked for comments from the peanut gallery.” Leech grumbled

“What you don’t think rubbing your faces together like damn animals isn’t weird? I swear the more time you two spend together the stranger you both get.”

“Says the guy who enjoys getting pedicures!”

“Tiff! That’s…that’s like a foot rub it’s not weird and mushy to enjoy a foot rub!”

“Everyone quiet its show time!” Leech hissed.

————

Zander led his team through each room of the house calling out to whatever spirit haunted the room at the moment. He would ask different generic questions calling out the name of Lucy trying to get a response. The equipment remained silent. Zander pressed forward his two sidekicks fearlessly following him as the production team in the van outside watched on. Their screens began to fizzle and their radios started to become flooded with static.

“Z were not getting a clear picture!” someone said over the radio.

“Whatever bro, we continue no matter what!”

“The viewers though Z! They’re going to get upset the live feed cut out!”

“Well, just upload the footage later I don’t care. There’s something here bro I know it!” Zander had to keep pressing forward for Lucy, for Susan. The radio fizzled again and cut out completely. Chris and Rick tried to get their leader’s attention but Zander pushed on with or without his team like a man possessed.

Something creaked and crumbled in the house and an ominous wind like hiss came from the basement. The ghost hunter pointed at his team and they made their way towards the sounds. A fit of giggles erupted all around the team it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. They huddled together in shock when Chris yelped in terror as a monstrous giggle echoed right up against his ear. Scratch marks began to appear on the cabinets around the team then a deep chuckle drew their attention to the side. One of the cabinets flew open and a decrepit backpack slid out old books spilling out onto the floor the name inside reading: Susan. Zander suddenly remembered every little detail about the disappearance of his sister. He remembered her sunken tired face the night before she was gone and her words came flooding back to him. “Don’t get caught alone.” the ghost hunter took a bold step forward a snapped a leg from a chair. “Whatever happens guys don’t split up and don’t stop filming” he called to his team and fearlessly pressed forward.

————————

Leech sat in the attic continuing to block frequencies when she smelled something foul. She didn’t know why but somehow she knew exactly what it was. “One of them he’s not afraid.” she said standing up.

“How do you know?” Tiff asked her from a box pile.

“I just…do somehow… I gotta go… I need to help him.” she seemed almost in a trance like state.

“Wait fangs you can’t just leave us to do this on our own! I’m shit with electronics!” Chucky shouted after her as she made her way to the hatch. “Red button, turn the dial.” Leech called out as she shut the door. Her Penny needed her and she was going to help him no matter how pissed off he got.

The shadow figure with the yellow eyes stared menacingly at the trio from the far, far end of the room their leader glaring back at him fearlessly. Zander tightened his grip on the piece of broken wood in his hand. This was IT. This is what killed poor Lucy and without a doubt in his mind this is what killed his sister. He yelled and charged at the shadow something with claws grabbed his arm mid run and the ghost hunter spun driving the wood into his attacker. It was a girl. Lucy Smith wasn’t dead and he just stabbed her in the shoulder. The girl’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stumbled forward shuffling like a zombie.

“G e T  Ou T!” she snarled her voice horribly distorted. “I Sa I D  GE t  Th E  Fu CK  Ou T  O F  mY Ho U S E!!” The vampire roared loose objects around her began to rise slightly off the ground and her eyes started to shine bright as ichor oozed out of her running up her shoulder and onto her face.

“SHE’S POSSESSED BRO!” Rick and Chris both called out pulling Zander to the exit. The ghost hunter fought against his team but they were both able to wrestle him out the door.

As it slammed Leech feel to the ground in a heap all items in the room reversed their ascent and clattered to the ground around her. She yanked the wood from her body in a hiss of pain then glanced over at the two large clown boots that now stood next to where she had fallen.

“What the hell was THAT” Chucky yelled coming down the stairs as pennywise hoisted his mate to her feet. She mumbled some kind of reasoning for her intervention but she knew no matter what she said he’d still be furious. “I h-had to… there was no fear….”

The clown supported her but his embrace felt cold. “Pen I’m sorry. I couldn’t watch them hurt you.” she pleaded with him he still said nothing to her his arms leaving her when she could stand. Pennywise growled and stalked out of the room muttering to himself under his breath.

“Sheesh whats his problem?”

“I don’t know Tiff he’s really been in a weird mood. You saw him earlier the guy wont even let me leave the house without stalking me all over town.”

“You should probably try to talk to him about it hun.” Tiffany pulled on her sleeve gently.

“Yeah cause that will go over so well. He’s awful at talking about things I’ll probably get my foot bitten off or something.” Leech rolled her eyes.

“Wellp I’m suddenly glad I married a regular crazy person. Honey, don’t ever turn into an eldritch abomination.” Chucky chimed in resting an elbow on his wife’s shoulder.

“We’re not married Chuck-…..shit are we? I don’t even know what the nature of this relationship is anymore. Or what the fuck just happened back there cause that definitely was not vampire related.” Leech slumped onto the stairs with her head in her hands she felt Leatherface pull her into a big warm hug that did make things feel a bit better. The giant gently patted her head as if she was a delicate kitten. “Thanks Bubba.” she muttered.

“TALK TO PEN-NEE FRWEND.” he bellowed.

Leech sighed and stood up walking to the direction of the well might as well try to communicate something to him.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs there was no clown in sight. Leech picked up a broken rock and chucked it down the ancient bloodstained hole in the ground.

“Hey I know you can hear me, I came to talk.” she sighed when he didn’t respond. “Look I just feel like you’re being a bit overbearing, I don’t know whats come over you Pen. I know, I know wooden stake that was close… The wound will heal after a feed, you know that. Just… let me help you sometimes ok?” the well she leaned against remained silent. Leech felt like she was babbling to a brick wall at this point. If he was going to be stubborn and not say anything then fine she wasn’t going to waste her time with him. The nosferatu left the well and began climbing the stairs she heard a loud gravely huff echo out of the pit as she did. “I’m going to get something to eat” she muttered at the him.

Long arachnid legs rose out of the pit followed by a horrible monstrous spider like creature which skittered up to her. “You’re not intimidating. Like I said I’m going to get something to eat.”

The spider like beast hissed and screeched slamming a leg in the way of her path. It let out a terrible roar in her face.

“Are you throwing a fucking temper tantrum? Really? You’re billions of years old act like it.” Leech spat back at the creature.

The spider snarled and charged at her Leech held her ground and snarled back she felt something fierce bubbling up in her cold still heart, a little flame that was being fanned as the spider beast skittered straight towards her. Sharp razor like legs stabbed around her missing their mark on purpose. Leech knew this game all too well and drew her claws as the flame ignited within her leaping at its face while biting at its many legs. Suddenly she snapped. The vampire was out of the drivers seat of her own mind replaced by a frenzied beast. A few horrible sounds later the two sat panting and glaring at each other. Leech slowly let her frenzy ebb out of her. The whole fight was a total blur, all she remembered was jumping at him. “Truce?” she called out still in a daze, the creature nodded in response. The vampire looked at herself to asses the damage and realized that she didn’t have a scratch on her. When she glanced up at Pennywise she nearly gasped, it looked as if he had been spat out by a paper shredder. She suddenly felt terrible. Leech lowered her claws and calmly walked forward to the spider monster which slowly relaxed its threat posture. A long arachnid leg delicately extended out to her and a few droplets of blood floated up from a fresh cut from her talons. Leech hesitantly reached out to touch one of its two small claws which she hooked her fingers around. The spider churred and scooped her up bringing her into a close embrace with its front legs and pedipalps. She could see the damage she had done up close in the dim light of the basement and something pulled at her chest.

“Shit Pen…. I-I don’t know what came over me, I thought I had control but-” she said touching a spider paw. The dim lights on its underside began to glow a bit brighter and Leech swore she heard a hum. The nosferatu rubbed her cheek on its paw similar to how IT did to her earlier “I’m sorry.” She mumbled pressing her lips to a wound then pulling its horrible twisted face down to her level so she could plant one there too.

Chucky hesitantly poked his head into the basement just in time to see his roommate kiss a disgusting eldritch abomination spider tenderly on the fang.

“Hey guys what the fuck just happen- OH GOD WHY?! DONT FUCKING KISS HIM WHEN HES LIKE THAT WHAT THE HELL FANGS???” the doll recoiled in horror at the sight.

“Chucky this form is a she, use her pronouns properly.” Leech turned at him in a huff.

“I’m not even going to stand here and argue with you this is disgusting. You guys finally reached peak grossness.”

Leech rolled her eyes “Fine by me if you don’t want to see gross shit don’t barge in on us.” the spider clicked in agreement and fluttered its mandibles against her cheek just to disgust the doll even more. Leech cracked a smile and giggled “Pen!” she shouted pushing IT back. The doll made a final retching noise and slammed the door to the basement

“We HAVE to start setting our arguments in healthier ways.” she said to the spider gently pressing her face against it. When she felt silk in place of exoskeleton once again she opened her eyes to a tattered Pennywise staring down at her. “Agreed.” he growled and rubbed a deep cut on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN OH MAN THAT’S SOME WEIRD SHIT GOING ON!! Pen and Leech have a healthy relationship I swear! They’re both homicidal immortal monsters so you know of course they’re going to use teeth and claws to argue. Its fine.


	11. Paranormal Journeys Pt4 Dont let Pennywise Touch your Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech does some research at the library and Mike finds out way more about the clown's recent activities than he ever wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Penny gets a hold of a cellphone and Mike Hanlon learns a bit too much about what the clown has been up to. The things that poor man has seen. Also Leech might die again. But at this point getting fatally wounded is pretty much a weekly thing for her. She’s undead its fine.

**Part 4**

**Don’t let Pennywise Touch your Cellphone**

Deep in the back rooms of the Derry library a monster was on the hunt. Though not for her usual prey she was looking for maps this time and she knew that suspicious librarian had them. He knew everything about this town and kept thorough records to the point where it was a bit of a creepy obsession. Leech knew she was going to be in so much trouble for coming back here alone, she had told Penny she had gone to work when really her shift didn’t start till later in the day. With some minor arguing and a few horrific facial transformations he finally backed off most likely to pout in his lair.

She was well aware she was taking a risk going back to the library but the vampire had no choice. Something told her those investigators were far from done. The one who led them seemed to know things, things her mate wasn’t telling her. She needed a map of the town’s sewer system so the proper traps could be placed. She’d do anything to help her Pennywise even if he was going to be too stubborn to let her. The clown could only do so much and with these high tech ghost hunters crawling around his sewer and Leech knew she could help him with the technology part. Leech chuckled to herself. Pennywise and tech were not a great mix she had to keep her phone close because the clown was constantly stealing it and trying to figure out how it worked. It was not rare she’d come back in the room to find him attempting to bite it in frustration or messing with the glowing screen in some way.

Thinking about her phone made her instinctually touch her pocket where she usually kept it only to find the familiar square shaped bulge not there.  _Shit_. She had left it upstairs at the desk she was using. Leech looked at the long staircase that led up from the back room she was definitely not supposed to be in and decided this was a bit more important than missing a text. Going back to the main area was a risk anyway. She had not run into head librarian yet and being out in the open would up those chances. So in the dark she stayed.  

Leech found a box labeled “Sewer Systems” and the vampire’s face lit up pulling the box off the top shelf over her head. She wobbled backwards off balance and nearly crashed into the shelves behind her. “How are maps so fucking heavy!?” she hissed and opened the box. What she found though was not just maps there were all kinds of books and binders about Derry’s history, documents about disappearances, missing posters and evidence of something sinister going on in the town. And the thing that scared her the most was when she pried open an old leather journal. The first words she saw were “ The clown”.

——————-

Mike had peered out of his office at the guests checking to see if one certain girl was still there. She had disappeared but her belongings were still at the far back table. The librarian quickly made a break for it power walking to the desk and snatching up her bag. He quickly dragged it  behind a deserted shelf and began looking though it hoping to find anything connecting her to the creature. He found a thermos first, some tangled headphones, a change of clothes, a knife, some cassette tapes labeled dance practice, date night, and 27 years worth of shit you missed. There was a planner that was mostly filled with crude doodles of various monsters and a few dirty folded up notes fell out of the pages. The librarian opened one of them which seemed like an attempt at a love note like one would pass to their crush in the middle of class except this one had terrible handwriting. “ _You’re mine!_ ” Was scribbled in red on the inside. He read a few of the others most of them said the same semi-affectionate but mostly threatening phrases, and some were down right vulgar. Mike set the planner aside deciding he didn’t have the stomach to read one more “Nice ass :o)”. Instead he grabbed the thermos and opened it, the contents dark and smelling like iron.  _Blood_. She had a thermos filled with warm blood. If the graphic “love notes” didn’t make him sick before this certainly was doing the trick. He screwed the cap back on quickly before the smell could make him gag, praying that the blood inside wasn’t human as much as he already knew that answer. The last thing he found was Lucy’s phone which he snatched up immediately and began going through it. She only seemed to have a few contacts the texts not giving him much beyond finding out that Lucy had a filthy way of talking similar to his old friend Richie. Why the creature would choose an annoying trash mouth to be its beloved companion was beyond him.

Mike moved on from her texts to her photos finding an absolute goldmine. The first few were of a raggedy stray cat taken inside a very familiar old house straight from his nightmares. The next were pictures of what looked like the clown’s human form Robert Gray struggling to ice skate. Mike couldn’t help but laugh at that. Then he found a video. From the still it looked like it was not taken from the house it was somewhere different and what scared him the most was there was a white gloved hand in the frame. The librarian hesitantly hit the play button.

The camera focused in and out. The setting: a pile of old pillows and decrepit stuffed animals,. Somewhere underneath was an extremely dirty mattress. Something was holding the camera moving it around as if it were the first time it had used one. Whatever was filming made a curious hum followed by a mischievous chuckle, one Mike had never wanted to hear again. The camera panned over to a sleeping form. It was Lucy but she was bald and had giant bat like ears. She was in a deep sleep under a pile of blankets a small puddle of drool spilled out of her lips. The clown’s free hand came into frame brushed gently against the side of her cheek making an “aww” cooing sound followed by a dark satisfied laugh when it got to an angry welt on her neck. Lucy stirred with a small whimper and creature Mike knew to be Pennywise pulled its hand back. “shhhhhhh” it said to the camera. Pennywise stood up from the nest and laughed to himself. It looked like the two were inside of the stage cart the clown resided in. There were old circus posters plastered on the wall and a small mirror that Mike could see the creature’s reflection in. Its hair was a bit of a mess and it had a bloody lip stain on its cheek but without a doubt it was the creature alive and awake. The clown paused at the mirror and grumbled to its self, it gave its palm a long lick and attempted to wipe the kiss mark away. It seemed slightly annoyed at the evidence of affection. Pennywise then jumped off the stage and into its lair giggling as it walked around its junk pile looking for something. He dug at a spot tossing a few items aside including the very bolt gun Mike had brought with him all those years ago. Memories of their fight came flooding into the librarian’s mind and he thought about his friends. Where they were and how they were doing. If they still remember their promise to return when he calls them. The librarian shook his head he didn’t want those lonely thoughts to come back and bother him. Instead he focused on the creature who had found what he had been looking for in the form of a pie tin and a can of whipped cream. The clown laughed again, his signature maniacal chuckle echoed throughout his lair. The creature took a great leap back on to the stage and scurried to his nest, creeping behind the sleeping girl within it. He was giggling uncontrollably to himself as he reached over her and gently opened Lucy’s hand placing the empty tin on top. He then filled it with whipped cream and let go of the phone which floated in its spot. The clown dramatically pulled a long feather from his sleeve for the camera and twirled his finger making the phone turn to face him. The creature was looming over the girl feather in one hand the other gently placed on her arm. He began to tickle her face, Lucy twitched and buried her nose deeper into her pillow. The clown giggled and tried again. He had hoped she would pie herself in the face but instead her hand shot back to swat him away the pie ending up right between his eyes. Penny made a muffled squawk in surprise the phone fell crashing against the pillows while still pointed at him. The girl twisted and stretched turning over onto her back. “Mmmph Pen what-“ she paused when she opened her eye “What the hell?!” she burst out laughing “WHAT DID YOU DO HAHAHA” a long tongue poked out of the whipped cream and licked its owner’s face like a gecko while the girl rolled on the bed cackling. “That was supposed to get you!” he growled and the girl laughed as he shook the remainders off. “You missed a spot Penny” Lucy chuckled sitting against the pillows. She reached up to his face without a single ounce of fear the creature rumbled in curiosity “Where?” she brought herself in close and her finger tapped his lip “Right here” the clown smirked before her lips pecked his. A gloved hand shot behind her head and a lusty growl vibrated from the creatures chest. He pulled her back to him pausing inches away from her face glancing over at the camera. He grabbed her phone chuckling again “hehehe say cheese Leechie!” he rasped and kissed her hard while ending the video.

The librarian fell against the shelf and tried to process what he had just witnessed. He honestly couldn’t. This was probably one of the most revolting things he had ever seen, even after spending most of his childhood with Richie Tozier. The creature that haunted his nightmares for 27 years was lovingly kissing its mutant looking girlfriend. And just what was Lucy? She clearly did not look human in that video and she carried around a thermos filled with blood. Was there a second flesh eating creature in Derry? Could they even take on two terrible monsters let alone the one? He was roused from his worries by a loud crash coming from downstairs. Mike ran down the steps of the back room to find a pair of legs belonging to someone laying flat on their back. One of the book boxes spilled out on the floor next to them, they must have fallen back and hit their head. The librarian frantically shouted “HEY YOU ALRIGHT?” as he rushed to help the downed stranger. To his surprise he came face to face with the unconscious Lucy Smith who had a large gash in her forehead that was leaking syrupy black goo. Mike poked her a couple times and to his shock her skin was icy cold. Was she…..dead? He checked her pulse there was none to be found. “Oh god she’s dead.” the librarian gasped in horror. Not only was there a dead woman in his library but it just so happened that this dead woman was the beloved mate of a powerful eldritch horror that already held a deep hate fueled grudge against him. He couldn’t fight Pennywise alone and he couldn’t just hide her body. What was he going to do just dump her in a storm drain for him to find? Leave a note saying “Hey your girlfriend had an unfortunate fall and bashed her brains in. So sorry… see you this summer?” This was the worst possible situation for him to be in. He checked her pulse one more time, this time on her neck. He found nothing but horrible scarred bite wounds. She looked like she had gotten her throat torn out at some point. There was also a giant circle of teeth marks on the side of her neck, those wounds looked fresh like it had been bitten into over and over again. “What did that thing do to you?” the librarian said almost sadly. The girls eyes twitched in response and Mike jumped back. She wasn’t dead. He hid behind a shelf as the air in the room fizzled and popped. The smell of popcorn and rot drifted into his nose. He heard a panicked growl followed by a strange chuffing noise. “Wake up little hunter! I’m here, Penny’s got you open your eyes.” a warbley disjointed voice began to babble. Pennywise was hunched over the girls form licking her wound and nuzzling her as he held her in his arms. Lucy let out a gasp followed by a snake like hiss in pain. She took a second to compose herself then turned to the creature “H-hey there handsome.” she wheezed grinning up at Pennywise sheepishly. The clown dropped her the second he heard her voice. “I deserved that” claws shot into the floor on either side of her head the force sent vibrations though the ground. An absolutely feral looking beast bore down into her. “Ok I can explain”

“It better be fucking good for you to lie to me Leech.”

“I came here to help you?”

The creature roared snapped its fangs in her face.

“I did though!”

“You think I need HELP?!”

“Pen you gotta admit we wouldn’t have gotten those guys out of the house without me!” she began sitting up on her elbows “ And they’re going to start looking in the sewers I just know it! You saw how the one is not afraid.”

“For the last time I can handle it  _Love_.” He spat at her mocking the last word as it rolled off his tongue.

“I just found out you got beat up by a bunch of angry pre-teens in the late 80s Pen…Lets be real here.”

“Y-you what? N-NO! DID NOT. I-I WHO TOLD YOU”

Leech pointed at the journal on the floor. “Penny, you’ve helped me, let me help you. Its what you do when you love someone.”

“You also don’t lie to them” the clown grumbled.

“it’s not like I wanted to, you would have never let me. ”

“So you put yourself in danger. See look you got hurt!”

“I fell back and got hit on the head by a heavy ass box Pen.”

“And I had to come save you!”

“What are you going to keep me in a padded room now too? Pennywise there are healthier ways of saying  _I love you_  than restricting your mate to your circus cart.”

The clown grumbled placing his hands on his temples.

“This is going to be a thing now isn’t it?” she glared at him. A large bead of ichor fell from her forehead. The clown sighed, his anger was terrifying but her stubbornness was nearly impossible to deal with and this wasn’t the time or place to get into one of their famous claw filled arguments. Not in a place where one of his most dangerous enemies was often found. She had him beat. Again.

“I’m taking you home. No more large heavy boxes.” he unceremoniously yanked her up to her feet.

“Fine then” the vampire grumbled in compromise. At least he wasn’t throwing a tantrum. “Can I get my stuff?”

“I’ll get it” he shifted into Robert “Stay here if you move I’ll know.”

By now Mike was already frantically putting Lucy’s stuff back in place, he saw the tall man walking down the steps and rushed behind the counter striking up a improvised conversation with the checkout lady. Robert gathered his mates things into her backpack. As he picked up her notebook he cocked his head to the side when a few loose notes fell out. The monster in disguise’s scowl softened slightly and he actually grinned a little when he realized what the dirty papers were. She kept his “love letters”, all of them even the vulgar ones. As he reached for another fallen note he saw the pile of books in her backpack one of which was not “research” related. He pulled it out and read the title almost snorting with laughter the disguised clown spun around looking directly at Leech who had once again disobeyed his request.

“Y-you were taking too long and….Oh fuck.” Leech went cold when she saw the book open in Robert’s hands.

“Care to explain this darling? Desired by the Demon hmm?”

“I-I-I um”

“What interesting research you’ve been doing! *ahem* The demon pried her thighs open with its long black tendrils- ohhh you naughty little slut!” He laughed and flipped to another page. Leech’s entire face was dark in embarrassment.

“Ok look Pen, Tiff suggested it….theres no internet in the sewer…. and when you’re not around…And…And I’m sorry holy fuck please stop reading my erotic novel aloud in the quiet ass library”

“He snarled into her ear as his claws dug into her backside-“

“PENNYWISE!”

“Oh look you do this to me all the time! No wonder you like such a naughty book!”

“YOU’VE MADE YOUR POINT I’VE LEARNED MY LESSON”

“He bound her arms with his squirming snake like appendages, spreading her wide-Mmmmm would you like to try that? I can make it happen you know”

“PEN SERIOUSLY PLEASE!”

“Are you begging?”

“I WILL LITERALLY DO ANYTHING!!”

He beckoned to her with a single finger leaning down and pointing at his cheek when she came close. Leech rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his skin “Say you’re sorry.”  he ordered with a victorious smirk.

“I’m sorry.”

“Now say you’ll listen to me.”

Leech grumbled and looked off to the side.

“AHEM his thick dripping-“

“I’LL LISTEN TO YOU!”

“Mmm theres a good girl” he pulled her onto his soft lips and chuckled grabbing her backside with greed and hunger.“Lets go home and see what other ideas this little book of your’s can give me hmm?”

“I hate you so much.” the vampire looked off to the side blushing like mad. 

 Robert chuckled swinging her bag over his shoulder and pulled her behind a shelf with him. In an instant both of them vanished as if they were never there. Mike rushed to his office and threw up into a trash can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh there ya go! Someone was talking about Penny teasing his S/O about erotic novels and holy shit I LOVED that idea that is so Penny and Leech like he would totally be a huge bastard about it. Poor Leechie keeps dying in weird and stupid ways too. Wellp sorry for something so short I’ll be starting on the next part soon!


	12. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech gets hangry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE so sorry I’ve been slow on getting this out I’ve been really distracted with work and cons. But heres the next part. Last chapter Mike Hanlon was doing some snooping and found a bit more than he barganed for. Also Leech has been having some issues with her self control. Someone get this girl a snickers.

Leech woke up from her brief nap absolutely starving. She rolled her head over to see if her Penny was still in the room with her but of course he had left to terrorize once again. The nosferatu let out a disappointed sight already missed the warmth she was just hours ago engulfed in. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel the ghost of the clown’s lips on her mouth and the soothing rumbling purrs he let out from deep in his chest as he held her trembling post-sex body against him while they crashed back to reality together. Leech winced as she sat up to stretch feeling her cuts and bruises complain as they were still piecing themselves back together. Pennywise had been particularly rough this time, they had been in bed for what felt like hours hashing things out via vicious thrusting and deep love bites that would have otherwise killed a mortal. Lucky for her, the vampire could easily survive so much affectionate violence but not without the consequence of feeling near starvation and a slow healing process till said nourishment was obtained. Leech grunted at the sudden pain she was feeling deep in her skull. Something within her was screaming at her in her head like her instinct had grown a voice of its own. It was so urgent and demanding like a spoiled child in a candy store. the screaming grew louder when she went to lay down again to the point where she felt less and less in control of her own body. When her vision blurred from the throb of pain she jerked her head back and hissed. Ok fine her body was right she needed to feed.

As Leech sat up she felt dizzy and weak. The nosferatu wanted to vomit but all she could do was dry heave as her stomach was empty. Leech stood on shaky legs and slipped a simple hoodie on over her short slightly shredded pajama bottoms. She made her way to the fridge and grabbed some emergency leftovers. It wasn’t much but it would have to do. The vampire sniffed the cold plate of flesh. It smelled bitter which was strange since she had only dispatched this particular victim two days ago and most of her kills could last her about a week. She took a bite anyway causing her body to partially shift as she fed attempting to silence the screeching hunger instinct in her mind. With food in her gut the nosferatu moved to return to her room when she felt horrible pain in her insides. The feeling caused her stomach to lurch and expel her meal onto the floor. As she retched she lost control of her own body and her facial features shifted into the skeletal bat monster she became when she got particularly  _hangry_. Leech screeched shaking herself back to normal and massaging her dislocated jaw back into its place. The vampire looked down to see her food had become disgusting black mush and inky charcoal colored bile still dripped from her mouth. The sight alone was almost enough to make her vomit once more. The worst of it though was that she was starving again and this time the screaming in her head was so loud she felt blinded from it. Something was terribly wrong with her and as she realized it panic and stress started to flood her emotions. The nosferatu struggled to stay upright but her limbs would not obey her. Mentally she was slipping, Blackness creeped into her vision like twisted tendrils till she was simply floating in inky darkness immobilized and lucidly dreaming aware but not. What ever her body was doing she was not in control but could feel everything.

There was suddenly a voice at the door of the neibolt house someone with a deep rough voice singing. The creature that once was Leech sniffed the air and crawled to the noise.

_Twilight City gonna set my soul_

_It’s gonna set my soul on fire_

_Got a whole lot of money that’s ready to burn_

_So get those stakes up high!_

The tall spindly creature hunched in the hallway snapped her head at the door black still dripping from her elongated fangs as the voice grew louder.

_There’s a thousand pretty women waiting out there_

_They’re all waiting, they’ll never make air_

_And I’m just the devil with a lung to spare, so_

The door was unceremoniously kicked open by Freddy Krueger wearing a clear green visor sunglasses and a tacky floral shirt.

_Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva Las Vegas!!!!_

He belted into the haunted house as his roommate Dracula tiredly slid in behind him also wearing a Hawaiian shirt over his out of date victorian garb. “We went to Atlantic City  _prost bastard._ ” the elder vampire said grumbling more to himself in his native tongue.

“Eh details don’t matter I got to watch you try to lose our condo and we both got beat up by a bouncer! The same thing would have happened in Vegas either way!”

“I told you not to speak of my addictions.”

“Aww what? Worried fangs will get corrupted? Newsflash Batty your protege came prepackaged full of awful and whatever wasn’t there got fucked in by Jingles. Speaking of, were is the clown’s bitch anyway? Where’s everybody for that matter this place is fuckin empty.”

“You are particularly nasty today…” The elder vampire rolled his eyes.

“HEY ASSHOLES WE’RE FUCKIN BACK!”

A low clicking churr echoed from down the hall in response.

“FANGS? THAT YOU?” Freddy called out. Dracula perked up at the noise, this wasn’t a normal vampire sound. “Krueger something is off.”

“Its jingles’ house something is always off here Drac.”

There was a clacking of claws on wood and a scrape of nails into the floor boards. Something  pale gray stepped just out of view crawling up the wall on it’s abnormally long arms. Moments later the halls of neibolt echoed with screams.

Chucky waltzed back into the old house with his wife on his arm whipping fresh blood off his cheek contently when he saw the terrible scene before him. Two bat monsters shrieking at one another while Freddy’s severed head looked back and forth between the warring creatures.

“What the FUCK is going on here?”

“Shhh Chuck! Fangs has lost it!” Freddy snapped at the doll.

“No shit sherlock we leave for one nice dinner and someone gets decapitated! I cant believe how you people keep fucking up this bad!” Tiff rolled her eyes and began digging out her knife.

The female bat creature stopped her territorial screeching and turned to the dolls in the doorway jumping off Freddy’s body and lunging at them. Her assault on her friends was stopped when a large had grabbed her by her bald head and slammed her to the ground. “WEECH NO HURT FRIENDS!” Leatherface shouted the creature under him shrieked and scratched her long claws haphazardly trying to get purchase and flip herself around. When she did she swiped a razor sharp claw at the giant and thats when she felt her wrist snap like a twig.

———————————

Pennywise snapped his head up from what was left of the chubby little middle schooler in his claws. He heard the howl of pain vibrate through the demonic blood in his veins all the way deep into his deadlights. The clown dropped the flesh from his mouth and sniffed the sewer air there was fear in derry, his mate was in trouble…….. again. Another howl shook him to the bone once again and pennywise was off tearing up through the tunnels to get home.

Once he got there he came across her friends all piled in a corner holding haphazardly slapped together “T” shaped objects as a bat monster crashed against a wall in a cloud of dust.

The clown looked at his tenants back to Dracula then over to his mate who was hunched in the corner where she had landed. A pair of yellow eyes lit up in the shadows meeting his own and a pale claw filled screeching mass came charging in his direction. Penny moved quickly roaring back and slamming her back into the wall. His mate snapped her jaws at him their shining eyes both boring into each other as if initiating a challenge. The clown snarled in a display of dominance and slammed his mate’s head back against the wall. “NOBODY LOOK” he boomed at everyone in the room in a tone that shook the walls of the old house. He pinned her good arm down and roared again unfurling his face holding her head still as a light washed over her features. The nosferatu’s fangs stopped snapping as penny subdued the squirming creature against him. His grip loosened as her muscles relaxed and the light from her eyes sunk. The creature faded away leaving the small girl behind and Penny closed the pulsing lights in his mouth. He pulled her floating body into his arms and buried his face into his spot on her neck pressing his teeth lightly against the mark till he heard a small whimper in her throat. Leech quickly dropped as she was released from her first head on experience with the deadlights passing out as she regained her mind.

“So um can I say something now or?”

“Shut up Chucky!” Tiffany hissed at the doll

“Oh were just not going to talk about it great, real productive”

“Sheesh Chuck way to ruin a tense moment” Freddy’s head rolled over at him.

“Since when do you take her side Krueger?”

“Since I don’t know, Fangs lost her mind and could snap back into kill mode at any minute?”

“It’s not her you should be worried about.” the clown growled still with his back to the group.

“Jingles shut up no one cares about your empty threats.” Freddy rolled his eyes. Pennywise turned his head his expression filled with feral rage and in an instant a ring of fire appeared around the dream demon’s severed head.

“JESUS CHRIST!” he shrieked and Chucky cackled at Freddy’s girlish scream. Penny turned his attentions back to his dazed mate running his hands over her temples attempting to rouse her. She was mumbling a bit incoherently until words finally came out of her mouth. Words that made the clown pause his worrying caresses. “F….mph f-fear….I s-smell…fear” she babbled and opened her eyes still dizzy. Leech focused and smiled weakly when she saw who was holding her “Pen?” the clown was looking back at his mate like he had seen a ghost. The vampire sniffed the air and pushed her lover aside “Pen why THE FUCK is Freddy on fire!? Also where the fuck is the rest of him an-OWW SSSHHIIT! HOLY FUCK MY ARM MY ARMS BROKEN?? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED I DEMAND ANSWERS…. and snacks! Someone get me snacks!”

“Stay calm apprentice you attacked everyone” Dracula drifted over to her his form resembling that of an old man.

“DRAC? Jesus what did I do to you?”

“Nothing this is just one of my many skins.” the elder vampire squinted unamused.

“Oh. Uh um looking good for a 1000 year old?” the nosferatu grinned nervously

“Fangs what the hell was that?” Freddy growled as Leatherface attempted to help him put himself back together

“Hell if I know. One minute I was hungry the next I was out of the drivers seat.”

The elder vampire sat deep in thought as his companions filled his protege in on the details of her outburst. he glanced at Pennywise patiently waiting in the shadows, eyes still glowing bright then back to Leech. Perhaps his roommate had been unknowingly right. Maybe the clown is affecting her and not just in a mental way. The vampire walked over to the eldritch and motioned for him to follow. “A word clown. I know what you’ve done.”

Leech watched the closet thing she’s had to a father leave with the closest thing she’ll probably have for a husband. Oh great drama. Just what she needs her wrist is broken, people are hunting her friends and family, she’s starving and this is the second time she’s violently attacked her loved ones. Might as well top this stress cake with her mentor hassling her extremely temperamental lover. The thought of cake made her stomach growl.

“Hey Fangs you listening?” Chucky threw a piece of splintered wood at her head. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“Ye-yeah I think I’m just really hungry or maybe I really am possessed. I honestly don’t know. ”

“Maybe she’s hormonal can vampires get PMS?” Freddy said finally reattaching his head.

“I’m dead Krueger everything in there is shut off.”

“Hey I’m just saying you’ve been moody! Get this chick some Midol!”

“Are we really discussing the state of my reproductive system?”

“Want me to take his head back off hun?” Tiff glared at the dream demon

“I’m honestly considering it.” Leech grumbled examining her broken wrist and wincing when she touched it.  Flesh wounds she could heal quickly this would take a day or two of good feeding.

“BUBUH SOWWY WEECH!” the giant wailed and embraced the nosferatu tightly. “I-its..ok…Bubba…” she wheezed and patted the giant. Leech could hear his giant heart thumping away in her ear and her hunger pulled at her once again. When he released her she could feel herself salivating at the mere thought of food.

“Jeeze Fangs you look like Jingles at a Chucky Cheese. You’re not going on a rampage again are you?”

“N-no I just… look tell Pen I’m going to go get someone to eat.”

“Oh yeah he’ll love that hey Jingles your girlfriend? The one who just broke her arm and had an episode? Yeah she left to go eat a person we just let her walk right out.”

“I’m about to have another one the longer I don’t eat you really want to deal with me again? I’m barely hanging on here Chuck”

“Well whatever the fuck kind of lady problems you’re having I’m staying out of it. Freddy don’t do lady problems.”

“Wow no wonder he hasn’t gotten laid in 20 years.” Tiff rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette.

“You take that back bitch!”

“Don’t call my wife a bitch!” Chucky yelled.

“And that’s my cue to leave!” Leech slipped out the front door as Chucky attempted to take Freddy’s head back off. Penny will be pissed but she was not about to hurt her friends and family again. Besides how hard could making one simple kill really be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess whats wrong with the Trashpire? Some may already know but I like hearing theories.


	13. Freddy Gets Laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny looks for his mate, Leech makes a kill and Freddy gets some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a month to get this done because I have had one hell of a busy time these past few weeks. Also the massive writers block that didn’t help. But anyway last time Leech did some snooping in the library under the clowns big red nose. Penny had to come save his trashpire from being discovered by Mike Hanlon who had already learned quite a bit already about what the clown has been up to. Leech flipped out and attacked everyone after waking up sick and hangry turns out theres some weird deadlight shit going on with her and surprise surprise no one is being helpful. Ok I think everyone is caught up now sorry for you new people if this is confusing as fuck. I’ll try not to go so long in between chapters again!

Pennywise returned to the main room in an eerily good mood despite what had just happened. Granted any good mood of his came off as eerie but this was especially cheerful for him. In fact he was practically glowing. “Where’s my Peachy?” he purred in a dream like state.

“You just missed her said somethin’ about getting someone to eat.” Chucky said stabbing Freddy for the 10th time as his wife filmed him.

The clown’s good mood came to a screeching halt. “SHE WHAT?”

“What she’s a big girl Jingles she can handle herself. Look what she did to all of us!” Tiff blew a puff of smoke

“YOU PEOPLE JUST LET HER LEAVE? IN HER CONDITION? AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING OR TRIED TO STOP HER?”

“Eh we kinda did? I don’t know we were talking about Fangs PMSing, Freddy called my wife a bitch and she just sorta left.”

“You are all dead when I return from fetching her.” the clown growled and vanished.

“How many times has he threatened our lives this week?”Chucky asked the group

“I think this is number eleven” Tiff answered him. Leatherface shook his head and held up one and two fingers. “Oh shit is it really up to twelve?! Hey I might win the pool!” Freddy shouted happily

“Ah ah! I had thirteen! I’m in the lead!”

“Drac, I guarantee you he will threaten all of us again at least four more times by Sunday this is Jingles were talking about.”

“Not if he’s in a good mood, and trust me he will be in a great mood”

“What is the circus in town or something?”

Dracula gave his roommate a catlike smile “I will let you all figure it out.” he said drifting out of the room leaving his friends to put the pieces of the puzzle together for themselves.

—————————

Leech shivered to herself as she walked along the snowy path through the woods near Neibolt street. She decided to cut through the gravel pit by the town dump maybe find an unfortunate dumpster diver no one would miss. Anything to silence this damn hunger. If leftovers couldn’t stop the gnawing pain then fresh meat would, it always does.

Sure enough she came across a few homeless. Oddly she could tell their mood before even looking at their faces. This one was bored, another tired, one was extremely high and euphoric all smelled horribly unappetizing. Leech pulled on her beanie a bit tighter as a chill filled the air she had forgot to put on warmer clothes that weren’t just sweats and a jacket not really suitable for winter in Maine. Hopping in the sewer wouldn’t make things better its colder down there than it is up top and no doubt shed run into Penny who would most likely insist she return home after what just happened at the house. She didn’t want to deal with him right now she just wanted to let predatory instinct guide her thoughts. Maybe she just needed to chase down and sink her teeth in someone. That had to be the reason for her weird behavior she’s kept the beast cooped up for too long time to let it out.

Leech walked along the tree line staying just out of sight of the road till she came across a runner in the distance in a rush to get home.  _She’s afraid of the dark._  The vampire said to herself. “Wait how did I know that?” she said aloud. Leech brought her good hand to rub her head. The things that were happening to her…they were very…Penny. Was he somehow doing something to her? She did apparently get exposed to his deadlights just now but she technically wasn’t conscious for it. Whatever he was doing one monstrous transition was enough in her life and this needed to come to a stop.

A warm scent brought her out of her thoughts as fast footsteps drew her focus back to reality. Savory flavor filled the air and a warmth creeped through her from the back of her skull to her face lighting her eyes up gold. She began to salivate as the runner came closer and the vampire stood still against the trees. She almost didn’t recognize her own words leaving her mouth as the runner crossed her path.

“Better run faster!” she said in a hiss her prey slowed her pace.

“Pardon me?”

“It’ll be night soon. Don’t slow down” the vampire whispered “Don’t slow down or the things in the dark will catch up!” Leech giggled to herself,  _Pennywise eat your heart out._

“WHOS THERE!?” the woman called out.

“No one else but the night and me” came a sweet whisper. “Won’t you join me for a moon lit walk? I’ll keep the other monsters away!” the words were like honey flowing through the humans brain she wandered into the woods in a trance like state till she suddenly came to, not knowing how far in she had gone or why.

The woman swore she caught a glimpse of something standing behind the trees grinning at her but when she looked again it was gone. She tried to leave when she heard a snap like a large branch breaking. Then she heard a pop and something like the sound of meat being stretched. That’s when she saw the tall thing standing in the now shadowy woods with glowing eyes. Someone or something was stalking her and it had tricked her deep into the darkened forest away from safe things like cars or street lights. She was all alone in the dark.

As the woman turned a face popped out of the bush. It resembled a human but it was skeletal and bat-like, the mouth way too big for the face and long needle like teeth accompanied two large dagger like fangs in the front. “NiCe nIGhT FoR a jOG AiNT iT?!!” the thing said in a distorted voice as the woman shrieked. A claw grabbed her face and yanked her into the bush the runner fell on her stomach and tried to crawl away but Leech pinned her down with a long clawed foot. The vampire smiled wide and slowly dug her taloned toes into the woman’s back. Delicious red bubbled to the surface and the monster’s prey began to scream.

————————————

Pennywise tore through the sewer in a raging storm the likes of which the town of Derry had never seen. He was enraged, confused and worst of all he was afraid. He couldn’t sense his mate despite knowing all that was going on in his town he couldn’t find her. It could only mean the power she had been gifted with was growing and the clown felt both proud and intimidated by it. This little blessing had come at an inopportune time for this cycle. He was hoping this…development…. would have happened after the seven were long and dead, but beggars cant be choosers and Pennywise could find a way to use this to his advantage somehow. The only issue he would run into was how unpredictable it made his precious mate. She was a liability to herself and the entire monster community when he wasn’t near her and now that she was unknowingly hiding her presence, she was even more dangerous.

The clown’s frantic searching was drawn to a halt when a delectable smell kissed the tip of his nose. It was fear no ,not just fear sheer panic and terror. Penny began to salivate excessively it smelled delicious! Who was causing so much horror? He had to know! He searched the town but couldn’t see. He saw the woman but not her attacker. Then it dawned on him. “Leechie!” he hissed with a grin. Not only had he found her but she had caught him a delicious meal to steal! How thoughtful of her! She might take some convincing of course but she owed him anyway. Besides Pennywise could be very persuasive. The clown chuckled darkly to himself and whisked his form away to appear in the woods. There was a body mangled and shredded, definitely looked like her handiwork but there was no nosferatu.

Pennywise snarled and ripped a piece of flesh from the carcass. It was delicious, the clown grunted and tilted his head back letting the meat slide down his throat the flavor still dancing on his tongue. Since when did she get so good at scaring her food? He finished her abandoned leftovers as quickly as he could not passing up a free meal and continued his search. His town was small she couldn’t be that hard to find. Could she?

Hours passed and the clown stumbled into his home alone. He had failed.

“Jingles! Where the hell have you been all night?” Chucky shouted from the couch

“I didn’t find her.” Pennywise mumbled ego bruised and officially worried.

“I thought you knew everything clown. Whats the matter losing your touch?” Freddy jabbed a sharp elbow into Penny’s side the clown snarled at him.

“She is…changing its not my fault I cant sense her.”

“What your magic dick juice do something to her?”

The clown opened his mouth to speak then decided to close it. The dream demon wasn’t wrong exactly.

“Look we may help you out Jingles but you’re going to have to owe us big.” Chucky said sliding in to take advantage of Pennywise’s rare moment of weakness.

“I’m thinkin free months rent he seems desperate enough hon” Tiff grinned as she studied the eldritch’s expression.

“Bubba and I want to put a hot tub in the basement and have poker nights again.” Freddy sneered. (Poker night was banned when Dracula tried to bet his lands and summoned a windstorm in frustration when he was informed that Transylvania is owned by the country of Romania not him.)

“Again with the hot tub? You don’t even live here Krueger!” Pennywise snarled he didn’t need their help he was the superior being how hard was it to find one small vampire?….ok he needed some assistance.

“Come on clown say it.”

A frustrated growl rumbled in the clown’s throat. “I need….allies….”

“You need what now?” The dream demon grinned wide.

“Allies.”

“Now now Jingles we’ve been through way too much to be just allies.” Freddy teased and the clown bared his fangs more in rage and defeat.

“Find my mate and I will allow poker night to continue. That’s all you are getting.”

“I was looking for the word  _friends_  but I’ll take that deal.” the dream demon winked and faded away to his own realm leaving his “friend” to grimace in disgust.

——————————-

Chris the ghost hunter awoke in the chair he had fallen asleep in but not in the same room. He was actually pretty sure this wasn’t even the same building. How the hell did he end up in a boiler room? The human got out of the old chair and began to look for an exit or a phone. He could at least try to call Z to come pick him up. He must have been sleep walking again…. but that still doesn’t explain the chair. He glanced over to the side and saw the words poorly written on the wall in children’s multi colored chalk:

_One, Two Freddy’s coming for you_

The ghost hunter stepped back “Who the fuck is Freddy?” he said aloud. He heard twisting metal behind him and then saw a set of pipes reading:

_Three Four better lock your door_

“What the hell is this?” Chris yelled out but getting no response other than metal and steam.

“ _Five six grab your crucifix._ ” a familiar voice called to him from above.

“Z-ZANDER? IS THAT YOU?!” the ghost hunter shouted said figure appeared in the window like an angel coming to the rescue.

 _“Seven eight better stay up late.”_  Zander said in a calm dream like voice. The panicked ghost hunter rushed into his leaders arms hugging him tightly “Bro I thought I was a goner this place has got some serious bad vibes” Chris mumbled as a strong arm wrapped around his back. a hand brushed his cheek and Zander tilted his chin up to his own. “I’m here now you need to tell me where we were before all this” he said leaning closer

“Eh-Z what are you-”

“Chris how long have we been friends? Don’t think I don’t know. I’ve always known.”

“Z-Zee”

“Now tell me where we were so I can take us away from this place.”

“Ah-a farm…. you brought us all to a farm we were going to get the demon out of the girl”

“Such a good boy for daddy.” Zander cooed and pushed Chris’ hair back and leaned in so close the ghost hunter could feel the stubble from his friend’s face prick his lips. As Chris closed his eyes Zander’s voice changed and he could feel multiple sharp things caressing his backside “ _Nine ten never sleep again lover boy_ ” a deep voice growled and suddenly burnt lips pressed against his. Chris began to scream.

——————————-

Freddy reappeared on the couch about 30 minutes later half out of breath. The dream demon removed his hat and pulled out his vape and taking a long drag. The room stared at him expectantly as he seemed to take his dear sweet time and relax.

“Well?” Pennywise impatiently growled.

“Well what?”

“The location Krueger where is she?”

“Jingles give me like 5 minutes to collect myself jesus! Its been awhile.”

“Been awhile since what?” Chucky asked

The dream demon didn’t answer and took another long drag of vapor.

“Did….did you?” Tiffany made a face that looked both shocked and disgusted

“Relax it was just head.”

“You went and got laid instead of finding my Peachy?!?!?” The clown roared.

“Jingles I told you to fuckin relax!”

“Relax? RELAX HE SAYS HAHAHAHAHAH OH ILL RELAX YES YOU WANT THE CLOWN TO RELAAAXXX” Pennywise’s form began to fall apart teeth appearing in places teeth should not be on a face, multiple eyes grew on his large forehead.

“iS ThIS rELaXEd EnOUgH?”

“Jesus christ Jingles let me get some action for once. Your chick’s been snatched up and is at some farm. Something about getting the demons out or whatever. Put yourself back together drama queen this is embarrassing.”

The clowns eyes went completely blood red at the word farm and he began to twitch.

“A  W H A T?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE MAD. Im pretty sure everyone has figured it out by now whats going on with Leech. And Freddy’s Pan AF in my HC (don’t worry it was consensual you’ll see.) Next chapter I’ve been really excited about getting to because its gonna be a bit of a comedic torture scene! So get ready for that. Also Mikes gonna come back!


	14. Mike Hanlon Gets a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech gets tortured, Pennywise visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I FINALLY DID IT. So I started a new job and things have been NUTS but this fic is not dead and I am determined to finish it. And dont you worry folks I’m a stubborn ass who does not quit. So here it is the next chapter. Leech gets tortured a bit and Penny visits an old friend. Hope you guys like it!

A screech echoed though the old barn of the former Hanlon sheep farm. Leech glanced furiously around the stall she was in. A moment ago she was full and happy then suddenly a cloth was pressed to her mouth and a bag over her head.

“WHO THE FUCK IS THE IDIOT THAT CHLOROFORMED ME!!” The vampire roared “CAUSE I’D LIKE TO KNOW WHO’S HEAD IM RIPPING OFF FIRST!”

Her head snapped in the direction of footsteps and she tried to charge with supernatural speed but felt a short chain attached to her neck snap tight. The nosferatu snapped her jaws in frustration.

“Ok guys get everything ready make sure the cameras are rolling and somebody wake up Chris.” Zander shouted as he approached the struggling vampire.

“Don’t worry we’re going to help you.”

“BITCH THE ONLY HELP I NEED IS FINDING SPACE TO STORE YOUR LEFTOVERS!!” She snapped.

The ghost hunter pulled a cross from his coat and held it out at the nosferatu who began to hiss loud and sweat. He quickly put it away at her reaction.

“She’s possessed all right, did you see how much she recoiled in terror? this is definitely a powerful demon were dealing with here”

“Demon?! Motherfucker I’m  _friends_  with demons, you wouldn’t know a demon if it came up and bit you in the ass.” Leech spat and pulled on her chain.

“Note the foul language and denial. The creature that has ahold of her is definitely scared and trying to protect its self.”

“Protect myself from what? This shit show excuse of a reality tv exorcism? Tell ya what, if you free my hands i’ll spew pea soup at big boy over there and speak latin backwards. These shackles are tight as fuck can’t a girl get a little comfort?”

“Gosh its foul mouthed.” the bigger ghost hunter said to the team.

“Yeah thats how they are bro it’s definitely going to try to provoke us. Whatever you do don’t engage.” Zander said to his team mate while placing different items on a table

“You started it.” Leech mumbled. “What are those?”

“We’re going to force you out of this poor girl.”

“AH! So its to be torture! I can cope with torture.” Leech flashed a cocky grin and wiggled her eyebrows expectantly.

“Did you…. steal that line from Princess Bride?” the bigger ghost hunter Rick asked her.

“Eeeyyy! Someone finally gets my references! And to think I was gonna eat this guy first!”

“RICK don’t engage it!” Zander hissed

“Found our villain! Now tell me do you have six fingers on your left hand or am I gonna be calling you Humperdink”

“I think it was the right hand” Rick interjected

“Huh no shi-OW FUCK JESUS CHRIST!!!” Leech screamed as holy water was flung at her face by the lead ghost hunter. A cluster of painful burns began to bubble on her skin where the water had landed. “RUDE!”

“Silence demon!”

“I’M NOT A DEMON! GOD you are like the biggest edge lord! What’s next? You gonna start shouting bible verses too like they do in the movies?” she snarled as Chris walked in the room.

“Z I had the weirdest fucking dream.”

“Not now bro we’re doing the exorcism.”

“Yeah poorly. Bet you dickbags got all your training from bad horror movies and porn parodies.”

“Sheesh that thing is nasty” Chris winced

“Demon Dick 5?” the Rick asked as his companions glared at him in shock and annoyance.

“One of my favorites Rick. I like this guy have him do the exorcism!”

“We’ve already wasted enough time!” Zander shouted and picked up a book from the table he began to read a passage and Leech dramatically pretended to hiss and writhe her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “Hahaha Man oh man if Phil could hear you guys talking about him like this he’d be laughing with me just as hard! Shit wait somebody text him for me!”

“Why would we do that? Also who’s phil?”

“Oh right, Phil is Satan we used to play poker together before my boyfriend banned it from the house. Not my doing for once lets get that clear.”

“Don’t listen to a word its saying guys”

“Aw come on Humperdink let me just text my buddy once” her eyes flashed white over in Rick’s direction before being splashed with holy water once again. The nosferatu’s skin sizzled and steam rose from her burns. “J-just….text…LOL getting… a half assed….exorcism…hit send…. mph there.”

Chris glanced over to Rick who’s eyes had rolled up into his head he was holding her cellphone which just buzzed with a notification. “RICK SNAP OUT OF IT!” he shouted and turned to the grinning vampire pelting a rock at her face. “LET HIM GO”

Leech spat as the stone broke her nose and looked back up sticking her tongue out through the black ichor dripping down her face.

“CHRIS! Control yourself!” Zander shouted and Leech winked back at the two.

“Read it Ricky!” she smirked.

“I-it says R-O-F-L cant be there, at yoga getting this ass….its a picture of a goat and a woman’s back side” Rick’s eyes rolled back down and Leech vomited a small amount of black goo onto the barn floor. “Phew that took more out of me than I thought” she muttered and panted.

“RICK!”

“I’m sorry she did something to my head!”

“Ok but can you at least show the picture though?” the vampire asked looking up from her now bruising eye and nose.

“NO!” the other two ghost hunters turned and shouted.

“OH COME ON! I wanna see that booty”

“WOW this thing is terrible!” Chris glanced over at Zander who was prepping to try another round of bible verses.

“I know bro this is one of the nastiest ones we’ve dealt with! This is pure evil we’re dealing with here.” The lead ghost hunter clapped his friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

“Aww I’m blushing! you really mean it?!” the vampire shouted to them

“Bro hand me my rosary.”

“What are those? Anal beads? So you HAVE seen Demon Dick 5!”

Zander got close and began to shout “IN THE NAME OF JESUS CHRIST I COMMAND YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS WOMANS BODY”

“Hahaha that was totally a direct quote.” Leech laughed again but was cut short when the silver cross dangled in front of her face “FUCK GET IT AWAY!” She hissed and the ghost hunter dangled it closer to her. Leech could feel her skin burn with heat where it drew close. The ghost hunter threw another wave of holy water at her and she hissed in pain face turning skeletal for a second as her skin sizzled. “A-all right if were gonna get straight into the kinky stuff we should at least have a safe word. Mine’s usually Float.” she tried to joke through the pain. Her skin was on fire with the crucifix being so close.

“Z I don’t think she’s a demon” Rick said tugging on his leaders arm

“Rick I’ve been at this way longer than you I know a demon when I see one”

“Bullshit you’re doing this all wrong. Plus Im not a demon I can prove it too if you hand me that orange.” Leech panted.

“I don’t know Z this could be a trick” Chris said with worry.

“Look have you ever seen one do some of the shit she just did? Just hand her the orange”

“Fine Rick. Fine. We’ll humor you but if nothing happens we’re getting right back to the exorcism.”

Zander rolled the fruit over to the vampire who glared up at him from her knees “You gonna undo my hands so I can eat this?”

“No.”

“Weeeelllll fuck you then! So much for what’s left of my dignity.” she grumbled and bent down to the floor biting into the fruit as best she could to suck out the juice. “Ahm hoing to rerhet hiss ho huch…” she said while her fangs sunk in. Leech came up with a weak expression on her battered and burnt face looking nauseous and dizzy. “You’re all gonna wanna stand back when I-  _HURK!_ ” the vampire suddenly lurched forward and spewed out blood and guts onto the barn floor in an inhuman amount. She kept going for a solid five minutes until Leech was slumped over supported by the chain around her neck. “Huh, is that an engagement ring? Shit I need to chew my food.” she wheezed before emptying the rest of her stomach contents.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” all three ghost hunters screamed in unison.

“Yeah lets see Pazuzu pull that shit!” Leech grinned declaring victory before shouting at some unknown force in the ground “YOU HERE THAT ZUZU I JUST OUT WEIRDED YOU! WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW BITCH!? PEA SOUP GOT NOTHING ON ME!”

“Zander! If this is not a demon then what the hell is she bro?” Chris turned to his leader in a panic

“ _Nosferatu._ ” a vaguely familiar female voice said walking into the barn “What you’re dealing with is a nosferatu.”

leech sniffed the air and snarled in disgust.

“Fuck.”

———————————————————————-

Somewhere in the town of Derry, Mike Hanlon was laying in his bed coming down from another high. It was time to turn in for the night but with all that had been going on the last couple days the librarian needed a fix…. just a quick one to calm the nerves. His night would be anything but calm when two glowing yellow eyes lit up his room like the obnoxious christmas lights his neighbors had set up.

“Mike” something whispered in the dark “Mike! Help us!” came another disembodied voice. He knew them all too well. The librarian sat up in his bed glancing around his room unaware of the creeping fingers clawing up his mattress. Burnt hands wrapped around the terrified man pinning him down while a disheveled looking monster from his childhood nightmares stepped into the moonlight.

“Thought you could trick me did ya Mikey? Thought you could fool Ol’Pennywise by taking what he loves most. Stupid boy! Stupid, stupid, stupid! No one fools me.  _no one._ ” the clown began his voice shaky and dangerous trying to mask the obvious panic behind it as he paced. The creature’s posture and gait reminded him of a nervous caged animal unpredictable and dangerous. Something was very wrong with IT.

“Y-you? W-hy are you here?” the librarian asked cautiously.

“TELL ME where she is SHEEP BOY. Tell Penny where his peachy is and he’ll make it much much quicker for you. Yes! A quick death or a slow one pick your path!” he snarled as Mike was trying to decide if he was still high.  

“A-are you real?”

“REAL? Real THIS ISNT REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU MIKEY?”

Mike’s stomach flip flopped in realization of the little reminder of all those years ago. IT had to be real and now IT was in his bedroom.

“Penny knows you need time, yes iIknow you haven’t figured out that stupid reptile’s riddles. Don’t you fret sheep boy I am just here for her this time. Bring her to me, bring me my mate and you can go back to trying to understand what mortals cannot.” IT was frantically babbling around his room pacing like a tiger in a small cage looking almost fearful its self. Mike remembered that look well the last emotion he saw on ITs face before it vanished down that hole. Something was very,  _very_  wrong.

“A mate? …You?!” he asked trying to keep the creature talking to piece the situation together as best he could.

The clown shot him an unamused look as if this was far from the first time someone has asked that. “Where is my Leechie!? I am the questioner here!”

“You’re talking about Lucy right? Something’s happened to her?”

“Lucy… Lucy yes, yes her human name. Don’t play games sheep boy release her to me!” Pennywise snarled while he stalked beginning to impatiently kick things over and sniff items of clothing desperate for that sweet smell of blood and ashes.

“Even if I did know where she is, why would I help you?”

The clown roared and charged forward coming in close to the trapped man on the bed fangs bared long and needle like. IT spat in Mike’s face drool and bits of flesh hitting his skin as it spoke. Something was very off with IT more so than usual, as if possessed by some sort of ancient instinct overriding its usual demeanor.

“You want to stop me don’t you? I’ll let you live Mikey! Yesss I’ll let you try! One free shot! Just give me my Peachy!” IT was bargaining now just like it did in the cistern 27 years ago. The clown must be desperate.

“I don’t have her” the librarian spat back at the clown who snarled and grabbed his throat. Suddenly Mike felt searing pain in his mind as IT forcibly invaded his thoughts its eyes blackened on the edges pupils drifting off into different directions till he found what he was looking for and returned them to focus. IT’s face changed again from rage, to shock and finally to embarrassment. In IT’s hate fueled assault on its enemy IT had made a grave mistake. Mike had nothing to do with his precious mate. In fact all Pennywise had done was just reveal his greatest weakness to his greatest enemy. IT had messed up and it had messed up bad.

The clown released the librarian and awkwardly backed up off the bed eyes large and wide. Wordlessly, IT glanced over to Mike’s bedroom door and without breaking eye contact opened it while silently slinking out like a dog with its tail between its legs. The hands around the librarian vanished into smoke and everything became calm and quiet around him. “What the hell just happened?” he asked the empty void not expecting to get a response and not sure if he wanted one either.

———————————

Pennywise returned to his home to find his…..friends? Seated on his couch awaiting the result of his hasty impromptu rescue mission. That, and they were probably mad that he tore Freddy’s head back off in rage. Even his cat seemed a bit upset with him.

“Well? Did you embarrass yourself?” Chucky asked him taking a drag from one of Leech’s joints.

“It…..it wasn’t the librarian…” the clown muttered.

“Oh yeah he embarrassed himself.” Freddy laughed still applying a few more staples to his neck.

“Hey if Fangs doesn’t come back can I use her room? Thinkin’ about making it into a nice man cave” Chucky boldly asked earning him a death glare from the distressed clown.

Penny snarled and shooed everyone away from his couch snatching up Church to absentmindedly pet as if the cat was a coping mechanism for his current state.  _What if she doesn’t come back?_ There were emotions he was feeling he didn’t think were possible. His new strange instinct to protect driving him to near insanity as he was currently in a constant war with himself to drive the feeling back. Nature and ego raged war inside the eldritch being.

His inner thoughts were interrupted when the door to Neibolt House creaked open the residents all took their leave except the owner who still sat on his couch stroking his cat not wanting to put any effort into this one.

“H-Hello?” a voice called out. “Uh clown? Pennywise?” Mike had never actually called the clown by name before it felt weird on his tongue.

Something appeared behind the librarian blocking his exit.

“What do you want” IT hissed low and in a whisper. Mike turned to see the god of fear its self looming behind him with a plump dirty grey cat tucked under its arm. The two stared at each other in hatred and confusion. The librarian looked at Church and back to the clown.

“Is that a cat?”

“Possibly..”

“Are you going to explain why you have it?”

“No.”

“….what the hell happened to you?” Mike whispered half to the clown half to himself.

“Why are you here?” pennywise snarled growing impatient.

“I cant believe I’m saying this but I’m here to….help.”

“YOU WHAT?!” the house shook with the inhuman roar released from Pennywise’s throat.

“LET ME EXPLAIN HOLD ON!” the librarian put his hands out in an attempt to calm the savage beast who had nearly thrown the animal in its arms.

“You have five seconds human before I tear out your eyes.”

“Look you want your…uh girlfriend or whatever she is back. I need more time to figure out how to kill you.”

“Is this a bargain?” the clown raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

“Whoever has her is most likely trying to get to you and will try to harm you as well. We both know all they will do is send you back to sleep and if that happens I can’t stop you and you lose the girl. I can help you get her back. I have a way into the farm, and I can distract whoever has her as a friendly face. Then we can go back to trying to kill each other, business as usual.”

The clown glared at mike with a fury that made the librarian tremble with fear. This had been a mistake he was going to die and everything will be ruined on this stupid risk.

“You dare assume I cannot solve my own problems sheep boy?? What’s to stop me from tearing you apart right now.”

“That.” Mike pointed behind the clown. Pennywise slowly turned to see a box with a balloon tied to it specifically just to mock him. The clowns eyes grew wide as he sniffed the air and saw the black ooze leaking out of the corner of the cardboard. With careful claws he opened the lid and peered inside letting out one of the most horrifying sounds Mike Hanlon had ever heard in his life. The box was thrown to the floor and an object rolled out of it. It was a cold pale finger tipped with a sharp feminine nail and the blood that leaked from it was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh what did Leechie do this time? Poor clown be going NUTS over all this. Im so excited to do some frenemy shit with Pen and Mike like Ive been DYING to get here. Also its Leech’s turn to meet an old enemy. Wonder who it is?


	15. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrival shows up and someone loses a finger. Penny and Mike bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! When we last heard of the trashpire she was in a bit of a sticky situation a new face arrived on the scene and somehow she lost a finger. Pennywise is not happy about any of this. Especially because he had to get help from his nemesis. At this point you should just get a pet tracker for your girl Pen she seems to get herself into trouble way too often.
> 
> Oh right and some music to go along with this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHQUfgq1seM

**Ch 15 Tortured**

“Well, well, well if it isn’t my favorite bitch! You know I was going to send you some Frontline for christmas since the last time I walked by your house I got covered in fleas.” Leech grinned through the ichor leaking from her face as the alpha werewolf Danielle walked into the barn and backhanded her already bruised face.

“Still making dog jokes even though you’re the one on a leash? Leech I knew you were obnoxious but this is just pathetic.”

“H-harder mommy.” Leech whimpered through the sting of the she-wolfs hand.

“ugh and still disgusting.”

“At least when it rains I don’t smell like wet dog!” The vampire called out as her rival turned away to Zander who had grabbed her arm as she passed.

“Wait you know her?”

“Unfortunately. I also know that the creature she’s dating is the creature you’ve been looking for Zander”

“You fucked Humperdink?!” Leech shouted from behind them. The she-wolf turned to her in confusion.

“What?”

“She’s been referencing Princess Bride for hours now.” Chris sighed.

“It’s a classic! I’ve been trying to get Penny to watch it with me forever now. He liked Labyrinth though so not all hope is lost.”

“Yeah back to *ahem* Penny. The clown that was in the house thats what killed your sister and whats more disgusting she’s dating it.” Danielle pointed at Leech who was raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“She’s what now?”

“Ok listen its more than just dating, we’re a mated imprinted pair! Like- uh shit how did he describe it…ducklings? Violent sexual ducklings!” Leech called out to them in annoyance. The group grimaced and turned back to ignore her.

“Well, thats a mental image I never needed.” Rick said while rubbing his temples. Danielle regained her composure after cringing at the thought of what the clown and his vampire got up to when they were alone.

“Look I’m not going to explain it but you can help me stop it, using her as bait.” she said to the group while Leech yelled in shock.

“Oh my god you absolute bitch!!” the nosferatu spat and struggled in her restraints.

“She’s just as evil as the creature its self so don’t feel bad about anything I’m about to suggest but were going to have to torture her a bit for information.”

Chris and Zander both nodded, Rick hesitated but agreed when he saw the others eagerness to work together on this one.

“I am so not evil…..wait no yeah, yeah I am.” Leech snarked at them once again. Whatever it was these humans thought they could do to her she’s had worse.

“Get something sharp and silver. Vampires cant tolerate it.” the werewolf grinned. Leech’s smile faded as she heard a mirror shatter.

“Ah fuck.”

The werewolf cautiously approached leech brandishing the silver mirror shard in one hand holy water in the other. “Tell us how to get to the clown.”

“You’ll have to kill me.” the nosferatu spat.

“Splash her.”

Holy water sliced into Leech’s abused skin fizzing and bubbling like acid. The vampire cursed and whimpered. Then she laughed.

“M-more” she panted and was struck with the water again.  

“Let’s try once more how do I find the clown?”

“Have you checked the circus?”

“You’re not funny”

“And you snack on milk bones.”

“Hand me the crucifix.” the alpha said to Chris as Leech hollered out to the group.

“Don’t believe me? Check her purse! I’ve totally seen some in there!”

The she-wolf pulled out a large cross from a sheet. The nosferatu smiled.

“Oh! We’re gonna get rough I see. Well, we all know I like it rough!” Leech’s sneer turned into a wail of pain as she was brought to the floor. The cross pushing her down via searing internal agony until the thing started to catch fire in Danielle’s hands.

“Th-that it?” the vampire panted and rolled onto her back.

“If you wont tell us how to find him well make him come to us” Danielle sighed putting the cross away. Her prey was as stubborn as she was annoying time for a different tactic.

“He’s going to wipe you from existence when he finds out you betrayed him.” Leech snarled keeping her voice low so the humans couldn’t hear her. “Why are you risking this?”

“For power. I kill you and put your clown back to sleep, then for 27 long years the town is ours to do with as we please.”

“Always knew you needed to be put down.” Leech muttered.

The blonde bared her teeth and plucked a pair of old rusted sheep sheers off the wall. She turned to Chris who had been wearily watching her since she had entered the barn. “Here make yourself useful.” she called to him holding out the clippers. The ghost hunter took the sheers and looked at the blonde woman and then over to the chained monster on the dusty barn floor.

“You know I don’t have any hair right?” the vampire called out from the background.

The she-wolf rolled her eyes and turned to Zander. “Z this thing on the floor? She can lead the creature to us, the thing that killed your sister we have to use her to make sure justice is done.”

“IT would come for her?” the lead ghost hunter asked.

“Oh baby you have no idea!” Leech flashed the room a devilish smile still trying to taunt her captors.

“Ew.” Chris grimaced

“Yeah ok someone help me grab her at least we can shut her up” Zander pulled on Rick’s arm who moved to restrain the nosferatu. Leech raised her eyebrows in amusement as she was thrown to the floor and held down.

“Uh Z? What am I cutting off?” Chris asked

“Well, she doesn’t have any hair…. maybe a piece of her shirt?”

Chris and Danielle both shot Zander a questioning look, then gave the same to the vampire when she started laughing from her spot on the floor.

“HA pussies! Like Pennywise would risk everything for a piece of fabric! You gotta cut off something I’d miss!”

“Why are you encouraging that??” The she-wolf shouted completely dumbfounded.

“Honestly? Cause your attempts at being evil here are pretty lame.”

“wh-“

“Plus the guy you gave those scissors to doesn’t look like he has the balls to do it anyway.”

“well yeah you’re talking about amputating something here!” Chris shouted.

“Just cut off her finger Chris.” Danielle rolled her eyes growing tired and impatient.

“Yeah Chris do it! Bet you’ll bitch out!” Leech yelled and taunted again.

“Chris wait we don’t have to do this!” Zander could smell the potential lawsuit from here. His little revenge plot has gotten way out of hand. He had never really expected to find anything and when he did he had just sorta been winging it till he met Danielle in that bar.

“Humperdink is a pussy you gonna let a guy like that control your life? Cut off my finger” Leech shouted again.

“I-“

“Chris I’m your boss listen to me” Zander pleaded.

“I dont-“

“what are you waiting for be a man DO IT!” Danielle shouted this time.

“Z, I cant-“

“HA! I knew it!” Leech called out triumphantly as if she had just won some kind of prize. Zander continued to shout at his teammate while Danielle motioned the ghost hunter to proceed. The whole thing was a bit overwhelming for him to say the least.

Chris looked at Zander who was now shouting orders at him, the woman he chose to sleep with instead of him and the insane bald creature on the floor.

“This is some real half assed torture you’ve organized here Danielle I’m kinda embarrassed for you. Seriously you should brush up on your technique cause- FUCK” something behind Leech landed on the floor in a wet thud. “Holy shit I didn’t think he’d actually do it…….” the vampire said in a small shocked voice as her breathing rapidly began to increase. The barn was silent in shock, for only a moment nothing but a few splatter noises of thick ichor falling for Leech’s hand. Then the vampire gasped and lurched forward before opening her mouth to scream.

————————————-

Over all the eons he had existed today had to be one of the top ten worst days of pennywise’s immortal life. the clown led his nemesis down the corridors of his sewer preferring to travel this way and to keep the existence of his- friends is too strong of a word…..associates he has been forced to live with. Yes much better! The existence of his associates hidden.

The group didn’t seem too  troubled over his mates plight anyway. Which infuriated the clown even when he showed them her severed finger they rolled their eyes. If they only knew of her condition! At least two of them would actually be concerned!

“Soooo…” the human behind him began to speak. Pennywise let out a low clicking growl in annoyance

“What”

“Now that we have this…truce..I have a few-“

“You get three.”

“Can one of them be how to kill you?”

“No.”

“All right then when did you grow feelings?”

“I didn’t grow feelings.”

“That’s not what i saw back at the house”

the clown bared his fangs. “Next question.”

“You cant give me three questions and then refuse to answer them.”

“The only reason you’re alive right now sheep boy, is because your grandfather was clever enough to build his farm somewhere I can’t reach. Which way?”

“Left. Are you controlling her mind how did this start?”

Pennywise laughed at that. “You think I wanted this to happen? I was quite content till Leechie ruined my life. She came on to me.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“For all your snooping you sure don’t know much. Humans, so moronic.” the clown grinned to himself. Mike chewed over the implications that someone could actually find this thing attractive enough to pursue it and even fall in love with it. Whoever or whatever Lucy Smith really was she must be sick in the head.

“What is she?”

Pennywise turned his head back and smirked as he walked. “Not human. Something much, much better.”

“Do you love her?”

The clown stopped cold. “That was three questions I’m not answering that.”

“You didn’t answer it the first time. Do you love her?”

Pennywise stood still and silent. Mike couldn’t see the clown’s ocean blue eyes or the slight quiver of his lip in the dark sewer tunnel but from the absolute stillness the librarian seemed to have his answer.

“We’re making another left.” Mike finally spoke up snapping Pennywise from his trance-like state. “I cant believe you of all people fell in love”

“Shut up Mikey.”

“Clearly she’s had quite the effect on you.”

“I SAID THATS ENOUGH”

“The others aren’t going to believe me when I tell them-“

Pennywise turned and roared in the librarians face. His fangs multiplying so much they no longer fit in his own mouth while his eyes bulged their alarming red and yellow. “NO! SHE STAYS OUT OF THIS” he practically spat bits of flesh into Mike’s eyes in his rage. It took a lot for the librarian to remain as calm as possible trying to remind himself that IT still needed his help and was desperate enough to broker a truce. He’d keep this bit of information for a later use, Pennywise may have a weakness after all.  As the clown turned back around still with those bulging glowing eyes lighting the sewer Mike sighed and boldly gave him one final jab to the ego.

“You definitely love her.”

“I hate your species so much” Pennywise mumbled and continued to blindly lead the way to the outer reaches of his territory.

——

They came to the end of the sewers greeted by the lush forest surrounding the town animals skittered away in fright at the sight of the creature that emerged from its domain squinting slightly in the light and sniffing the air.

“I don’t smell her.” he snarled “Did you lie to me human?! I can find out yes I can! I’ll pluck out your eyes one by one and tear out your ears!” he sang and threatened the poor librarian who stood his ground and shook his head.

“No, I didn’t lie. This is the back way to the farm a way only I know about.”

Penny snarled and huffed impatient and hungry from his walk. “Show me.”

“You have to promise”

“Yes, yes your life will be spared if she is unharmed.”

“No you have to promise not to kill anymore children.”

Penny bared his teeth at the librarian. He was close enough he could kill him now and search himself, it would take more time but he’d at least be rid of the little lighthouse keeper of those kids. The clown flexed his claws but paused when something crawled out of the river. A turtle hauled its self out onto a rock to dry in the last remaining beads of light in the setting sun something fluttered in the air around it landing on its shell and unfolding its pale wings. The moth sat on the reptile for a few moments before fluttering onto the clowns claw then out of his grasp forever off into the sky. A warning from his brother. Figures.

“This will not last.” Penny said at last.

“I didn’t think it would. If it happens again, if you take a child I will call them back.”

“We have a deal then.” the clown grumbled. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place here. If Leech wasn’t so vulnerable he could have said no and just gobbled his long time nemesis up but no. Things had to happen now at the cusp of everything important. He had little choice and he felt helpless and angry. For the first time he had something that made him happy other than food and his brother had to ruin his fun. First he’ll end the losers, then Maturin. He would see to it they all pay.

“Its just this way theres an entrance to the main barn through the cellar, I-I’d hide here when I was younger to get out of slaughterhouse work.”

“Couldn’t take a life of a lamb could ya Mikey?” Penny sneered

“I raised them myself, its harder when they’re your’s… but then again you wouldn’t understand that would you.”

The clown snarled and let out a growl that was thick with offense. “I am learning.” was his answer as he pushed through the dusty wooden door. Mike chewed on the creatures words for a bit. What did that mean? The creature’s sense of urgency was starting to take on a much deeper meaning now as the librarian followed after him.

The cavern got darker and darker as they pushed forward Pennywise melting into the shadows despite his silver costume. Mike used a flashlight to keep track of the thing from his nightmares as it sniffed the dust filled air. Pennywise paused and inhaled deep a low gravely whine escaped his throat and he inhaled again as if the intoxicating scent was quelling an addiction.

“She’s here.” he began “She’s wounded.”

“Well, she is missing a finger.”

“Quiet human!” penny snapped and listened to the silent cellar.

His eyes flicked forward when he heard it. it was feint but ominous. Someone was singing and Penny knew the song well. She had been singing it non stop for a week now.  

_Well you can’t hold me_

_I’m too slippery_

_I do no sleeping_

_I get lonely_

_You can touch me_

_If you want to_

_I got poison_

_I just might bite you_

_Lie in circles_

_On the sunlight_

_Shine like diamonds_

_On a dark night_

_Ain’t no mercy_

_In my smiling_

_Only fangs and_

_Sweet beguiling_

_Well the future he don’t_

_Try to find me_

_Skin I been through_

_Dies behind me_

_Solid hollow_

_Wrapped in hatred_

_Not a drop of_

_Venom wasted_

_Well you can slip in_

_Try to find me_

_Hold your breath and_

_Flat deny me_

_It makes no difference_

_To my thinking_

_I’ll be here when_

_You start sinking_

The clowns posture relaxed in relief as he took in the siren call to him. He cocked his head to the side and grinned wide in the direction of the librarian who wasn’t sure if it was wise to approach any further. Penny shut his eyes and sighed again.

“My Peachy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for carnage! Cause shits about to get fucked up in the next chapter. Some graphic skin removal, playing 70s rock music on muscle tendons someone might even get shot in the face! How exciting! Oh and you know the reveal of whats been going on with our trashpire. That too.


	16. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Leech are finally reunited. A lot of people die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM SORRY that took way too long to get out mostly because of work and trips and costume making Ive been so busy I've had barely any time to write. But anyway here it is the big reveal. Hope you enjoy all the violence.

Leech continued to sing her song despite the look of annoyance from her captors and the run of her black syrupy blood falling from her nose into her mouth. The taste of it was revolting but she wanted them to know what was to come. They wont even get a chance to float now because there wasn’t going to be anything left.

“Will someone please shut her up she’s been singing ever since we cut off her finger.” Chris groaned and nosferatu flashed her moonlike eyes in his direction.

“Why don’t you step a little closer and try yourself Chris!”

The group turned at Leech’s sudden mood change she seemed less playful and suddenly way more dangerous than her captors originally thought. Chris glared at Danielle who was rubbing Zander’s back as if she had done nothing wrong. The ghost hunter turned away from the scene. He hated this woman more than he disliked the fang filled chatter box bleeding on the wood floor. Leech flashed her teeth at him again and a too wide for comfort grin slowly grew on her face

“ _Psst let me go and I’ll promise I’ll leave you alive for awhile. Its her I want._ ”

“Is it me or did she suddenly get way more creepy?” the ghost hunter squinted.

“Well you did cut off her finger dude.” Zander grumbled.

“How long do you think it’ll take before that thing shows up?” Rick asked wearily

“Is that a hint of fear I smell Ricky? Don’t want that he  _likes_  fear.” Leech lolled her head to the side the loss of the ichor from her finger stump starting to make her delirious. Or maybe it was the hunger slowly rising from her belly. Either way her calm antagonistic composure was melting away into something much more dangerous.

“Shut up seriously!” Chris hissed at her as Ricks’ face turned to that of worry.

“But its not Penny you have to worry about, the only way he’ll be tasting you on my tongue after I get out of these chains.” the vampire flicked the long muscle out of her fang filled mouth like a snake dragging it over her lips in mock seduction.

“She’s got a point you cant show any fear.” Danielle said from her seat on a barrel.

“Rick bro you really got to get a hold of yourself that thing is dangerous and we can only stop it if we work together.” Zander placed his hand on his team mates shoulder while Chris glared at the woman behind him.

“He cant help it dude he’s only human. Hell even I’ve been freaked out ever since I had that weird dream! And since when are we taking orders from  _her_  anyway”

“Oh! I smell a soap opera looks like I’m getting dinner and a show tonight!” Leech smirked and sat up criss-crossed with mock interest.

“Don’t you talk about Danni like that bro!”

“Oh we have nicknames for our one night stands now?”

“Chris what the fuck is your problem with the women I date? Why can’t you just back off dude?”

“Well well you found someones leg to hump Daneille? How interesting!” the vampire mused.

“Shut up  _Leech”_

The nosferatu winked and continued to lazily smile at the group that was quickly coming apart. She could honestly care less about her food’s love triangle unfolding before her. Just as things were starting to heat up a knock came at the door of the barn the group went silent and the vampires long ears twitched upward.

Zander cautiously opened the door while rick picked up an old rifle taking aim just in case. A man stood alone in the snow in the dark winter night. He reeked of the sewer.

————————-

“So you found her what do you plan on doing now”

“Do you really want to ask that Mikey?”

“You-no you can’t!”

“Are you forgetting who I am human?”

“Please let me reason with them at least they’re innocent in this!”

“I’m already allowing you to live sheep boy, they took something from me, they will pay.”

“Just one chance clown please.”

The clowns frowned for a moment then its scowl began to soften into concentration. Mike stared at it as it eerily drooled and clicked low in its throat. Pennywise suddenly smiled and his eyes began to glow. Mike knew it couldn’t be trusted it looked too excited, too hungry. it was planning something.

“I will allow you to try.” Penny’s nefarious grin grew. “Yes no harm will come to your fellow humans!” he let out a sickening chuckle towards the end.

“Why do I not believe you”

“Aww whats the matter Mikey? Don’t trust your old friend Pennywise? We’ve been through so much together!”

“Its because of what we’ve been through I don’t trust you.”

The clown let out a musical laugh.

“Try try try sheep boy all I want is to free my mate! Cross my heart and hope to die! Hahahahahahaha!”

“If only you would…” Mike grumbled “Im going to warn them, collect the girl and go.” he said turning his back to the creature for the first time. He could feel its hungry glowing eyes staring him down with pure hate as he walked away from his mortal enemy. Mike could at least try to get everyone out of this alive… even Pennywise much to his own self hatred at the thought. He needed the clown awake and happy and that wasn’t going to happen unless they got the girl back. He had little choice but to try to reason with her captors for their own sake maybe if he was fast enough he could save everyone. Even with IT’s reassurance he knew the clown was up to something and mike had a feeling he only had minutes to stop it.

————————-

Leech shifted in her restraints as her captors went to answer the door. If it was penny he was walking into a trap and it was all because of her. She took the opportunity to try to pick the lock on the shackles around her wrists with her claws but gave up when she realized she had no idea what she was doing.

The man at the door continued to beg and plead with the group to leave saying they were all in terrible danger. Leech twisted in her shackles again. Penny was here. She could feel her own skin rubbing raw from the pathetic attempt to escape. The nosferatu shut her eyes and let out a long exhale. Instead choosing to try to determine who the lone stranger was. His voice was quite familiar and his scent was of dust old paper and a faint hint of smoke. The librarian? What was he doing here?

The vampire’s question went unanswered when she heard a click and felt a release of pressure from the taught chain attaching her to the wall and the shackles on her wrists. Her eyes flew open wide and feral and she began to chuckle. her laughter grew louder and louder as she got to her feet and metal crashed to the wood floor. A pair of yellow eyes faded into darkness behind her. Leech’s laughter started to grow manic as she cackled into the ceiling and her claws and fangs grew long and sharp. Mike stepped back in surprise at the sight before him taking note of the faint yellow glow of the two orbs in the darkness next to her. Leech began to full on scream laugh before snapping her head forward and lunging full speed straight at Danielle who was scrambling back behind the barrel she had only moments ago been sitting on.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHES LOOSE?! WHO THE FUCK WAS WATCHING HER?” the she-wolf screamed as leech leaped into the rafters above slashing out lanterns and blanketing the room in darkness save for a few flash lights held by Rick and Zander.

“wWhatever you do, DO NOT lose sight of her!”

Rick’s flashlight began to shake as he shined it on Zander who shot him and a terrified looking Chris a puzzled look. Two white gloves came out of the darkness and came to rest on the ghost hunters shoulders.

“Little Zander Mcpherson. My my my its been a looooonngg time hasn’t it? Why I remember last we met you were but a little insignificant snack! Had to find something much bigger and much tastier than you.” a sing song voice rang out in the darkness Zander twisted around in the clowns grip to stare at it in both rage and horror.  

“N-no no way bro don’t you dare talk about my sister.”

“Tasty tasty little girl she was, you should have seen her face when I took it off.”

The clown chuckled to himself and backed away into the dark his voice becoming more distant

“Why don’t I show you! How about a little family reunion!”

A young girl maybe 12 or 13 years old walked out of the dark her face horribly disfigured as if she had been mauled by a mad dog. Bits of flesh hung off her skull and a chunk of her cheek flapped free just below her missing eyes. Zander began to sob.

As the clown created a beautiful distraction a pale grey spindly form dropped from the barn rafters in front of Danielle. Who shined a lantern in the direction of the creature she could just barely make out the claws and long sharp teeth but her eerie reflective eyes lit up in the dim lamplight like a  wild fox in the dark.

Leech began a horrific cackle as she approached her captor stalking towards her theatrically  twitching her claws here and there in restraint.

“Ya wanna know what real torture is like Danielle? Ya wanna know how the professionals do it?”

The werewolf scrambled back with as much strength as she could muster but a taloned foot stabbed into her calf and yanked her back as the nosferatu slammed her claws into the wood floor by her face caging the she wolf in.

“Down below they don’t just tear out your guts like savage beasts. Down there they do it my way dog. They go for what hurts. You ever have your nerves severed just so? Your tendons plucked at like guitar strings?” leech cooed at the girl trying to get away but each time she moved the talon in her leg pushed in deeper causing the alpha werewolf to howl in agony. “You know they played stairway to heaven on my right arm while I was down there? I gotta give those boys props they do good work, and after a few days being torn apart and stitched back together I got to try a little myself.” the vampire seemed to be swallowing something back as if teetering on the line of control. A little too far one direction and she’d be sure to fall into total beastial insanity. The other inhabitants in the room seemed to pause their scuffle and listen in on the exchange, even Pennywise cocked an eyebrow in her direction when he heard the cry of pain from the she-wolfs lips. Leech dug her foot talons in once more wiggling them a bit to add extra insult to injury. She caught the she-wolf’s arm and began to gently stretch it out positioning the razor tips her claws over Danielle’s writs pin pricking the skin just so. “First you slice open the skin and peel it back.” the vampire ghosted the long pointed talon of her hand down the werewolf’s forearm. “Then I’d get to play a little tune.” she placed her claws back into position lightly fingering out guitar chords over the sensitive soft under-skin of the girls wrist. Danielle struggled and squirmed earning her a dissatisfied hiss from the creature holding her down. Leech grabbed the wolf’s face and dragged her fangs across the skin of her ear.  “Don’t you dare move now unless you want me to do it for real. Oh, and don’t. Fucking. Scream.”

As Danielle let out a terrified shriek, Leech screamed back in her face just before something cold and metal pushed against the side of her head and fired. Rick stood shaking holding the old smoking rifle as the vampire dropped limp to the floor with a horrible thud that made Pennywise quickly shift back to his preferred form and roar in agony. His charge ended as soon as it began when his mate began to float up the ichor leaking from her face reversed its direction and a bullet was caught in her fangs. As she drifted upright her head snapped to the side at Rick eyes abnormally wide glowing sickly yellow while her face remained horrible and skeletal. Too many teeth began to split at the wound in her cheek. When she shrieked it was unlike anything anyone had heard before. Her voice sounded like fifty beings at once all screaming over each other and it was very clear that the creature known as Leech was no longer present in the room. She lunged at rick with horrible unpredictable speed latching her long sharp fangs into the man’s neck and began to suck with an unrivaled hunger, the wound in her head slowly closing its self with each greedy gulp.

Pennywise watched with almost amazement as if he had just made a life changing discovery and his mind had been completely blown. mike called out to him from a nearby window breaking the creature from its awestruck state.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING CLOWN?” the librarian shouted.

“I-I created something. For the first time.” he stuttered a bit still wide eyed and slightly quiet.

“Her? You created her?!” Mike asked frantically as he turned away from the horrifying scene of people he had just spoken to being ran through a living paper shredder.

“No.” Pennywise replied quietly “Not her…..them.”

“What the hell does that mean?!”

When the clown didn’t answer Mike tried another question. “I thought you said no harm will come to them!” he shouted finally getting the clown’s attention.

“No harm will come from me Mikey, Leechie on the other hand isn’t part of our little deal.” he grinned as a woman’s horrified screaming was being mixed with the sound of wet tearing and crunching bones.

“You sick bastard both of you!” the librarian turned his back to the window “Is she like you are there more of you?”

“Why are you still here?” the clown growled refusing to answer Mike’s question. Pennywise pushed off the wall and made his way into the bloody massacre picking up the loose chain still attached to the shackle on Leech’s neck. He gave it a harsh yank back as she began to descend upon a mortified sobbing Chris and Leech clattered to the floor backwards in a mess of razor tipped limbs. The vampires claws came up to her neck and scratched frantically at the shackle earning her another hard pull backwards till she was on her knees near the clowns feet. Penny quickly pushed her to the ground roaring so loud his face began to split and the walls creaked from the vibrations. The two began a screaming match of terrifying proportions until the struggling possessed creature below the clown calmed in the shining light now emerging from Pennywise’s throat. His grip on her chain grew slack moving to caress her shoulders and hold her in his arms as the yellow lights in her eyes began to dim. He gently placed a hand on her abdomen while creating a trill like churr in his throat until finally the lights in his mate’s eyes sunk down till nothing was left but dazed glossy blues. Leech mumbled something about kidneys as she slowly came back to reality, a theatrical voice she knew well brought her back to full consciousness.

“Its time to wake up little hunter.” he said as he pushed his nose and lips onto her temples.

“Snuggle muffin?” Leech shut her weary eyes tight and purred as Penny’s own eyes flew open dropping his mate immediately.

“PEACHY! Not in font of the food!” he snarled gesturing to Mike who had braced himself against the window pane both in nausea and laughter.

The vampire grinned wide and raised her eyebrows at him. Penny looked furious.

“Once again I get you out of trouble and this is the thanks I get?” he snarled pulling the chain and bringing the exhausted Leech up to his fangs.

“I got shot in the face and lost a finger for you I think were even.” she grinned at him unable to turn the relentless taunting off.

“Only because you never listen.” the clown grumbled

“Looks like someones a little tense hmmm Ruffle Wuffles?” Leech teased him boop-ing the eldritch horror right on the nose as Penny winced at the pet name.

“I shouldn’t have saved you.”

“Like you would have lasted more than a week without me.” the vampire wheezed. Pennywise pulled on her chain again holding her inches away from his face.

“Little brat!” he snarled hot puffs of air washed over Leech’s face.

“ _Your_ little brat.” she whispered into his lips as her claws tangled into her clowns hair. Their lips reunited with fresh heated tension the clown letting out a soft groan into her mouth half in annoyance half in secret relief.

“well thats a sound ill never be able to un-hear”

Penny and Leech’s lips separated abruptly and leech glared at the librarian now standing in the doorway trying to light a hanging lantern to survey the damage. He knew the others were dead what he didn’t not know was they offending team of ghost hunters were just piles of uneaten shredded flesh laying all around him.

“I wouldn’t if I were you Mikey.”

“Unless you can stomach leftover hamburger.” Leech added with a chuckle and turned to her mate “Hey by the way I have like no memory of half that fight what the hells been going on?

“I also demand answers!” Mike yelled as he regained his composure the door slammed behind him locking from the outside. Pennywise placed his confused mate on the ground and a menacing grin grew across his face. “What are you doing let me out we had a deal!” Mike shouted tugging at the door.

“Hush Mikey I’ve changed my mind. Besides the other one got away and its rude to take someones meal before they’re finished.” the clown was right Chris was nowhere to be seen even in the darkness of the barn.

“You bastard!” Mike hissed

“Just providing for my  _family_  Mikey. What kind of father would I be if I didn’t bring my mate fresh meat for our growing brood?” Pennywise grinned beginning to step out of the light when a voice broke his assault. His favorite voice. Only this time he was in deep deep trouble.

“EXCUSE ME WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someones sleeping on the couch again tonight.


	17. Pregananant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise has some questions to answer. Freddy picks up a hitchhiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updatteee! Just getting this out had to write some smutty smut cause I missed it. Penny has got a lot of questions to answer.

“Peachy just one more and then we can talk!”

“NO WERE TALKING NOW. Mr. Hanlon you can go it was nice to see you.” the vampire grinned through the drying blood on face.

“NO HE CAN NOT GO IM MAKING THE DECISIONS HERE!” the clown roared at his mate trying to be as big and intimidating as possible. The vampire stomped into the eldritch’s space.

“Oh you’re making the decisions now? Like how you decided to not tell me you  _can_  get me pregnant and then didn’t fucking pull out?” Leech snarled as she harshly poked his pompom too angry to be afraid.

“I was in heat you know this!” Penny’s anger began to melt into a slight whine dropping the god like demeanor he usually wore.

“You could have fucking warned me!”

“I DID! You took off your pants anyway!”

“I REALLY WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW AND NOT HEAR ANY OF THIS!” The librarian shouted at both of them.

“TOO BAD!” they both snarled in unison at the human with claws drawn and locked in a stare down.

Leech’s eye twitched and searched her mates in fury. she began to feel herself falling back out of control again her emotions high and unstable. Warmth grew in her throat moving up towards her head and the dark barn around her grew distant and fuzzy. Not wanting to experience another blackout she breathed deep sucking in air and feeling the warm something sink down from her throat and into her abdomen. The feeling hit her hard when she finally realized what it was that was taking control of her. She really was pregnant with an eldritch horror’s children.

“What’s happening to me Pen?” she sighed dropping her shoulders and crashing her head into the clown’s steel like chest. A cocktail of emotions drifted into Pennywise’s nose normally delicious scents turning foul when it came from his mate.

“You just got lucky sheep boy.” the clown snarled as the door to the barn violently swung open. “Leave. The turtle cant help you now anyway, I said I’ll take you all and I will.”

“You wont win.” Mike stood tall glaring into the beast’s eyes before turning and walking out into the snow covered night. Pennywise slammed the door behind him and pulled his mate back from her tight embrace around him.

“Talk.” he commanded softly wiping a cold tear out of her eye.

“How the hell did this happen?” Leech gestured to her abdomen.

“You did it.”

“We’re not fighting about this again.” Leech narrowed her eyes at him.

“No. you made me-“ he was trying to find the words when his mate cut him off.

“Made you want to breed?”

“Not want need but yes.”

“Is this the ducklings thing? Is it part of the imprinting?”

The clown said no more and nodded.

“Feeling love made you hormonal.” Leech smiled a bit at that still trying to find ways to tease him despite current circumstances.

Pennywise grunted and took a seat on the ground. Leech followed suit with a clear uncomfortable gap between them.

“You could have told me.”

“I didn’t know till after I felt it.”

“guess were both at fault here then.” leech folded her legs up to her chest. they sat in awkward silence letting reality sink in and the shock wear down. finally the clown glanced over in his mate’s direction.

“You are unhappy.” Pennywise sighed and sulked a bit.

“Never said that.” Leech unfolded looking over at him. “Look its not like I hadn’t entertained the idea. just….well…I didn’t think it’d be possible or even this soon I only just became an immortal figured id get a few years before… you know becoming domesticated.”

The clown refused to look at her but chuckled at the thought “That is not possible for you.”

“Guess you know me too well.” Leech responded with a new warmth in her voice.

Pennywise felt the uncomfortable gap close and a head rest against his shoulder.

“Hand.”

The clown grunted. refusing to budge.

“Hand Penny.”

After a grumble he unfolded his glove and Leech laced her fingers in his one of which was missing. Her thumb traced over the soft gloves and she brought him to her lips kissing his hand gently. Penny watched her actions still and silent. When he didn’t respond leech swung her leg over him and folded her arms over Pennywise’s shoulders. She sighed when he glanced up at her expectantly and kissed the top of his large forehead.

“Our kids are going to be absolutely terrifying.” she said with a smile and penny finally grinned.

—————————

A man stumbled in the snow out in the cold December air. The wet blood covering his body froze and bit at his skin he was lost and alone his friends dead eaten by a monster. How could they have been so stupid? How could Zander have been so stupid? He didn’t even know what he was going to do when he caught it what an idiot. Chris fell to his knees in the snow. This ghost thing had consumed Zander literally it turns out. Where would he go now what would he do?

A loud honk broke him from his thoughts and his producer’s van screeched to a halt.

“Ch-Charline?” he shivered out and the window rolled down. A woman’s head was tossed out of it onto Chris’ feet. Something told him he didn’t need to look to see who it belonged to. A low gravely voice snuck up from behind him a breath that felt like a furnace tickled the hairs on his neck.

_“Hey there sweet lips long time no fuck.”_

“Freddy thats fuckin gross do you really have to flirt right now its fucking cold!” a new jersey accent hollered out of the van.

“Its my fuckin turn to get laid doll buzz off!”

“I can’t buzz off you’re the only one who can actually drive!” Chucked yelled.

“Drive is a strong word hun.” Tiff rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette.

“I feel like last time he drove he actually was the car.” Dracula said taking a sip out of a goblet.

“GUYS YOURE RUINING IT!”

“We’re here to pick up Fangs and Jingles not some scared little twink.” The doll warned him.

“Let him do it Charles knowing my roommate he will likely not take no for an answer.” The elder vampire rolled his eyes.

“Besides knowing those two they’ll need another half hour or so.” Tiff winced as she adjusted her coat

“I don’t need that image in my head Tiff.”

The back of the van flung open and a struggling chained Chris was shoved inside as Freddy strutted back to the drivers seat.

“Fine doll you win I’ll take my whore to go.”

“And what exactly do you plan on doing with this?” Freddy’s roommate questioned him preparing to lecture him on their apartments pet policy.

“Christmas present to myself Drac, always wanted my own butt-slave!”

“No! No you cannot keep pets!”

“Ok but its not like I can just let him leave Drac.”

“Dispatch him like you usually do?”

“And waste a good mouth like that?!” Freddy shouted hopping into the drivers seat.

“I cant tell if I’m more disgusted by you or the clown.” Chucky grumbled.

There was a squirming in the trunk and Chris broke free of the ball gag sloppily strapped to his face.

“What the hell is happening?!”

“Oh great.” Freddy groaned.

“Just let Jingles eat him later Fred seriously I’d like to go home and order some fuckin take out.” the doll shouted.

“Just give me five minutes guys and uh don’t look in the rearview.”

——————-

Leech rolled her hips hard against the clown’s silken torn costume earning her a deep rumbling groan against her lips and a harsh upward thrust into her his tentacle like cock buried deep in her slick walls. Pennywise’s claws dug into her hips as he bounced her up and down on him drool spilling out over his lips as the two creatures stared into the others eyes. The clown gripped the chain still attached to the shackle and yanked her froward back onto his mouth snarling into his mate as he kissed her.

“Mmph Penny-“ Leech mumbled against him.

“Peachy~”

“No Penny I just realized something.”

“Shhhh”

“Pen-”

“I said be quiet slut.” the clown growled and flipped her onto her stomach wrapping the chain around his hand and giving her a harsh pull back till she was on her knees back pressed into him. Leech moaned when he re-entered her the slow powerful rocking of his hips briefly erasing the realization she had come to earlier. “Naughty little monster talks too much.” he almost whispered into her skin his voice sent a shiver down her spine and her muscles tightened around him as a spider like limb began to wrap around her middle. Soon one was touching her belly the other her breasts and even still one prodded at her lips like fingers asking to be sucked. Pennywise yanked her chain back again causing Leech to hiss and bare her fangs the spider arm prodding its way into her mouth and traced the needle like points that were her front teeth. “Let go peachy. Let go, let go, let go, let go!” that whisper like voice said again with every thrust. When she turned to look at him Pennywise’s normal clown disguise was cracking, extra sets of eyes and fluttering mandibles were emerging from his face and Leech realized his soft whispers were being said directly into her mind. Three of his eyes on his face turned to look at her they seemed weary for a moment silently staring at her as she gasped and moaned under the clown’s powerful thrusting. When Leech didn’t scream in terror the creature pressed its mandibles and fangs into her soft neck flesh in its attempt to kiss despite all the teeth too big for its mouth. “Let go.” IT said again in her mind and the claws on her hips dug in a bit tighter. “Let go?” she managed to say Penny snapped his hips and she felt his cock grow inside her. Leech cried out at the sudden stretch her claws growing into existence in reflex “Yesssssss!” her mate hissed aloud shallowly pumping his larger sized cock deep in her. Leech got the message and let her body change and pop under him. For a moment she was worried that the sounds of bones dislocating would be a turn off but as her shoulder cracked into place she felt a rumbling moan against her back and an involuntary harsh buck from Penny’s hips. Leech’s own moans began to turn into shriek like chirps and hisses which were met with eldritch growling and insectile purrs. “My mate~” he whispered in her mind “Soon to be so full of my young, I want to put in more.” the vampire under him spasmed hissing loud as a slow mean thrust hammered his words home. “You’re Penny’s little breeding slut now aren’t you Leechie peachy” His spider limb around her belly gently pressed against her the one on her breasts tightened and rubbed against her nipples. Leech felt her inner walls flutter a bit. “You want your monster to fill you again hmm? I can feel you tighten around me little thing. Do you want to cum for your Penny?” the clown’s own thrusts were beginning to grow sloppy at the thought of her losing all control as he filled her. “Tell me who you belong to beg for my cum.” he hissed in excitement mandibles clicking into her cold pale flesh.

“Pennywiissssseee.” her voice answered him aloud distorted and almost serpentine. The clown groaned and haphazardly thrust into her his large hand on her hip now pressed into her lower abdomen his spider limbs now locking her in place. “Take it Leechie! Take it take it take it!” he chanted aloud grating his words out through excess teeth and mandibles he gave her chain one final mean pull Leech gasped and shrieked his name as Penny roared slamming into her deep and filling her body with his warm sticky cum. It didn’t seem to end and the clown pushed her back into the ground still pumping pearl like liquid into her spasming cunt.

He was still inside her when he began to shift back Leech’s jaws set themselves back into place. “Well if I wasn’t pregnant before that would have done it holy shit.” she finally managed to say. The spent pile of clown next to her could only groan in response. “Someones tired!” she smiled and petted Pennywise’s soft fiery hair. “Eat some of these leftovers Wuffles you’ve had a long day.” she turned his cheek over and one of Penny’s eyes lazily rolled over in her direction. Leech dangled a piece of torn flesh over the clown’s lips who quickly snapped it up like a shark or a crocodile. The two laid together Penny opening his large maw almost begging to be fed again. “You’re so spoiled” Leech chuckled and tossed more flesh into his mouth which was swallowed with greed. “I deserve it!” he grinned at her licking his chops.

“You know I can taste it now, I can taste fear.”

“Seems like the kids have daddy’s good taste!” the clown grinned and rolled onto his side to gently rub Leech’s belly.

“Oh my god don’t call yourself daddy.” she groaned covering her eyes.

The clown let out a musical laugh. “Ok but seriously you keep saying  _they_  how many do you think there are in there?” Leech asked him.

“Would you like to see?” her clown smiled and pulled her closer to him.

“You can do that?”

“Shhh be still and watch.” Pennywise pressed his hand onto her lower abdomen and his cheek against her own. He shut his eyes and turned his face into her a bit a soft trill like churr coming to life in his throat till Leech felt something warm inside her. “Look down” Penny whispered to her. When she did she could see little lights under her skin lighting up and fading in random patterns.

“Holy shit there they are.” she said quietly. “There’s so many.”

“Only the strongest will survive” her mate reassured her. “It is the way of things”

Leech stared at him for a minute and decided not to drop it being too exhausted to try to process what she just heard. “Hey about my question you wouldn’t let me ask.”

“Hmm?” Penny absentmindedly hummed while tracing circles into her belly .

“How the fuck are we gonna get home?”

the clown opened and shut his mouth realizing that he cannot just poof himself out of a place that he did not know the exact location of.

“There has to be a blanket around here at least, its fuckin cold and I cant go out in the snow naked” Leech said sitting up looking at her shredded clothes. She found an old stained moth eaten sheet that Penny snatched up from her hands and wrapped around her scooping her up bridal style.

“So what we’re just going to walk out into the snow and wander around till you realize where you are great plan pen.”

“Got a better idea?”

As Leech opened her mouth to sass him the barn door swung open and Chucky marched in.

“THANK FUCK we found you morons”

“Oh my god I never thought id be glad to see you Chuck.”

“Well we don’t have to take you assholes home. I drove all the way out here to get you show some fuckin gratitude.”

“I like how you’re not even surprised to see me naked anymore” Leech pulled the tattered blanket tighter over her as penny carried her to the van.

“At this point who hasn’t seen you naked fangs” Chucky grumbled as Freddy greeted them

“Hey guys don’t mind the guy in the back I’m using him later”

“Uh hey” Chris mumbled. “Don’t mind me.”

“Fred what the fuck is this?” the vampire growled.

“Don’t worry about it.” Freddy lit up a bong and exhaled.

“They’re fuckin.” Chucky called back to them taking the bong

“CHRIST put that shit out!” Leech spoke up and penny snarled.

Freddy stopped the van and the entire gang turned around to stare.

“The fuck?” the dream demon shouted. “WHATS GOT INTO YOU?”

The clown and the vampire both silently stared froward as Dracula snorted. Freddy looked to drac then to the couple. wires connected in his head.

“No.” he gasped “Nooooo fuckin way.”

“W-what?” Tiffany asked and Chucky interrupted “NO FUCK WHAT? NO NO NO! YOU PUT A KID IN HER?!” Chucky shouted at the clown.

“Kids.”

“PLURAL?”

Both monsters nodded.

“TIFF WERE FUCKIN MOVING!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chucky didn’t take the news that well. But at least the parents to-be are happy.


	18. The Christmas Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise has a nice lazy morning interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh next part of the series! Kinda more like the end of the second half. But anyway Leech is pregnant just in time for Christmas! I plan on doing a little bit about each of the monsters and their embarrassing families as they celebrate the holidays. Ending with them all coming together and hopefully in one piece. Enjoy this holiday bit in the middle of September. I am really late on this wow.

 

Leech stirred in her sleep her eyes slowly cracked open as she woke up without the usual blaring of her alarm clock. It has stormed all morning the howling blizzard prevented anyone from using the roads today giving her a much needed extra day off before the Christmas Day. The vampire had spent the long night in the nest of the horrible creature known to many as IT but to her he was just Penny. Leech grinned when she felt the large warm body pressed against her, lightly dozing to regain energy for the day. It was rare that Pennywise actually slept with her but very occasionally on very cold days he would cat-nap and entomb his beloved mate in his long limbs. This was one of those lazy cold days.

“Morning handsome.” Leech mumbled. The clown shifted slightly and pulled her closer to him. His lazy growl rumbled though her own body as he slowly came to consciousness. Pennywise didn’t speak much after waking up choosing to communicate mostly through growls and grunts. This one was a groggy happy greeting starting off in a slight whine that deepened and trailed off into little chuffs. She felt his large hand grab at her breast while he rumbled against her more pressing soft “good morning” kisses on the back of her head. “You dream about me Ruffles?” she murmured her voice warm and enticing. Pennywise drank up her words pressing his nose into her neck and inhaling her scent. He let out another rumble this one dripping with lust and hot desire. Leech felt a long wet tongue drag up her jaw to her cheek bone and she giggled “Oooh~ I’m going to take that as a yes” she pressed her bare backside into him and Pennywise let out a ragged shaky exhale. The clown rocked his hips against her telling her what he wanted and Leech felt his snakelike member pressing into her as he created sweet friction between their bodies. His hand moved under the blanket and tugged her thigh up over his legs stroking the inside of it ever so gently. He ran his hand back up to her center to tease her dampening folds moving his gloved fingers in lazy circles around her clit. “Mmmm~Pen that feels nice.” the vampire bucked her hips into his palm as his fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. He removed his hand and before Leech could complain she felt it replaced with something much thicker that was slowly pushing its way inside. The vampire moaned as the clown sunk into her filling her all the way to the hilt. He began lazily fucking her as if still half asleep himself gently biting into her flesh and growling with contentment. Tender moments like these were very rare but Leech secretly craved this kind of affection from him. Pennywise was weirdly cuddly after napping as if he was too tired to actually put on his scary fear god demeanor and allowed himself to briefly be vulnerable as he woke up. Penny kissed her cheek and Leech snaked an arm around his head turning to press her lips to his. He pushed himself deeper into her as he kissed her back with his wet soft lips that were just so warm against her cold pale skin. The clown was starting to move faster coming out of his lazy morning haze, they panted against each other and Pennywise moved back down to leave deeper bites on her neck. “Mmmm Leech…” he gurgled saying his first words of the day. The vampire smiled through her panting and pushed his face against her as he took a bit of her skin in his fangs. She began feeling the pressure building in her abdomen and claws piercing into her skin from an iron like grip on her thigh and breast. Penny began whispering filthy little praises into her ear between the moans and growls pumping into her faster chasing his own release. he brought his hand around her waist to rub circles into her clit and leech’s moans began to grow loud and desperate “Cum! Cum for your Pennywise!” he snarled as she let out a final cry her muscles clenching tight around him. The clown came after her with a satisfied groan pumping her full of him and ruining yet another blanket. when he finished he pulled her on top of him, holding his mate against his chest and kissing the top of her head. They basked in the after glow of their lazy morning sex together Penny slowly rubbing her belly and letting out a soft hum from deep in his throat. He could feel his offspring’s presence in her, not only mentally but they were the only warm part of her body. Leech’s stomach let out a loud roar and she winced in pain. The clown chuckled at the vibrations against his hand “hungry darling?”

Leech nodded sleepily against him. “breakfast in bed?” he grinned down at her.

“That’s uncharacteristically nice of you” she tilted her chin up to look at him. His eyes were a bit puffy and his hair was a total loose mess it was pretty adorable if you ignored the blood stains on his ruff. ”Need to make sure my little clowns are well fed!” Pennywise sang patting Leech’s belly one more time for good measure as he sat up and stretched. The sound of bones cracking into place filled the clam silence in the cart and his jaws opened wide as he yawned revealing millions of sharp fangs in his drooling maw. He shook himself a bit like a dog jingling bells danced with him as he moved. Penny licked his hand and began fixing his hair using some extra drool to give himself a little curl at the top. When he felt done up just right he turned to his mate and gave her a little  _Tah-dah_! Opening his hands wide and shaking them theatrically. Leech sleepily rolled her eyes and smiled at him burying her face back into her pillow. There was a knock at the door of the circus cart interrupting the mood of the morning and the two monsters looked at each other in confusion. The clown stood up cracking the door open and peering out.

“Junior!”

“Oh its you”

“What’s the matter kiddo thought you’d be happy to get a visitor!”

“Mph Pen tell him were busy and come back to bed I’m getting cold” Leech mumbled burying herself back in the blankets.

“Oooohh now I see why you’re so grumpy, someone had a big night last night! heheh Hiya Leechie!”

“Yes, yes, and you’re interrupting my morning  _old man._ ” Pennywise walked over to Leech’s cooler and grabbed a large thermos with two mugs filling them both with thick red liquid.

“Look kid just came to tell Leech to call her mom. Sally was worried last night and wouldn’t shut up about it. Something about cards and whatnot.”

“Ugh look I’ve been busy we had to deal with paranormal investigators, that librarian kept stalking us around town and now I find out I’m carrying at  _least_  50 baby clownpires its been a stressful last couple of days.”

“You uh you wanna run that by me again fangs??”

“You’re going to be a grandpa…uncle….grand-uncle?”

“JUNIOR A WORD PLEASE! NOW!”

The elder clown slammed the cart door behind him as he shoved his younger self out into the cistern. After a long while there was some horrific shouting, demonic growling a few laughs and finally Penny stepped back into the circus cart “I think he took the news rather well!” he smirked at his mate tossing her a shirt. Leech slipped it on just before the elder clown re entered the cart.

“You said 50?” he said as if he didn’t believe it was actually possible.

“That’s how many lights we counted!”

“Y-you can see them?”

“Yeah check it out!” Leech said excitedly lifting up her shirt and poking her lower abdomen she frowned when nothing happened.

“Let me darling” the younger clown walked over to his mate eyes glowing bright. He placed his hand on her belly while making a soft song like trill in his throat. Slowly but surely a small faint glow began to shine through her skin tiny lights pulsed in her like a tight cluster of stars. “Hello little ones!” their father grinned wide and giggled.

“And here I thought you hated children.” Leech smirked at him lightly shoving Penny’s arm.

“I hate other peoples children. Mine are half me therefore already better.”

“Lets hope they don’t inherit that giant ego of your’s.” Leech rolled her eyes before getting shoved back.

As the parents-to-be got into a shoving match the older clown looked on as if he was trying to figure out the impossible. “You actually managed to knock her up…. How the hell did that happen?”

“Beats me. I thought I was dead inside” Leech poked the lights again. Pennywise sighed and patted her head.

“I passed a light to her.” he said flatly to his elder self.

“Was that what you were doing during your heat when your face kept splitting open?” Leech asked him

“Yes dear.” he kissed the side of her head unable to turn off the affection instinct he held for his mate and his growing brood.

“Huh here I thought this whole process would be way less pretty…”

“Well, you will most likely die again…They’re parasitic!”

“Oh” Leech got suddenly quiet. “Wait- why the hell are you not worried?”

“You’re not human, remember?”

“Well shit. Benefits of being undead!” she laughed.

“Yes, my perfect mate!” Penny nuzzled her with his cherry red nose.

“Don’t you die on like a weekly basis now anyway fangs?”

“It’s not that often…”

“A box fell on your head and killed you on Tuesday dear.” Penny rolled his eyes and picked his fangs.

“See I don’t know if that counts! I could have just been knocked out!”

“The blood on the floor said otherwise…either way there will be no more mishaps!” Penny said happily patting her belly.

“Speaking of mishaps, not a word of this to my mom I don’t think she’ll take the news of her daughter carrying 50 baby parasitic eldritch vampire hybrids very well…… Also don’t tell her I lost a finger either.”

“Do I even want to ask how that happened?”

“You don’t, its a really long story. What did you do with my finger anyway Pen?”

“I ate it!”

“And with that all romance has drained out of the room.” Leech sighed and buried her face in her hand

“What? You think I lie when I tell you how delicious you are Peachy?”

“ON THAT NOTE I’ll keep my mouth shut. I need to…process this… you kids play nice now.”

“No promises!” Leech chuckled and Penny groaned.

“Gross fangs thats alternate universe me you’re talking about…” the elder Pennywise scrunched his face in disgust.

“Says the guy sleeping with my mom.”

“Touché vampire.” the older clown turned to his nephew “See you around

 _dad._ ” and headed for the door.

Pennywise handed Leech one of the mugs who sat up more pulling him in for a “Thank you” peck on the lips. The vampire sucked down the blood like a snake tongue flicking in and out pulling the liquid into her mouth. The tiny lights in her abdomen lit up brightly and swirled around in excitement.

“And would it kill ya to wait till I leave to pull that gross cute shit?!” they heard from the cistern.

“Get out of my lair old man!” penny yelled after his older counterpart sipping the fear tainted  blood from his own mug

————————

Pennywise gently set his mate down as they emerged from the well his spider legs whipping themselves back into his body. Leech tried to grin and say thanks but suddenly lurched forward and vomited the contents of her stomach the blood pouring from her mouth now black and thick.

“Disgusting.” he snarled and stepped away from the result of Leech’s morning sickness.

“Says the guy who lives in the fucking sewer! Be more supportive asshole.” the vampire said between gasps.

Penny flashed a fang in annoyance and handed Leech a rusty bucket. “Try to get it in this next time.”

“Wow fucking really? You bastard!”

The clown rolled his eyes and beckoned to his mate to approach him “Come here.” he said in an agitated tone. Leech continued to glare at him not moving. Penny picked up a bloodstained towel from a pile of laundry “I wish to provide…support.” he beckoned to her again. Leech huffed and stepped towards him in an instant her face was grabbed roughly and the towel hastily dabbed on her chin. She was about to scold Penny for being so harsh but paused when she caught the glint of care and concentration in his eyes. A smile crept on her lips.

“What?” he huffed as he finished cleaning her up.

“You’re a good mate Pennywise.”

The clown smiled to himself and pulled her head into him while gently gnawing on her ear.

“Don’t ever forget it.” he rumbled into her skull

Leech pulled back and grabbed Pennywise’s long powerful arms. “Hey you know if we hurry I bet we can sneak a Christmas present before anyone wakes up!”

“Oh my, my someones on the naughty list!” The clown giggled

“I think they Sharpied my name in at this point, come on Ruffles.” Leech tugged his arm for him to follow with excitement. “Winner gets to go first!”

The pair rushed up the stairs of Neibolt house snickering and giggling to themselves. “Haha! I win Pen! I get to open….mine…- FREDDY!” The nosferatu recoiled in shock falling back into Pennywise who seemed to be holding back his breakfast.

“Oh hey Merry Christmas freaks! Chrissy would say it too but he’s a little busy at the moment aren’t cha Sweet Lips?” the dream demon reclined back on the sofa as he held the human down on his cock. His clawed hand clicked behind his head in amusement.

“YOU HAVE YOUR OWN HOUSE TO DO THAT IN KRUEGER!” The clown roared, Freddy rolled his eyes as Chris gagged a bit.

“Oh my god its like walking in on my uncle…..morning sickness is coming back…. PEN WHERE’S THE BUCKET?” Leech rushed out of the room to vomit again.

“Call it even Jingles! Not like I haven’t seen what you two do when you think no ones watchin!” Freddy groaned out the last bit and grinned wickedly.

“EXCEPT THIS IS MY OWN HOUSE!” Pennywise snarled while trying to look away. He had witnessed many sexual acts in his time, some of them very pleasant. This particular one however he had never wished to see. “PEACHY MOVE I NEED THE BUCKET!!!” He called after his mate.

“HEY just saying if you guys want in on this I’m not about to say no!” the dream demon shouted after him and cackled when he heard eldritch gagging noises coming from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out with a some lazy morning monster clown sex! Poor Papa he just wanted to get back to ruling Derry not have to deal with Jr and his inability to pull out. You know they’re gonna dump their hell spawn on him all the time. Wonder how the others are taking the news….


	19. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chucky has a nighmare. Penny and Leech give each other presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWW I finally got this out. This one was hard cause theres so much dialogue and I’ve also been dealing with a lot of vacations and work shit going on in my personal life. Finally getting this done though! Lots of Freddy in this chapter.

Charles Lee Ray sat up from his bed with a scream. The doll frantically checked his body where moments ago clown/vampire hell spawn had been tearing into his rubber synthetic skin. His wife groaned and rolled over greedily pulling the sheets with her, it was too damn early to deal with Chucky’s bullshit.

“J-just a dream just a fuckin’ dream” he mumbled Tiff flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling through her eye mask. “It’s six in the damn morning Chucky” she growled.

“I’m gonna go downstairs and everything will be fine and normal and Fangs will be smoking a bowl and not filled with demons.”

“Chucky.”

“And they wont explode out of her and eat me alive.”

“Chucky!”

“And Jingles wont be fuckin’ laughing at me”

“CHUCKY!!” Tiff ripped off her eye mask as she sat up. “IT’S SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING.”

The killer doll stared shocked and silent at his enraged spouse.

“Go back to sleep.” she grumbled as she attempted to lay down again.

“Look its a valid fear.” Chucky began to ramble and Tiff’s eyes slowly rolled back open. “You saw what happened when  _we_  had the twins!! Think about what their hell-spawn will look like!”

“Most of what happened was your fault dear.”

“Ok but Jingles and Fangs are both twice as unstable as we are! At least I don’t look at a fuckin toddler and think breakfast!”

“I think you’re letting him get to you. By the way did you tell the clown the kids are coming?” Tiff asked deciding that going back to sleep wasn’t an option at this point. Chucky’s eyes went wide.

“Fuck.”

“YOU FORGOT?! If he tries to eat them you’re gonna be in a load of trouble!”

“Tiff! it’ll be fine! At the worst he’ll just eat Glenn and thats not so bad is it?”

“CHUCKY!”

“All right, all right! I’ll let him know sheesh.”

The doll slipped on a Christmas sweater depicting some sort of reindeer gang bang and shuffled down the stairs of the old house. He heard a loud pleasured groan coming from the couch which usually meant one of two unsavory things in this house both of which Chucky would rather not witness.

“Hey Jingles put your dick away my kids are coming over!” he shouted down from the middle of the stairs deciding that proceeding any further would result in seeing something that would ruin his holiday before it even began. The doll was answered with a gruff swear and grumbling.

“Did you hear me clown?” he called down the steps again.

“Shut up Chuck I’m trying to enjoy my holiday!” a shout called out through the rotting halls.

“Krueger? The fuck are you doing here?” Chucky groaned walking down the stairs and into the room then quickly turned around and swore when he saw the scene on the couch.

“Getting laid jackass what does it look like?” Freddy grumbled zipping up his pants as Chris popped his head up his hair a total sweaty mess under Freddy’s signature fedora.

“You have your own damn house for that shit! Where the fuck is Jingles?” the doll turned away. Great holiday already ruined.

“He’s throwing up with Fangs in the basement.”

“And here I thought you were the freak.” Chucky rolled his eyes.

“He is.” Chris added wiping his mouth.

“Oh come on Chrissy you haven’t been complaining.” the dream demon swung a clawed hand over his shoulders in a way that came off more as threatening than affectionate. His knife tipped fingers dug slightly into the humans shirt and a disgusting rotten tongue peaked out from between Freddy’s ruined lips.

“I’m fucking you cause I have nothing left.” Chris flinched at Freddy’s touch.

“Isn’t he great?” the dream demon grinned.

“Yeah pretty sure you traumatized this guy.” Chucky folded his arms over his chest

“Nah Fangs traumatized him, I just cleaned up her mess and stole her leftovers.”

“Your friends are awful people.” Chris hissed at Freddy.

“You’re not wrong buddy! Speaking of I need to find Jingles before he eats my kids or whatever.” Chucky turned to make his way to the kitchen.

“Wow you’re a real model parent Chuck.” Freddy called after him striking a nerve.

“Like you know anything about being a dad.” The doll turned around and snapped.

“I do! I was great at it!” Freddy leaned back clicking on the old tv.

“Didn’t your kid try to kill you?” Chucky squinted.

“Didn’t your’s?” Freddy cocked a ruined brow.

“I’m sensing a trend here within our community and our parenting abilities.” the doll said deep in thought.

“So how long do you think Jingles and Fangs will last?” Freddy smirked placing his hands over his head.

“I’ll give em a week.” Chucky laughed.

“Eleven minutes.” Chris chimed in and Freddy laughed.

“Harsh Chrissy. You’re probably right.”

“Wellp I’ve lost focus back to bed for me.” Chucky stretched and yawned.

“You’re not going to tell Jingles to forgo the Christmas dinner? Tiff’s gonna cut your nuts off.” Freddy began making a dramatic snipping motion with his claws inches from his human’s nose for dramatic effect.

“Eh knowing Glenda she’ll probably scare him first.”

Freddy laughed and placed his arm around his captive once again as the movie he was looking for began to play. “There goes a very brave and stupid man Chrissy.”

“Fuck you too Fred.”

———————————————

“Hey Pen? Is there any way you can make me forget  _that_?” Leech groaned her back against the clown’s as the pair waited for the nausea to die down in the basement. One of his eyes peeled open and a single molten pupil rolled back in her direction. Pennywise let out a long disgusted growl at the memory he’d just received.

“I’d like to do the same for myself” he finally muttered out and felt a chuckle vibrate against him.

“Well I got the next best thing if you’re interested.”

The eldritch exhaled a gravely sigh “For once, I’m not in the mood.”

“Yeah wasn’t talking about that Pen. Sheesh and you say  _my_  mind is the one that’s always in the gutter!”

“It is.”

The clown sat up and turned his head to his mate as she pushed off him to walk over to a pile of ancient junk. Penny began making clicking vocalizations indicating interest and skittered up to her the sound of insectile limbs that weren’t there trailed behind him as he moved. His noises got louder and Leech felt a large presence behind her trying to nose its way into what she was doing. The vampire batted the giant beast away.

“No peeking big guy and no mind reading this is a surprise.” she scolded him Pennywise grumbled and turned around as she dug into her hiding place. He began to ponder how she was able to get past  _him_  when suddenly he got an idea and a faint glow began to illuminate from his eyes. “You have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you, I wanted to give it to you at the end of the celebrations but Fred had to go and be gross.” she rambled not even noticing that her mate had vanished. “I know you collect this shit so I threatened and tortured several people to get this done since you’re incredibly hard to shop for.” she continued to ramble to nothing as she pulled out a large flat gift.

“Ok you can look n-Pen?” the nosferatu looked around behind her. “Pennywise?” she called out to him but got no response. “Oh come on I worked really hard on this!” Leech snarled in frustration. “Pen for real this is important to me where the fuck did you go?” after more silence the vampire sent a cacophony of curses into the air before letting out a frustrated screech. Leech felt her vision blur and her offspring threaten to take hold of her again as her temper flared. She grabbed her abdomen and fought them back. “Kids mamma loves you, but we have got to talk about our tantrums.” she grated out against their hold on her, trying to calmly slide Penny’s gift under her arm and climb up the stairs of the basement.

“I take back what I said about your father being a good mate, fucker has the attention span of a goldfish.” she felt a swell in her mind and slammed the door a little too hard behind her. “What don’t agree with me? Please don’t tell me you’ve already inherited his superiority complex, some of you gotta be at least a little like me to balance this household out.”

“WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO FANGS?” Freddy yelled from the couch.

“My spawn Freddy go back to getting your dick sucked!” she snarled at the dream demon.

“Man those kids are going to be fucked up!” he laughed “I’m already finished with that anyway get in here were watching Grinch!” Freddy heard a sigh and Leech grumpily placed the unopened christmas gift by the tree before flopping next to her friend and the man who cut off her finger only a few hours ago.  

“So you’re dating someone.” the vampire side eyed the dream demon and made a face when she saw he hadn’t bothered to put pants back on.

“You can talk to me too you know I’m right here.” Chris grumbled.

“I’m fucking someone theres a difference Fangs.” He huffed.

“If you were just fucking you wouldn’t have brought him home.”

“Wow again right here-”

“Be grateful I didn’t eat you too Chris.” Leech snapped.

“What a surprise, the vampire is getting moody. This is why Im fucking a human way less bitchy.” Freddy rolled his eyes and cleaned his fingernails with his claws.

Leech hissed low in her throat as her upper lip twitched over her fangs in warning. Chris quivered a bit in fear remembering the last time he heard such noises. Her mere presence alone made him even more uneasy in this house now it sounded like she was about to snap again.

“I-I oh god how did I end up here what have I done.…” the human ran his fingers through his hair and Freddy rolled his eyes. Great another damn break down.

“All right babe deep breath daddy Freddys here shhh.”

Leech looked up from the dusty decrepit tv “Wellp I’m leaving.”

“Oh yeah like I don’t have to endure this all the time from you!”

“ _Daddy_  really?”

“You call the clown Snuggle Muffin!”

“Yeah when were alone. By the way Chris, Fred can regrow his fingers. Do me a favor  _since you owe me one_  and put him in his place.”

“Sheesh you’re grumpy Fangs” Freddy rolled his eyes and placed his gloved hand around the human that Leech was pretty sure experiencing some form of Stockholm syndrome.

“All my friends are dead.”

“Did we traumatize him?” she asked the dream demon.

“I dunno probably. Rides a dick like a slut though!”

“Well I’m glad someones having a Merry Christmas.”

“Hey fangs do  _me_  a favor and open the damn red box already I’m getting real tired of your moping. Put up with that enough from Drac.”

“What?”

“Look behind you moron.”

Leech glanced behind her and saw a perfectly wrapped gift sitting in the center of the archway a balloon tied to it sitting unnaturally still in the dim light of the house.

“That motherfucker!” the vampire swore as she stood to pick up the package. It was impossibly light in her hands and there was a little tag hanging off the end. The nosferatu gently opened it and her scowl shifted into a warm smile

_Me first Peachy._

It read in poor crimson handwriting with a smiling heart shaped balloon in the corner. The nosferatu’s un-beating heart was practically singing as she tore off the wrapping. She didn’t even expect Pennywise to participate and yet he got her a gift! Leech lifted the lid and was flung backwards as something enormous sprung from the present like a giant demonic jack in the box. IT cackled with glee through its horrible rows of sharp teeth as it shot up almost too big to fit in the room. Leech scampered back in surprise and shock claws tearing into the couch as she screamed in reflex to being caught completely off guard.

“I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU” she yelled at the cackling clown that was swaying back and forth holding his sides. Behind her Freddy snorted joining in on the laughter and chris had fainted from shock. “That was fuckin amazing Jingles!” the dream demon shouted to the clown who couldn’t stop his cackling.

“YOUR KIDS ARE GOING TO GROW UP FATHERLESS CAUSE I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR RUFFLED ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO WHATEVER HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF- whats this?” Leech began to scream at him but stopped when a huge box was presented to her, the fang filled grin on her clown growing even wider.

“Take iT!” the beast hissed.

“I don’t trust you anymore” Leech narrowed her eyes at him.

“Take iiiitttt!!!”

“If anything jumps out at me or bites me or screams at me I am not letting you have the second half of your present.”

“Mouth or ass Fangs?!” came a shout from the couch.

“FREDDY I SWEAR TO GOD! ……………….mouth….”

“Heh nice.”

Penny’s smile closed in realization “Wait ass is an option now?”

“We’re not going there.” Leech sighed not wanting to discuss THAT again with him. She opened the large case then quickly shut it. “PEN! This is a fucking guitar case!”

“Oh shit looks like Jingles is getting both tonight eh sweet lips?!” Freddy elbowed the dazed and traumatized human who was currently questioning every choice he had made in the last twenty four hours.

“I only had to threaten  _one_  person to get your gift” Penny smirked, finally climbing out of the small red box and shrinking back to what could be considered normal size. He shook himself a bit and begun to fix his hair “Your servant scares easy, I almost made a meal of him.” he snickered while twirling the top of his baby curl into place. “Well go on then play us a tune Peachy.” he grinned a little too satisfied with himself for Leech not to be suspicious.

Leech took the instrument out of its case and inspected it carefully. She certainly wasn’t amazing at guitar but after traveling with a band for so long she picked up the ability to play a few songs. Her fingers ran up along the neck and brushed a small chain she quickly pulled her hand back in fear that it was another trick from the clown. Which it was judging from the excited grin on Penny’s face as his mate’s fingers traced solid gold chain.

Leech glanced up and glared at him. “What the fuck is this? Where the hell did you get this Pen?”

Pennywise placed his finger on her cool lips stopping the confused swearing from pouring from her mouth. The clown gave her a cheesy wink and with his other hand reached into his ruff. He gave a quick tug and plucked out an ancient tarnished silver bell which he presented to her in his palm not saying a word. Penny’s great blue eyes seared into hers in anticipation as Leech reached to take it but pulled her hand back with a hiss when the silver singed her skin. Pennywise seemed caught off guard then came to a realization swiping the gold chain from his mates hands. His large fingers closed around both objects and squeezed when he opened them the bell shined gold like his eyes before the kill. Pennywise fastened the bell to the necklace and held it up again this time with his signature goofy smile in place. “Pen seriously what is this?” Leech asked quietly now as she took the necklace and slipped it on.

“For you.” the clown grinned wider. “It’s part of me!”

“Just get married already!” Freddy yelled from the couch turning up the volume of the old tv.

“You motherfucker you know how I feel about sappy shit.” the nosferatu grinned twirling the bell in her fingers “Well? Go on get over here.” she smirked glancing up at him. Penny snaked his arms around his mate and held her against him “I hate you” the vampire mumbled into his costume rubbing her nose into his chest. “I hate you too.” Pennywise replied warmly he pulled her back and leaned in but Leech stopped his lips from pressing into hers.

“Hold that thought! I need to finally give you yours!”

“This is disgusting, were trying to watch a movie here!”

“Oh yeah says the guy who just moments ago was getting sucked off on my couch!” The vampire flipped Freddy’s hat off his head as she passed by him.

“At least we weren’t doing any romcom crap!” He called after her

“You could always get out of my house.” the clown grumbled

“Nah I keep my bong here! Plus your sofa’s more comfortable than that victorian era piece of junk Drac has.”

“You people and your antique furniture. Ikea exists you know!” Chris grumbled.

“I’m cultivating eeriness human, also there better not be any stains Krueger.” Penny snarled.

“Like you’d be able to tell Jingles, this thing could probably get someone pregnant just by sitting on it…..wait is that what happened to you Fangs?”

Leech rolled her eyes at him while shoving her gift into Penny’s arms. “Freddy for once in your life just shut up.”

the clown clicked and rumbled tearing open the package with claws and teeth. then held the large frame out in front of him. “the derry circus!” he said excitedly and he viewed the poster. “featuring me!” he giggled with pride at the picture of his likeness grinning back at him and beckoning for someone to step closer.

“Had it custom done! Its not as amazing as what you gave me but I hope you like it.” Leech leaned back against the edge of the sofa behind her overly pleased with herself. Pennywise set the frame down and stalked forward pinning his mate against the couch with his hips long limbs wrapping around her. “You’ve given me plenty.” He grinned placing his large hand on her abdomen. “I didn’t plan on that part.” the vampire smirked thumbing his ruffles in her fingers. “Comere asshole.” Leech hissed and pulled his ruffles. The clown leaned down and kissed her dipping her back so she could wrap her legs around him as he explored her mouth.

“Look I’m not complaining about the sex but this asshole’s about to swoop in and ruin Cindy Lou Hoo’s day and you two tend to get way too loud.”

Pennywise bit down on his mate’s lip then sunk his teeth into her neck bucking his hips sharply against her making Leech moan. “Ahhh! Penny!!” she shouted enthusiastically.

“I’m warning you Jingles if I miss the damn song I’m gonna be pissed!”

Penny clamped down harder and growled, loudly smacking Leech’s ass through her thin pajama shorts. The vampire hissed in response spurring her mate on to make deep lust filled vocalizations into her skin.

“FINE FUCK YOU THEN! Come on Chris if we hurry we can at least catch the ending.” the dream demon grumbled and yanked the human up who was eager to leave. A moment after their departure the vampires eyes flew open.

“Are they gone?” Leech panted claws running through her clowns hair. Penny grunted and retracted his fangs from her flesh. “Fuckin finally, the couch is ours!” she shouted hopping over the side. “I’m telling ya if I had to sit through The Grinch one more time this week I’d probably go postal.” Pennywise grumbled in agreement and stretched his back shaking himself out his after his spine made a series of loud pops and cracks. “That sounded terrible.” Leech commented thumbing through her movie collection.

“You kept me waiting in that box forever.”

“Aaawww does Penny _whine_  need a back rub?”

The impossibly tall monster leaned over the edge of the couch to glare at her. Leech grinned up at him and tapped him on the nose with a dvd sticking her tongue out to mock him. Penny snarled and lunged over the edge of the couch at her the two aggressively wrestling trying to pin the other against the sofa. Pennywise was on his way to victory as per-usual, when he saw his own eye color flash through Leech’s glossy blues. Suddenly his back was against the old couch claws pinned against the top his eyes narrowed at his captor.

“Using my offspring against me is cheating!” he snarled at her.

“Cheating? I call it leveling the playing field!” Leech scoffed. She planted an obnoxiously rough kiss on his lips and released him flopping over to the side and crossing her legs over the eldritch’s. The vampire picked up her white and black guitar and thumbed out a cheesy romantic christmas tune, softly singing aloud. Pennywise watched her for a moment taking note of the soft glow peeking out from under her shirt almost flashing to the rhythm of the music. She had a belly full of future dancing clowns. He smiled to himself, leaning back and shutting his eyes. In this moment things were absolutely perfect.

All until there was a honk and a banging at his front door.


	20. All I want for Christmas is to Stab Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters try to celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK! Just in time for Christmas! Big reveals in this chapter and were going to start some holiday shenanigans while we're at it! How exciting!

“Merry fuckin’ Christmas assholes your family is here let us the fuck in!” a familiar cigar filled rasp shouted from outside the snow covered house on Neibolt Street.

“Mummy! Daddy! We’re here its very cold!”

“I think this clown is going to eat Glenn!”

A small group gathered on the snowy doorstep of the haunted house eagerly waiting to be let in from the cold. On the other side of the door large furniture was being pushed against the frame.

“Penny seriously?” Leech rolled her eyes as her mate picked up an entire table.

“You didn’t tell me they were coming!” he hissed as he put the coffee table on top of the couch.

“You know your uncle could just bring everyone in here right?”

“I can stall him.”

“Just deal with it.”

“Are you barricading the door?” the clown’s older half shouted from the other side.

“Pen stop being a drama queen and let them in.” Leech groaned and flopped on the couch in a half attempt to prevent her partner from taking that too.

“HEY ASSHOLES WE MISSED THE FUCKING GRINCH AND DRAC WANTS TO GIVE YOU A GROSS CAKE!” Freddy’s voice rang out over the others and Leech sat up turning to her agitated eldritch lover.

“On second thought let them freeze.”

Just as they thought they were safe from cement textured cake and forced interaction a loud excited voice bellowed through the ancient house.

“CRIMMUS?!!”

A large figure barreled through the hall “CRIMMUS!” Came the shout of Bubba Sawyer who shoved Pennywise’s improvised barricade over to the side.

“Wellp guess our family is here early.” Leech groaned.

“Yeah and were spending the whole day with you, so get comfortable and bring me a drink.” Pennywise senior stormed into the old house snarling at his younger counterpart on his way to the sofa

“And put on the god damn Grinch!” Freddy added just as he was being shoved aside by two small red headed children.

“MUMMY DADDY!” Glenn and Glenda rushed inside past a very annoyed eldritch clown.

“Ugh theres children” Penny groaned while starting to debate weather or not his new diet was worth sticking to.

“You do realize you’re a parent now right?” his mate glanced up at him.

“They’re  _Chucky’s_  children Peachy and I’m on a diet.” Penny slumped against a decaying wall.

“HAHA YOURE ON A DIET?!” came a shout from the stairs.

“That won’t last very long.” Tiff added as she hugged her son.

“Jesus kid you get laid once and now you’re cutting carbs for her and throwing parties.” The older clown chuckled from his seat on the sofa. Leech came to her lover’s rescue snapping at those who were mocking him.

“The diet wasn’t my idea it was Mike Hanlon’s. Penny doesn’t kill any kids, I get to have mine. No phone calls.” she growled.

Uncle Penny coughed loudly “Pussy whipped!” and his younger counterpart began to growl in warning. He never got a chance to respond being cut off by the woman at the door.

“AHEM!”

Leech felt herself grow colder than usual. “OH FUCK MOM!”

“Yes dear oh fuck mom is right.” the woman who was Leech’s mother tapped her foot impatiently. Her entire look and demeanor was different like something possessed her sweet hearted mother’s body and decided to dress in Elvira’s Aunt’s closet. The young vampire stood in the door and tried to form words gasping like a fish.  _She knew everything._  Nausea began to swirl in her gut again and Leech felt the need to vomit for the third time today if she didn’t black out first.

“I-u-um…….f-fuck.” Leech fell back from the shock caught telekinetically by her equally shocked partner who’s look was frantically changing.

“No need to put on the sheep’s clothing Junior, Sally is very aware of what we are. You on the other hand are an idiot for not realizing it.” The older clown strolled back into the room while pouring honey colored liquor into a glass.

The halfway to human clown monster blinked as his arms hooked under his mate to hoist her up to her feet. “Mph Pen I just had the worst nightmare.” Leech mumbled

“It wasn’t a nightmare dear.” her mom said brushing some drool from the side of her mouth.

“OH GOD OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!”

“FANGS! let us explain.” Uncle Penny shouted as the nosferatu panicked .

“OH GOD MOM! OH FUCK! OH SHIT!”

“Peachy stress is bad for the-“ Penny tried to grab her arm but had it ripped from his hands before he could catch her.

“NO NO YOU KEEP YOUR LIPS SHUT ONE PROBLEM AT A TIME PLEASE!” Leech shouted at him like a trapped animal. Dracula cheerfully came into the room roughly clasping her shoulder.

“Apprentice!! You didn’t tell me you were the daughter of the witch Sallinia! It is an honor miss how unfortunate we were never able to meet when you were in the Carpathians! But my my did I hear tales!”

“I’m sorry WHAT?” Leech stood up.

“Your mom’s a witch kid.” Uncle Penny grunted while eying Glenn with mild interest.

“LET ME REPEAT THAT WHAT???”

“Oh honey I was going to tell you but then you left and became undead, it was just never the right time! Especially now that you are no longer of use to the coven!” her mom hugged her tight the wispy cloth hanging from her sweater covered the small vampire like a blanket. Leech could only squeak.

“Oh man don’t tell me she was supposed to be an offering! Hahahaha!” Chucky cackled resting an elbow on his son who flinched at the contact.

“A WHAT NOW?!” Pennywise snarled

“Oh dears no need to fret! She became undead she’s useless now!”

“Peachy where is your phone I wish to speak to someone.” the clown said a bit too calmly.

“You’re not going to fight the devil on Christmas.”

“I just want to talk.”

“One problem at a time Pen.” Leech groaned as her mother took her hand.

“I cant believe you didn’t tell me you were bonded to an eldritch god dear! and to find two in one dimension!”

“There’s a lot she aint telling you dollface.” Uncle Penny smiled mischievously.

“Don’t.” his younger counterpart groaned.

“OH that reminds me apprentice, the vampire society would like to discuss the pregnancy at the January meeting, nothing serious they just have questions. Also you are in charge of refreshments!” Dracula chimed in from the kitchen half paying attention.

“Dracula I swear to god…” Leech groaned “Wellp might as well rip this band aid off yes I got knocked up. No it wasn’t planned and yes they’re that assholes.” Leech gestured to her partner who was currently licking gum drops off the gingerbread house Chucky’s twins had set on the abused antique coffee table. “Behold the eater of worlds and father of my children in all his glory. Jesus christ Pen.”

“I’m hungry” he called out licking a gum drop that had gotten stuck to his nose.

“OH HONEY!” Leech’s mom rushed and hugged her daughter tight “You’re not entirely useless after all! None of my daughters had ever survived long enough to give me grandchildren!”

“I’m kinda afraid to ask what that means.”

“You don’t want to know.” she said still hugging her.

______

A vampire watched calmly as the snow fell outside the dirty window of the haunted house on Neibolt street. His companions happily sat with their loved ones exchanging gifts and holding those they cared most about close. This was his 585th Christmas a holiday he did not care much to celebrate after his un-death up until recently. It was easy to avoid the Christian side of the celebration with how commercialized it had become but what was unavoidable was the crushing loneliness he felt each time it rolled around.

“Mina….” he sighed aloud and took out a tarnished golden locket.

“She looks like that goth chick BJ hangs out with.” came a voice above him.

The elder vampire jumped and spun around finding his apprentice sitting on the kitchen ceiling. “YOU SAW NOTHING!”

“I’ve been watching you stare at that picture on and off for like twenty minutes Drac. Who’s the girl?” Leech dropped from the ceiling and attempted to snatch the locket out of her mentors hands.

“She is no one! Forget what you saw!” the elder vampire waved his hand over her eyes. Leech sighed and continued to pester him.

“You cant use hypnosis on your own kind, spill it who’s the chick.”

“The memory is too painful to recall.” Dracula dramatically turned away hiding his face from Leech who quickly swiped the locket out of his hands. The count spun back around in a rage that his younger counterpart simply stepped back from.  
  
“Woah are you crying?”

“I am not leave!”

“IS HE CRYING OVER HIS EX AGAIN?” Freddy shouted from the other room

Leech rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair for both herself and her feet gesturing to the one across the table from her. “Story time lets go.”

“Wouldn’t you rather enjoy yourself with the others?”

“Nah I’m not actually in the mood tonight. So spill it.”

“You must not be well.”

“Drac I cant drink or smoke pot this is about the most interesting thing I can do with my time now.”

“You are aware you can socialize with your companions yes?”

“You can tell me now or I can ask Freddy”

“Please ask me!” said dream demon shouted as he joined the pair kicking his feet up onto the table over Chucky’s usual spot.

“If I must then I must. It was long ago I was married to the princess Elzzibetha-“

“This is gonna take forever. Dracs girlfriend got reincarnated and married some other dude there saved you like two hours.” Freddy yawned. “Whens dinner coming?”

“Wow that sucks.”

“Nah he’s been crying over it since the victorian era. Again though, when’s the food getting here Fangs?”

Dracula hiccuped out a sob and turned away from his fellow monsters.

“I dunno Jimbo’s out of town and I’ve been busy being pregnant. You try having eldritch horror morning sickness.”

“You mean to tell me we got no Christmas dinner?”

“MINA!!!”

“Oh my god Drac it was like 100 years ago. Move on!” Freddy growled as he marched over to the fridge. “Your fridge looks like it belongs to a flesh eating fraternity all that’s in here is beer and people.”

“Well yeah three of us eat human almost exclusively and the other two are like child sized.” Leech rolled her eyes at the dream demon. “Throw me a blood pack.”

“Remind me to never go cannibal.”

“You eat souls don’t even go there Fred.” Chucky grumbled as he pushed past a sobbing Dracula. “Pass me a beer too while you’re over there Krueger.”

“What am I your waiter?”

“You’re really gonna make a pregnant chick get up and get her own drink?” Leech growled.

“Yes. You’re not even that pregnant Fangs.” Freddy grumbled shutting the fridge and returning with his own drink.

“You know, we could make a grocery run.” Leech casually suggested

“What place is open right now that isn’t a Chinese place Fangs? We cant go back there after what happened last time.”

“What the fuck did you do last time?”

“May or may not have lit a table on fire then Drac ate the manager.”

“See this is why I stopped going out to dinner with you people.” Chucky added popping open his own drink.

“I had crossed oceans of time to meet her and for what?” Dracula sobbed dramatically hands on the counter.

“Dracula for the last fucking time let it go. Holy shit he’s gonna be like this all night isn’t he?” The younger vampire rolled her eyes as she sucked on the tube from her packaged blood bag. Chucky sighed and sipped his drink.

“Why don’t we help the guy get over it so I can get out of babysittin’ and you all can find something to eat?”

“You mean ditch our family and commit murder? count me the fuck in I’m done with the fucking life changing surprises.” Leech sat up with new interest, dying for a distraction. Freddy grinned and clapped his roommate on the shoulder roughly.

“Sounds good, Drac buddy, we’re getting you some pussy.”


	21. The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise tries to babysit while his mate goes out hunting with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck its been awhile. Believe it or not I actually have 3 whole chapters written including the conclusion to the christmas series so hopefully when I finish one more in between chapter I can actually post weekly again. Think of it like constipation but for writing.

“No.”

“Penny please I’m so bored and you could use the babysitting practice.” Leech bravely took her eldritch’s gloved hands in her own. The clown was not moved.

“I just saved you three days ago. You are not to leave.”

The nosferatu frowned and dropped his hands. “You know I’m just going to find a way out anyway.” she grinned at him smugly while Pennywise’s upper lip twitched over his fangs in annoyance.

“You try my patience little thing” he growled and moved closer to her till she could feel hot puffs of air on her cold cheeks.

“I’m not going alone anyway Fred, Chucky and Drac are coming with me.”

The clown’s eyes narrowed into slits “That makes it worse.”

“Junior let the blood sucker get some fresh air for crying out loud.” Uncle Penny groaned as he turned to Leech’s mom. “I swear he is the biggest drama queen you should have seen him when he woke up the guy put on the biggest tantrum.”

Pennywise snarled and turned to his elder half baring his fangs in warning.

“If you want me to stop then cut the theatrics kiddo.” the elder clown huffed and quickly motioned for the group to leave.

Leech was mostly out the door by the time Pennywise registered she had slipped out “Bye Love don’t eat Chucky’s kids!” she called out to him as the old door slammed behind her. The clown’s eyes were alarming red and yellow facing completely different directions. Before he could react to being tricked he felt a harsh tug on the puff of his pantaloons.

“All right Jingles, your baby mama asked me to give you a crash course on how to not completely fuck up your family and my mother always said the best way to learn is to try it yourself.” Tiff began as she pulled the massive creature back into the living room. “Now I want you to sit down with Glen and Glenda and have a nice little chat with them.”

“Oh this ought to be amazing!” Uncle Penny laughed and got comfortable in his seat to watch the show.

—–

“So what’s the plan boys local bar? Convenience store? I’m partial to crashing a house party myself.” The vampire said turning around to her ghoulish companions.

“I dunno Fangs whatevers closest its fuckin freezing out here” Freddy pulled his trench coat tighter. Dracula lagged behind slightly uncomfortable with the implications of their outing. Chucky who was being generously carried by Leech called out to him.

“Come on Drac you’re lagging behind and getting laid takes time. We ain’t got all night!”

“This is very generous of all of you but I do not need-”

“Yeah 200 years is a long enough of a dry spell dude, come on you helped me get my man I’m gonna help you.” Leech shouted over him as she pushed through some deeper snow.

“Woah there fangs let’s not push through the deep stuff in a snow storm.” The doll gripped his friend tighter

“I’m leading this hunting party dont like it you can walk.” The vampire stated simply and pushed onward through the field.

“Yeah great idea to take a short cut into town through deep snow Fangs!” Freddy huffed.

“Well the three of you wouldnt let me take the trees and roof tops.” Leech grumbled and continued to push onward.

“Fangs do I look like I was built to Spiderman around? Good Guy dolls are made for hugs not acrobatics and you’re too clumsy anyway.” Chucky grumbled while clinging to his friend.

“I’ve gotten better!” Leech shouted and Dracula coughed.

“Eh debatable apprentice.”

“Oh yeah and when’s the last time you actually instructed me on anything” the younger vampire growled.

“Well after you cancelled the last three times to as you so artfully put it, marathon with your lover, I assumed you were far too busy for things like learning to survive.” a dark color tinted the nosferatu’s cheeks as she nearly tripped in the deep snow.

“One of those times was for a legitimate movie marathon ok!”

“Yeah that ended in the other kind.” Freddy added.

“So what if my sex life is healthy.”

“Excessive is a bit more like it.” the doll grumbled.

“Ok Pen and I both have big appetites it works out.” Leech led her friends out of the deep snow as Freddy snorted.

“Yeah I’ll say! Vampires man you all are in a constant state of horny I swear.”

“Excuse you flatmate!” the elder vampire called out in offense.

“Yeah you’re not one to talk you told me all about your adventures before the “Mina” incident. Didn’t you bang her friend in the form of a wolf or something?”

“DO NOT SPEAK OF HER NAME”

“Do you need to hold Chucky again Drac? He said it himself he’s good for hugs.” Leech sneered holding her friend out as he thrashed angrily.

“Hug me and I’ll remove your eyeballs!”

“Hey if I squeeze you tight enough will you say the catch phrase?” the vampire hugged the enraged doll despite his warning. Chucky went eerily still.

“Fangs if you weren’t filled with a murderous fear God’s kids you’d be dead right now” he snarled. Leech laughed at the empty threat and patted her belly.

“Gotta love my little security blankets! I wonder how he’s doing.”

“My guess is terribly.” the dream demon chuckled.

“I want to say I have faith in my mate but seeing how they’re Chucky’s kids…you’re probably right.” leech sighed and stretched as they finally walked into town. Chucky straightened himself back out as his feet touched the ground.

“Just an fyi fangs you’re paying for the therapy.”

——

“Whys your head so big?”

Pennywise grunted in response. He sat cross legged on the floor in front of two children who stared up at their natural predator with wide eyes. The little boy crawled forward.

“Are you an oni?”

“A what?”

“An oni”

“Kid wants to know if you’re a demon junior.” the senior Pennywise shouted.

“I am much more than a simple demon child!” the clown snarled with malice

“Yeah yeah eater of worlds, be nice Jingles or I’ll make sure you can’t have any more kids” Tiffany growed as she sharpened a knife.

“You cant possibly kill me doll.”

“Wasnt talking about killing you” the dolls mother slammed the blade into the coffee table. The clown’s golden eyes grew wide for a moment as Leech’s mom gently spoke up.

“Pennywise try a more friendly approach with them!”

“HAHAHAHAH Sally baby I’ve been telling him that for 200 years. It’s like menacing asshole is in his DNA.” his older self cackled nearly falling out of his seat.

“Thanks for making me a hit with the in law.” The younger clown grumbled under his breath.

“Why is your eye messed up?” glenda leaned forward crossing her eyes to imitate the clown who began to growl low as red tinted his irises.

“You’re lucky I’m dieting”

“And Fangs is lucky you still have a functioning dick right now.” Tiffany warned as Sally cringed.

“Can we not talk about my daughter like that”

“Yeah uh how much do you know about your daughter dollface” Uncle Penny’s fingers wrapped around the witch as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth.

“She takes after her father”

“I’m tempted to ask but I think Jingles is about to have a major breakthrough in positive child interaction”

“Mister Pennywise can I touch your nose?” Glen asked eyes wide

“Uh…” the clown glanced up at his companions who all enthusiastically motioned for him to agree. “All right child.” the clown craned his body close to what he usually considered an appetizer. Glen reached forward his small hand touching first the clowns nose then his cheek running his thumb on the smooth clay like skin.

“Its not paint?”

Penny blinked at the question. “No. It is not.”

“It feels like paint though how are you doing that?”

“I can do many things child.” the corner of the monsters lips tugged up with a ghost of a warm smile. This one wasn’t so bad, it asked many questions but he could tolerate it. He could tolerate it till its sister began to speak.

“Can you make a balloon animal?”

“Oh course I can” Pennywise smiled wide and reached behind his back pulling out a giraffe

“Not with your tricks do it for real”

Pennywise stared at the little girl completely motionless. He didn’t actually know how to make a balloon animal. His his uncle elbowed what be considered to be his mother-in-law with wicked excitement.

“Well? Can you do it or not?” the child asked impatiently.

“I..”

“Jeeze what kind of clown doesn’t know how to make a balloon animal.”

Pennywise lunged forward teeth first “NO! I mean I can. I can do anything, I am all powerful and I can easily entertain two little brats.”

“Yeah right you’re boring I can do better tricks than you!” Glenda sneered right back in the predators face.

“Oh boy here we go.” Tiff sighed and handed her son to Leatherface while moving to grab her daughter. “Glenda sweetie leave the clown alone.”

Pennywise glared at the child and snarled “Like what.”

“Like this.” Glenda shouted pulling a small knife from her pocket and stabbed the clown in the eye. Pennywise let out a horrible roar muffling the cackling from his older self as Tiffany dragged her daughter out of the grasp of the rampaging clown.

“I’m not paying for therapy.” she sighed as she dragged her kid out of the room.

—

The four monsters pressed onward into town the rising wind kept the wiser safe in their homes. These four were not among that category. Freddy wiped some frozen ice off his scarred skin and paused outside of the general store after seeing the “closed” sign hanging in the doorway. Up ahead of him Chucky groaned.

“Ugh this trip was pointless we’re not gonna find anything open.”

“Then let’s break in somewhere Drac can do a hypnosis trick or something.” Leech growled a bit her hunger getting to her as her mentor rolled his eyes.

“You could too if you practiced more.”

“Do you want me to help you get your dick wet or not Dracula.” the younger vampire hissed.

“Are you implying that I need help? My dear you realize I have seduced thousands of women.”

“And yet none of them stuck around.” the dream demon chuckled while elbowing his companions.

Dracula swore loudly in his mother tongue as his companions turned heel down an alley.

“Some of them were murdered!” he called after them then pulled his coat tighter hiding his dark cheeks. Dracula breathed in deep to sigh before proceeding forward when something caught his nose. It was musty, damp and beastial with a hint of the forest. The realization hit him too late….They had been followed.

 

 


End file.
